Welcome to the Jungle
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: SYOC *closed*. Welcome to Fairfall Prep, playground of the richest and most entitled kids in New England. Tess Sanderson wants these highly strung students to have an outlet. A new Glee club would be perfect for that. Will she succeed against the tide?
1. Chapter 1

**To those who took part in A New Day. I really struggled with it so I am discontinuing. I'm very sorry; I hope you'll like this more. You're more than welcome to enter this.**

**DISCLAIMED**

**Chapter 1**

_Welcome back Falcons to another year at Fairfall Prep! There's so much drama already brewing. Who will be the alpha bitch this year? Who will be the hot couple? Will there be any pregnancies? Which clique will reign supreme at the top of the food chart? There are already so many contenders._

_To those who are new to the school, here are the things you need to know:_

_The cliques at the top of the hierarchy are the following: the richest kids, town bluebloods, cheerleaders; jocks and the party kids._

_The cliques at the bottom of the hierarchy are the following: scholarship kids, alternative kids, D&D nerds and artists._

_The cafeteria has strict seating rules- you'll see what it is when you arrive._

_If you're invited to one of the 'Legendary Parties,' then you know you'd made it. You're nothing until you're invited, even if you think you are._

_The only colleges acceptable are the Ivies, MIT, Stanford, Duke, Johns Hopkins and Notre Dame. Basically if it's not in the top 20, don't bother._

_Don't cross the popular kids, especially the rich ones. You may think you're clever, but they will make your life terrible. It's like Heathers on steroids._

_Vice Principal Jenkins is more competent than Principal Feathers, but she's pure evil. _

_If there's a new building being created, someone's daddy and/or mommy has paid for it._

_The only thing that travels faster than the clap here is gossip. _

_Everything is taken seriously because of money. Our school productions defy Broadway because of generous parents._

_People are ranked by wealth. If you're a scholarship kid or don't have the nicest house, then you're bottom. If your parents could buy the town, then you're top. Deal with it._

_Most teachers here are alcoholics, addicted to painkillers and/or a smoker. They're all perfect in hours, but out of hours they're worse than the students._

_Let's see what we've got so far:_

_Penny McLaren has come back to school a little bigger around the middle. She was soon canoodling with a boy from the wrong sick of the tracks at a house party in July, could it be an unexpected baby?_

_Rosita Quarez has come back to school with a nose ring and a pierced bellybutton having spent the summer with relatives in Mexico. Is our good Catholic girl rebelling?_

_Hadrian Fellows was arrested a few nights ago following a car incident but was let go. What was it and did his father pay the police off?_

_Jack Zabare got into an altercation with his father at the country club, flipping over a table and storming out of the room. His recently divorced father has been seeing a much younger woman and took Jack and his younger sister to meet her. Was that it? _

_I'm Cherry Ulrich, founder and blogger for Cherry Chats. If I know it, everyone knows it. _

_This is Cherry signing off xoxo_

Tess Sanderson rolled her eyes as she read Cherry Ulrich's newest blog post. She had been a teacher at Fairfall Preparatory School in Fairfall, Connecticut for a few years but she never ceased to be surprised by the idiocy of these students. Tess had started as a teacher when Cherry had arrived as a freshman and had instantly known there would be trouble. The now senior ran the school's most infamous gossip blog- everything went through those pages, from baseless rumours like Adam Powell's whipped cream fetish to the true stories like Meredith Dale's pregnancy (knocked up by one of the janitors). Cherry knew everything; she had eyes and ears everywhere. Nobody knew how she knew this, rumours swirling, from paid spies to bugs everywhere.

This was in the family of course, as Cherry's father owned the town's newspaper, radio station and the county's television station. Whilst Phineas Ulrich covered embezzlement scandals and trophy wives at war, Cherry covered in even more drama in Fairfall Prep. She was scarily smart, ruthless and quick. Everybody school was terrified of her, even the elite clique, simply because she didn't screen her gossip. Everything went through it, no matter how unsubstantiated. Cherry had even planned for her graduation and was grooming her successor to take over.

Tess didn't know whether she admired Cherry or thought she was an evil genius. In twenty years time, Cherry would be putting Rupert Murdoch and Mark Zuckerberg to shame. Basically, Cherry was the love child of Perez Hilton and Dorothy Parker.

The history teacher was so wrapped up in the article that she only just heard the knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened and it was the devil in the flesh, wearing her signature newsie cap and cravat.

"Hello Cherry, come in. Did you have a good summer?"

"Ah yes, it was great," the redhead smiled as she walked in the door, "We went to our villa in the Caribbean, it was amazing. What about yours?"

"Nice enough," Tess shrugged, "What can I do for you?"

"I heard a rumour and I wanted to hear your side of it first."

"I didn't think that was your style."

"There's a first for everything Miss. Sanderson," Cherry grinned, "I heard a rumour that you are starting a glee club this semester and I just wanted to see if it was true."

Tess stared at the sixteen year old, incredulous.

"How could you possibly know that?" she almost yelped.

"I have my sources."

Tess' mind went to work. She'd discussed it before summer broke out with Principal Feathers and had worked on it over the holidays, having only told Feathers and her boyfriend Will. That was at home and at school, as well as a few times at local establishments. She'd never seen Cherry in those places, definitely not close enough to overhear the conversation.

Maybe Cherry was a mind reader...

"So it is true?" Cherry prompted, her tape recorder already out.

"Well yes, I've been planning it," Tess agreed.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Cherry asked bluntly, "I mean arts aren't really the king around here. The only popular artsy thing is theatre and that's because our school is full of drama queens. Parents fund that. Will any parents fund some glee club that has no chance of success?"

"Well it is competition based but it's an activity that will be fun and a release from all the stress that you kids are under."

"I don't think that'll fly," Cherry continued, "This school is based off of high fees and funding. The kids here come from homes with pools, they have holiday houses abroad and they wear designer clothes to school. It's Harvard or bust with these parents, going to anything less than a top 20 will get them disinherited from the family fortune. Our cheerleaders are consecutive national champions, our sports teams win every game and we have the highest SAT average in the entire state. Winning is everything because that's how our parents got here, they won at school, at work and in life. They won't fund a club of singers who may not get past their first competition, it's simply not how it workers. Feathers might give you the funding for it, but there is no way Jenkins will and we all know it's her who holds the purse strings and Feathers' balls."

Tess blinked.

"Then I'm going to show everyone that they're wrong! The new Glee club is going to be awesome."

"Suit yourself; I'd be happy if you proved me wrong," Cherry shrugged, "Gotta go."

"You wouldn't be happy if you proved me wrong," Tess called to her, "You hate being proven wrong."

"Later Miss. S," the redhead grinned, exiting the room.

The blonde teacher paused for a few moments- what if Cherry was right? She liked Cherry because she was at least nice, but the student had a propensity for being right and all knowing, so she'd like to take her down a peg or two.

She pitied the college that accepted her.

Going onto her email, she put Principal Feathers name in the recipient box and began typing.

_Hi Jerry,_

_Would you be free at the end of the day to talk about my glee club proposal?_

_Best,_

_Tess Sanderson._

**Faculty:**

**Tess Sanderson- A history teacher in her mid 20's, she's kind and looks after the kids well. She tries not to bend to the rich parents but finds that she is often forced to be her superiors. Tess is the one who wants to boot up the glee club because she loved it in high school.**

**Jenny Ryan- The guidance counsellor and Tess' best friend. She's also kind but is tougher than Tess and willing to call out bullshit when she sees it. Jenny is concerned that the school sweeps mental health under the rug in its push for success.**

**Jerry Feathers- The Principal. He's a reasonable man who cares for his success, but is less competent than wanted and will always bend over backwards to cater to the rich parents that keep the school going.**

**Gretchen Jenkins- The Vice Principal. She's charming, competent and intelligent, but is also very cold and doesn't hide her views on many things. To Jenkins, success is the only thing that Fairfall needs and she pushes perfection at every point. Jenkins is a more subtle, lawful Sue Sylvester.**

**Students: **

**Cherry Ulrich (Face Claim is Zo****é**** De Grand Maison) - A senior who runs the school gossip blog 'Cherry Chats.' Her father runs the local media and her mother owns the health spa. She isn't snobby or mean, but is very matter of fact and very amoral about what goes on her blog. Cherry knows everything that happens in the school and has everyone under her thumb, students and staff alike.**

**Jonas Clarkson (Face Claim is RJ Cyler) - A junior who runs the school paper, The Falcon Times. He and Cherry have an arrangement regarding news stories. **

**Amber Houghton (Face Claim is Lucy Boynton) - A rebellious junior who was sent away all summer after an incredible scandal at the end of her sophomore year. **

**Others:**

**Will Faulkner- Tess' boyfriend, a physical therapist at the local hospital. He's very supportive of Tess and her dreams. He also secretly plans soon.**

**PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE SUBMISSION:**

**For my last SYOC, I received a flood of LGBT characters immediately. I do want LGBT characters but only a minority to reflect how the original Glee is. Please only have an LGBT character if it is essential to their person. You can choose if they are closeted or not, but this is a quite traditional school so casual homophobia is rampant so anyone out of the closet will likely be unpopular.**

**No relation to existing Glee characters. It shouldn't be a problem but just in case.**

**Nothing too dramatic back story wise. If a parent has died fine, but nothing like all of their family dying in a tragic fire leaving them the only survivor.**

**Diversity is welcome in terms of gender and race.**

**Try to vary character ages, i.e not all sophomores.**

**Please no clichés or Mary Sues. A character who is pretty, kind and intelligent must have some flaws.**

**You may submit more than one character but in two separate messages if you please.**

**If your character is single, they may be paired up with other characters later on. **

**If you want suggestions for character types I'd like to see at least one of the following: the alpha bitch (not necessarily a cheerleader), a scholarship boy, the overachiever of any gender and someone very Christian of any gender.**

**SUBMISSION FORM:**

**Full Name inc. Middle Name: **

**Name they go as: **

**Nickname: **

**Gender: **

**Sexuality: **

**Grade:**

**Face Claim:**

**Religion and how faithful they are:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Immediate Family with a bit of info:**

**Clique:**

**School Activities:**

**Type of Singer:**

**Can they dance?:**

**Insecurities:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Music they like:**

**Singers they like:**

**Audition song (pick 3):**

**Musical suggestions:**

**Kind of person they'd be romantically attached to:**

**Are they in a relationship?: **

**Popularity:**

**Songs they could sing (pick 5):**

**Storylines they could have (3-5):**

**Anything else essential:**

**If you'd like to submit a character not in Glee club, you're welcome to submit it- just don't include the stuff related to show choir.**

**I'll reply with a thank you when a submission is received. Anyone who is not a main character will be put in the story somehow.**

**Thanks again and don't forget to read my other Glee fics xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMED**

**Chapter 2**

**I unfortunately couldn't accept every character, as there were a lot of submissions and a massive discrepancy between genders. Those not accepted in Glee club will be side characters with an opportunity to join Glee in the later part of the stories. Not everyone will be immediately introduced/join Glee.**

**Boys:**

**John Perry, Junior by Boris Yeltsin- A visually impaired student who uses a cane. He's a blue blood who sometimes gets teased for his disability; he's an easy going guy with a biting wit and friendly attitude. His family money comes from his father's restaurant chain. Portrayed by Cole Sprouse.**

**Jason McCafferey, Senior by Daggers of Riverclan- A popular jock with a daredevil streak and love for athletics. He's close to his brother and is very friendly. His father is a retired military man who was very high up. Portrayed by Joe Olson.**

**Nick McCafferey, Senior by Daggers of Riverclan- Jason's identical twin brother. He's a shy loner who often gets pushed around by bullies. Like his brother, he's a metal head. Portrayed by Joe Olson.**

**Jaime 'Jay' Bishop, Senior by saltzcabello- A blue blood senior and classic overachiever. He's involved in every class and society, but secretly struggles with his ADHD. His family fortune is from real state. Portrayed by Sachio Achaga.**

**Christopher 'Robin' Cervantes, Sophomore by MystiqueMonroe- A sweet natured AP kid who can be sassy when needed. He's close to his godmother Cordelia, who is raising him. He's known for his great style. Portrayed by Andrew Bryson.**

**Deacon Dawson, Junior by KeepMeRunning- A kind hearted jock who is loyal, friendly and always approachable. He craves approval by others and puts others needs above his own. Portrayed by Keean Joseph.**

**Oliver Grant, Junior by Crunch-Crunch-Crunch- A tough delinquent with no real friends and a smoking habit. He's got a good heart, but is hardened by years of bullying and bad influences. Portrayed by Gavin Leatherwood.**

**Adrian Yang, Freshman by LittleMissBrit- A freshman with a love and eye for politics. He's naive to the political workings of Fairfall Prep but that won't stop his ambition. Portrayed by Lei Wu.**

**Tyler McBride, Senior by cxe128. A devout Christian, Tyler is a good person but can be judgemental. He is cracking under the weight of his parents' strict expectations. Portrayed by Liam Hemsworth.**

**Girls**

**Amber Houghton- See Previous Chapter**

**Melissa 'Melrose' Rodriquez, Sophomore by Mystique Monroe. A kind and pretty scholarship kid, she's proud to be part of her foster family. Her secret is that she was born a boy and is transgender MTF. Portrayed by Indya Moore**

**Adelina 'Lina' Parker, Junior by LittleMissBrit. The cheer captain. She's extremely poised, graceful and rarely shows emotion due to her strict upbringing. Closed off emotionally, she's got an unexpected crush. Portrayed by Ellie Bamber.**

**Ophelia 'Madison' Daniels, Junior by Maya-Hathaway. A kind hearted, shy and trustworthy jock, the star female soccer player. She's a closeted lesbian with a supportive beard and sister. Portrayed by Emily Rudd.**

**Addison 'Addi' Daniels, Junior by Maya-Hathaway. A loud mouthed but good hearted cheerleader, bossy and motivational. She's one of two people that know about her sister's sexuality. Portrayed by Emily Rudd.**

**Diana Collins, Junior by LillyShephard. The Queen Bee, beautiful and in charge. She's cruel, cold and doesn't bother with anyone not up to her standard. To her credit, she works hard. Portrayed by Katherine McNamara**

**Hayley Dawson, Freshman by KeepMeRunning. A Queen Bee in training- cold, manipulative and sneering. She's only a freshman cheerleader, but needs to be the best and be top of everything. Portrayed by Olivia Rose Keegan**

**Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Sawyer, Freshman by DauntlessThreeRavens. Sweet, shy and caring, Lizzie is a great friend to all. A scholarship kid, she was raised by a single mom who had her as a teen. Portrayed by Grave Vanderwaal**

**Liberty 'Libby' Leigh, Junior by cxe128. A popular cheerleader who plays second fiddle to Diana. She's kind and shy inside, but portrays confidence. Portrayed by Emma Watson.**

**Minor Characters:**

**Naoki 'Nash' Shimizu, Junior by pine swiftings. A genderqueer born as a boy, he's colourful in personality and looks. His family is loaded but he's seen as a freak by many. Portrayed by Jun Matsumoto.**

**Norani 'Nori' Scourger, Sophomore by EeveeSweet777. Clumsy, kooky but very sweet and loyal. An alternative kid who hides her wealth, she has a dark past with her biological parents. Portrayed by Elita Harkov.**

**Eleanor 'Ellie' Blackthorn, Junior by POMForever. She's loyal and a good friend, but hard to get to know. An artist at heart, she was raised in Massachusetts. Portrayed by Georgie Henley.**

_First Day of the school year_

"You will not embarrass us this year, understand me? You're lucky I didn't ship you off to boarding school after the stunt you pulled."

Amber Houghton rolled her eyes, sat in the back of the family Mercedes. In the front seat, Julian glared at his daughter through the mirror. Isabel, his girlfriend, was in the passenger side, equally as cold. She didn't blame them for being angry after the epic shit show that was the last day of the last school year. It had been epic and well deserved.

"I will not, _daddy_," she spat the last word.

"You will join a club this year; I don't care what the hell it is. You will make friends and bring them home with you or go to their houses. There will be no detentions, suspensions or trips to the principal's office. I swear to God Amber, I am not playing around this time. You are a little spoiled brat Amber and the only reason you're not disinherited is because I don't want our family to look bad. Two more years and then you'll go to college."

"No wonder mom had a mental breakdown," Amber muttered.

"Listen to your father," Isabel snapped.

"You're not my mother; you're just some bony bitch my dad shacked up with when my mom was going through a psychological break. Go talk about shoes or something, Isahell."

"Get to school Amber," Julian barked, throwing her backpack on her.

Amber got out of the car, making sure to bang the car door hard. When her father honked angrily, she put her middle finger up and strutted into Fairfall Prep.

As soon as she entered, the whispers started.

_Oh my God, she's actually back. I thought she'd be sent away._

_I heard she put her dad's girlfriend in a hospital and nearly paralysed her._

_Someone told me she tried to poison her dad's drink._

_She's a psycho._

Looking up at the lockers, something caught her eye. Adelina Parker was stood at the lockers, filing her perfectly done nails. She and Adelina had been best friends before high school, as thick as thieves. That had changed during freshman year- Adelina became the popular cheerleader more concerned about being perfect and Amber had become closed off when her mother went off the deep end. By sophomore year, they'd drifted apart as Adelina became more popular and Amber was the shut out.

Addison Daniels stood next to Adelina, clad in her cheer uniform. She'd taken Amber's place as Adelina's BFF. Amber wasn't bitter or anything, but Addison was a bossy bitch whose twin sister was a lot nicer.

Shooting a cold look at the shocked Adelina, she noticed Cherry Ulrich lurking around, already frantically typing on her tablet. Only a few seconds later, Amber opened her phone to Cherry Chats.

_Amber Houghton is back. After a huge scandal shrouded in mystery, Amber went MIA during the summer holidays. Her social media was closed off, no Tweets or Snapchats sent. As you will all remember, Amber's mother Anna, a beloved member of the community, tragically died just over a year ago._

_She's looking as badass as ever. What will the new year bring? Will we discover what Amber did that was so scandalous?_

Rolling her eyes, she headed off to her locker. Unfortunately, she was shoulder barged by someone.

Diana Collins. Great, the biggest bitch in this place.

"Look who's back," Diana smirked, throwing her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder, "I never thought I'd see your face again. Still a freak?"

"Better than being a skanky bitch whose parents will never love her? I'd rather choke on an iron dick than be you. Oh, hi Libby didn't see you there- this bitch was blocking your way."

Liberty 'Libby' Leigh went red. A popular cheerleader like Addison and Adelina, she seemed to be Diana's designated second in command. Amber didn't have too much of a problem with Libby, she could be snobby but she was generally pretty nice. Still, Amber had no time for anyone who was brain dead enough to willingly hang out with Diana Collins.

"Anyway, I gotta go put my head down a toilet to get this conversation out of my head. Cheerio."

"Psycho, I swear," Diana whispered to Libby as they walked away.

Outside, underneath the welcome banner, the freshmen started to gather. Elizabeth Sawyer, Lizzie to everyone else, stood there. She could hardly believe she was at _Fairfall Prep _of all places, the most exclusive school in New England. Everyone around her lived in one of the gated communities or the old, rich part of town, with millionaire parents and designer clothes. Basically, she was surrounded by the children of the elite. Meanwhile, Lizzie lived in a cramped apartment near the playground where the drug dealers of the town did their dealings. Her mother worked two jobs and she was here purely because she'd somehow got a scholarship.

Lizzie Sawyer, what did you get yourself into?

Beside her, a very different freshman was waiting.

Hayley Dawson stood confidently, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Dripping in the most exclusive clothes, she was hoping to be wearing the cheerleading uniform soon. She was going to be the queen of this school by her junior year, she just knew it. Hayley always had to be the best, it was what she did.

"Hayley, you forgot your charger."

She held out a hand as Deacon Dawson came running over.

"A thank you would be nice."

Deacon was Hayley's older brother, a popular junior and jock. He was opposite to his cold hearted sister and to her chagrin, rather overprotective. Deacon knew his sister, she'd be a nightmare.

"Thanks," she muttered, before sidling over to girls who looked popular.

He rolled his eyes, calling out his friends Jason McCafferey and Tyler McBride, both members of the football team. Doing their manly high fives and man hugs, the three joined together as they headed into the school. Tyler towered over them; wearing the usual cross over his neck- he was a very Christian guy, actually devout unlike the majority of kids who went to church as to look good.

"Amber Houghton is back," Jason told them.

"I thought her dad sent her to boarding school in Switzerland," Tyler frowned, "Whatever she did, I hear it was bad."

"Well, Cherry can focus on her and not the rest of us," Deacon advised, "Hi Madison."

Madison Daniels, twin of Addison, smiled and waved as the boys passed her. Unlike her cheerleader of a sister, she was the star of the school's soccer team. Beside her was Vincent Sitter, her 'boyfriend.' To everyone who wasn't her and Addison, he was the loyal and faithful boyfriend to Madison. To them, he was the beard, agreeing to hide the homosexuality she hid deep underneath the surface.

"Woah, sorry John," Madison apologised as she nearly tripped over a boy walking past.

"No problem- good summer guys?" John smiled, rolling his cane out in front of him, dark sunglasses on. He wasn't officially blind, but his vision wasn't great which meant he needed a cane and the sunglasses to stop him from falling over. If he wasn't so rich, he'd be the freak of the school, but money talked at Fairfall Prep. At least he had the wit to fight back when people were dicks.

The bell rang for homeroom and everyone headed off.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

****When lunchtime rolled around, something had been added to the main bulletin board.

_Join Glee Club!_

_Join Fairfall Prep's newest club. For all those who love to sing and dance, this is the perfect extracurricular. We compete in competitions against other schools and travel all around the US to sing our hearts out._

_Faculty Advisor: Miss. T Sanderson_

_Auditions: Friday 3-5PM, auditorium. Please prepare a few bars of a song of your choice, all students welcome to join._

_I hope to see you there._

That lunchtime, it was ignored. Every other extracurricular had sign ups down to its knees, considering that every student here was desperate to get into Harvard or Yale. The most popular clubs were sports and politics, the ones that looked prettiest on a college application.

For Glee club, it was a big fat zero.

For a while.

Melissa 'Melrose' Rodriquez was one of the few scholarship students at the school. She wasn't dirt poor and had the added help of being fairly pretty, so she didn't bear the brunt of abuse. Still, a scholarship student in a school full of millionaires was never a great thing.

There was the fact she was born a boy as well, but absolutely no one knew that. To everyone else, she was a cis gender girl. Being trans was no way to gain credit at this school, even in the 21st century. Being gay or a lesbian was hard enough, outing yourself as trans would paint a giant target on your back. Melrose wasn't going to tell anyone, waiting until she'd had her surgery or gone to college to finally be open about who she was born as.

Melrose needed friends, she knew that. People were nice but she had no close friends. She liked to sing, she liked to think she was good at it as well.

Being the first to sign up was a big step, but she hoped it would encourage others to sign up. If they were all united by music, that could be a start.

_Melrose Rodriquez_

Walking away, she smiled.

A little later, Jay Bishop walked by. A senior at Fairfall, he was the classic overachiever, part of every club going. Still, he stopped by the bulletin board to see what was going on. As soon as he stopped, the flyer for Glee club caught his eye.

Glee club? That would be something that would look different on his college application. It was only for one year anyway, so he could stick with it even if he didn't like it.

_Jay Bishop._

Just as he was about to walk away, someone called out his name.

"Yes?" he turned around, seeing a petite Asian teenager run over.

"Jay Bishop? I'm Adrian Yang, I'm a freshman. I believe that you're heavily involved in student government. See, I'm going to be president one day; my whole family are scions of the Democratic Party. It starts in high school, right? I was wondering if I could get some pointers. I'll be going to Harvard then I'll get my MBA there, I need to start early."

Jay looked at the younger boy in school.

"Slow down Adrian, you just arrived at Fairfall."

"Hillary Clinton started her political journey in high school."

"She also lost the presidency," Jay shot back.

"So you'll help?"

"No, go away," Jay did a shooing motion, rolling his eyes at the freshman as he walked away.

Adrian frowned at Jay's back, folding his arms in annoyance. He thought that a fellow politico would be more than happy to assist his journey, but he instead got a hand in his face. It was very rude. Still, Adrian knew that political alliances were absolutely mandatory in getting far in high office. Jay Bishop was essential to his success.

Turning around, Adrian saw that Jay had signed up for this new Glee club started by his history teacher.

Hmm, this could be interesting. It would diversify him from the rest of the crowd. Plus, he could get closer to Jay Bishop.

_Adrian Yang_

Nick McCafferey slouched across the hallway a little while later. The identical twin of the popular Jason, Nick was everything he wasn't. He was a loser essential, an emo who loved metal music and drawing skulls on his calculus paper. Even though Nick was loaded, his appearance was still off putting to everyone else at the school. The only reason he was semi safe was because Jason protected him somewhat.

Looking at the signup sheet, his eyes were immediately drawn to the Glee club. Nick loved to rock out to heavy metal and jam on his guitar. He looked at the others- Adrian and Melrose he'd never heard of, but everyone knew Jay Bishop. Shrugging, he signed his name.

_Nick McCafferey_

The final one to walk over was Robin Cervantes, a sophomore who lived in the depths of popularity obscurity. He'd always been rather serious, but his godmother always encouraged him to dance and sing along to the radio when they were at home. Like Melrose, he was somewhat lacking in friendship. His family weren't as rich as the others, and being gay also seemed to be a reason for others to mock him.

Maybe it wouldn't last, but it sounded like something he could get involved in.

_Robin Cervantes_

As he left, someone knocked him so hard that he nearly fell over. It was the usual suspect and Robin wasn't about to get his head kicked in, so he walked away with a frown on his face.

Oliver Grant was the closest thing that Fairfall had to a bad boy- well, that's what he was, a delinquent. Clad in his favoured leather jacket, he started his tradition of defacing the bulletin board. Laughing, he drew a penis on the Glee club signup sheet and threw it to the floor.

That's where Tess found it, the sheet of paper crumpled in the hallway.

Picking it up, she desperately tried to scrub off the dick that had defaced the sheet. Sighing, she knew that it wasn't going to come off. Pinning it back on as hard as she could, she looked at the names.

She knew Jay Bishop; he always had his hand straight up in her classes. Melrose rang a bell, she'd covered a couple of her classes before, and she knew that Nick was Jason McCafferey's twin. She guessed that Adrian was new or a freshman, she'd heard of most students.

Four students, that was a start. Just eight more to go until she had a full team. All she needed to do was encourage some students and think of a name. Now, how was she going to get these kids to actually sign up?

Tess needed a plan and she needed one fast.

**Hi guys, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next Time: The sign up starts to fill up through various means.**

**Thanks again and I hope to see you on the other side xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks for all the love so far! Xxx**

**Chapter 3**

"Well the abolitionists, both before and during the Civil War, weren't completely in favour of racial inequality. They thought that slavery was wrong morally due to its lack of personal liberty and also argued against it religiously. They thought slavery was wrong, but they didn't think that African Americans were anywhere equal. It was paternalistic basically, thinking they needed the helping hand of a white Christian saviour. These abolitionists didn't want African Americans to vote or hold office. They just saw anyone who wasn't white as inferior. Take Abraham Lincoln for example, he only became a radical abolitionist upon becoming President. He wanted limited suffrage, but not legal rights such as serving on juries. In 1858, in his debate with Stephen Douglas, he openly stated that whites were superior to black. Lincoln was a man of his time in terms of race, almost no white people would believe in absolute equality. They didn't oppose slavery because of belief in racial equality, but out of moral and religious outrage."

"Very good Adelina, great use of back up," Tess smiled, "That is a theme we will see in our studies- many people who fought against slavery still held racist views."

It was her 11th Grade APUSH class. It was a varied bunch, some who wanted to be there and others who didn't.

Adelina Parker had just answered the question. Tess knew no student like Adelina. She was a walking portrait, poised and elegant with so much refinement. Adelina never slouched; she sat like a Victorian girl at finishing school. She was always so serious and snooty, but not cruel or mean. It was as though she was always hiding her emotions or that she didn't have them. It was as though she was a stone cold statue made of marble, no cracks or breaks.

Addison Daniels sat beside her. She was the opposite- loud, bossy and slightly bitchy. There were several other popular junior girls in her class- Madison Daniels, Diana Collins and Libby Leigh. That was always interesting, especially since everyone hated Diana.

"Now tell me, which abolitionist figure did Lincoln reportedly say started the Civil War?" Tess looked around the room, "Amber?"

The blonde continued using her pen as a curler, "Don't know."

"Fine- Jack?"

"Harriet Beecher Stowe," he replied.

"Correct- Beecher Stowe's _Uncle Tom's Cabin _was extremely influential. Now, which was more influential-literature or newspaper articles? Please think of arguments-ʺ

She was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. The culprit was Oliver Grant, who pulled it out of his leather jacket and started to answer. Tess walked straight up to him and held out a hand. Muttering something to the person on the other end, he hung up and handed it over.

"It could have been important," Oliver protested.

"Was it?"

"It was my gynaecologist," he shot back, some of the class laughing, "Come on Miss. S, this is bullshit. Give me it back and I'll pay you $50."

"Don't be ridiculous. Also, don't swear."

"This is bullshit though."

"Detention Mr. Grant," Tess slammed the paper on the desk, "You can serve tonight after school and I will be having this until after then."

The bell rang.

"Ok, see you tomorrow kids. Amber? A word please."

"I just think you like spending time with me, Miss. S," Oliver teased as he walked out of the door.

"Get out," Tess shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"You know you shouldn't encourage his behaviour, Miss. Sanderson," Adelina haughtily stated as she walked by the desk, "He's just like a naughty toddler seeking attention, he needs to grow up."

"I'll keep that in mind Adelina," Tess then looked to Amber, who approached the desk, "Hi Amber, how are things?"

Tess was the only teacher who really gave Amber any attention, the rest were focused on making sure annoyed parents didn't jump on their case. She'd had Amber since her freshman year, watching her go from a fun and sweet natured girl until just before summer, when her mother died. From the start of sophomore year, Amber became the self-appointed outcast who rebelled against all authority.

"Fine," Amber half shrugged, clearly uninterested.

"I saw you sitting alone at lunch twice this week," Tess started kindly, "What about Adelina? You guys used to be thick as thieves in freshman year."

"What? Little Miss Perfect?" Amber sneered, "She's got her little cheerleading posse. Anyway, I'd rather be alone."

"Amber, you're sixteen, you should be having friends, not sitting alone at lunch. Look, I know you went through a tough time last year and I'm not going to pretend to understand. I'm sure you know that I'm starting a Glee club. You performed in the Christmas pageant during freshman year and you were really good. Singing is really good for you, it releases endorphins. You're a good kid Amber, you really are, and I don't want you to be alone. You need to make some friends."

"My dad did say I had to join a club this year and Glee club doesn't sound totally lame. Can I think about it?"

"Of course. You know my door is always open Amber, should you need it."

"Whatever, I'll see you around," Amber walked out without a goodbye.

Tess sighed- it was a start, but a slow one. She needed more sign ups; otherwise Glee would be nothing more than a short lived pipe dream. This was what the Glee club was about, helping the kids who flew under the radar. The other clubs put so much focus on success and college applications, she wanted a Glee club for everyone to just enjoy. Someone like Amber, who really needed help, would really benefit from it.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

It wasn't how Lizzie imagined it would be. The academics were great and everything was amazing, but it was one very snobby school. The second everyone found out she was here on a scholarship, they didn't want to know. If you weren't money, you didn't matter. Lizzie wasn't cool. She sat alone at lunch.

Flipping through a book, she finished her meal. Grabbing her tray, she was so involved in herself that she didn't realise that she had knocked into someone, crashing to the ground. Groaning as she helped herself up, Lizzie went red at the sound of mocking laughter in the vicinity.

"Blind as well as poor?" a cold voice teased, "Poor Lizzie can't catch a break. Look at her clothes, they're from The Gap. How cute is she?"

Hayley Dawson was the bane of Lizzie's life. She was only a freshman as well, but she already had her own little clique of mean girls. With her perfect blonde hair and nice clothes, she was already shaping up to be Queen Bee. If there was a Netflix movie about Fairfall Prep starring Lizzie, then Hayley would perfectly play the mean girl who eventually got her comeuppance in the end.

Unfortunately, real life didn't work that way.

Lizzie ran out of the cafeteria, tears forming in her eyes. Out in the corridor, she clutched her book and tried to stop the crying that was about to burst out of her.

She wanted to go to Fairfall Community High and be normal; they'd never made fun of her there. Here, Lizzie was the poor scholarship kid with the hand me down clothes and who would be riding the school bus way into senior year. Her mom had tried so hard for years, working two jobs after having Lizzie when she was only a teenager. Lizzie felt like she was letting her mom down, but she was just so cut down with all the stupid bullying.

Steadying her breathing, she looked on the bulletin board. The treble clef decorating the Glee club poster caught her eye- that could be fun. Lizzie wasn't too much of an arts person, but she'd been in her middle school choir and enjoyed it. It didn't look as preppy as debate or Model UN, so she supposed it could be more relaxed. Lizzie wanted to make her mom proud of all the sacrifices she had made to get her daughter into one of the best schools in New England.

Looking at the people who had signed up before her, she only recognised Adrian Yang, the kid who got overly excited in her political science class. The name above her was the newest, Addison Daniels. Lizzie knew that Addison was popular.

Deciding to take a chance, Lizzie scribbled her name on the signup sheet.

_Addison Daniels_

_Lizzie Sawyer_

Maybe this would be Lizzie's chance to be more than what Hayley Dawson thought of her.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Ok Mr. Grant, detention is over."

Oliver stood up, placing his worksheet on the table where old Mrs. Gunderson, the arithmetic teacher who'd taught some of the parents, was seated. He was the only one who had managed to get detention in the first week, so was alone with only the glare of an old lady.

He was excited to get home, until he heard a shout of.

"OLIVER!"

Turning around, he saw Tess rushing up to him.

"Hi Oliver, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I suppose I have no choice."

"Look, I'm sorry about detention but I couldn't let you get away with it. You're a bright student, I don't want you wasting your time in the slammer after school- this will go on your college records, and I don't think you want that either. How about we start fresh? I'll forget this if you do."

"Nah, that's not how I roll Miss. Sanderson- _live fast, die young, bad boys do it well."_

He was good, Oliver was good. That struck Tess so much that forgot what she was saying- she needed a voice like that in Glee club. Maybe it was the good in her as well, but perhaps it could straighten a delinquent like Oliver Grant out. She could imagine him motivating the others, he seemed like he could do that.

"Oliver, you can sing."

"I'm aware of that, strangely enough."

"Perhaps you'd be interested in my Glee club?"

Oliver snorted, "Glee club? That's some lame show choir crap, I am way too cool for that. Can you imagine what it would do to my rep if I started singing Madonna or Lady Gaga?"

"Girls like singers," Tess offered.

"Not when they sing Madonna, they don't."

"Look Oliver, you're really talented- you can show people that talent. We need a strong male baritone to enhance our group. You could really be it."

"Is Parker involved?"

"Parker? Oh, Adelina?"

Oliver nodded.

"No, she's not but Addison Daniels and Melissa Rodriquez both are."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Well that's something. It's not really my thing, but you're my favourite teacher so I'll give you the courtesy of thinking about it. Now, I gotta go burn down a playground or something, so see you round. Great class today Miss. S."

"Goodbye Oliver."

Oliver did a salute before walking away, whistling to himself with his jacket over his shoulder. Tess shook her head, laughing, as he walked away. She really hoped he would join, as well as Amber. It would be really good for both of them.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Tess had seven applicants when she sat down in the auditorium on Friday afternoon, four boys and three girls. It was just over half of her required number, but at least it was a start. She hoped that more would join by Sectionals registration; otherwise she was pretty much screwed. Others may audition, she reasoned, she hadn't made signing up a pre-requisite. In every class, she'd mentioned it so she hoped a few more would sign up.

Still, a Glee club wouldn't help in a school where extra-curriculars were only seen as a springboard for college. Model UN, student council, languages, music and sports were the popular ones with more names than places. These kids didn't do fun, they practiced for their Harvard interviews in elementary school. Any sadness was hidden with a smile. The Fairfall kids needed to express themselves and have a place to simply be free. These kids may have money, but no one taught them how to handle their emotions.

Tess wished she had taken music as a major at college, but she had been convinced it was impractical so she took history and got her teaching license. It would never have been a career path for her, but she did choir and musical theatre throughout high school and college. Maybe it would give the kids a chance.

The auditionees were sat behind her, mostly seats apart- all different kids.

Taking a sip of water, notepad at the ready, she looked at the sheet.

"Melrose Rodriguez!"

A tall girl with a beautiful afro of curls and full lips jumped up on the stage. Standing in front of the microphone, she let out a very confident smile.

"Hi, I'm Melissa Rodriquez, known as Melrose, I'm a sophomore and I will be singing 'All for You' by the legendary Janet Jackson."

Tess nodded for her to start.

_All my girls at the party_

_Look at his body_

_Shakin' that thing_

_Like I never did see_

Melrose had a strong voice, very high without access to bass notes. She was confident in her abilities, shaking her hair and hips as she channelled the iconic diva.

_Confident, fantastic mover, high vocal range, diva style, _wrote Tess in her notebook.

_All for you_

_Tell me you're the only one_

_Soon we'll be having fun_

_Come over here and get some_

The others clapped politely.

"Am I in?" Melrose asked bluntly, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You'll have to wait til the auditions are over, Melrose. Jay Bishop please."

The handsome senior approached the stage, a couple of the girls swooning. Placing a hand through his chocolate brown hair, he let out a dazzling grin.

"Hello, my name is Jay Bishop, I'm a senior and I will be singing 'Always' by Gavin James."

_What am I supposed to do without you?_

_Is it too late to pick the pieces up?_

_Too soon to let them go?_

_Do you feel damaged just like I do?_

_Your face, it makes my body ache_

_It won't leave me alone_

_Crooner, fairly high voice, good moves, charismatic_

"Thanks Jay, please take a seat. May I have Adrian Yang now please?"

The petite Asian-American male was up on the stage like a shot, Tess recoiling slightly in surprise.

"Good afternoon all- super excited to be here, I'm freshman Adrian Yang and I'll be singing 'Til I Forget About You' by Big Time Rush."

At least he was enthusiastic.

_Get a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up and I see that it's you_

_Like my heart, you were breaking the news_

_You said it's over, it's over, it's over_

_Heading out, 'cause I'm outta my mind_

_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

_Low voice, extremely excitable, enthusiastic, nice stage presence._

"Great Adrian, please sit down. Nick McCafferey now."

Nick was very different to his twin brother, a metal head loner compared to a popular, if devil-may-care jock. Tess hoped that Nick being into music would mean he was a good singer.

"Hello, I'm Nick McCafferey, I'm a senior and I will be performing 'Walk' by Pantera.

_Can't you see I'm easily bothered by persistence?_

_One step from lashing out at you_

_You want in, to get under my skin and call yourself a friend_

_I've got more friends like you, what do I do?_

He had a lot of energy, a huge smile appearing on his face as he sang his heart out. His voice was very heavy metal, like James Hetfield or Ozzy Osbourne.

_Thrasher voice, heavy metal, would be at home in a mosh pit, charisma in spades_

"Fab one Nick- Robin Cervantes please."

Robin went up on the stage, a baby faced boy clearly still going through puberty.

"Hello everyone, I'm Robin Cervantes, a sophomore and I'll be doing the iconic 'Rhiannon' by Fleetwood Mac."

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and_

_Wouldn't you love to love her?_

_Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and_

_Who will be her lover?_

_All your life you've never seen_

_A woman taken by the wind_

_Gentle voice, countertenor, sweet demeanour, passionate_

"Thanks Robin, great stuff. Addison Daniels please."

The cheerleader flew onto the stage, revelling in being centre of attention. Pulling the mousy brown ponytail tighter, she looked at home in front of the microphone.

"I'm Addison Daniels, I'm a junior and I will be performing 'Heartbeat Song' by the wonderful Kelly Clarkson. Hit it!"

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_

_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long_

_Oh up up all night long_

_Brilliant dancer, low voice, sassy, fun_

"Great Addison thanks. Ok, last on the list- Lizzie Sawyer please."

Lizzie shyly went on stage after the flamboyant Addison.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie Sawyer; I'm a freshman and will be singing 'Scars to Your Beautiful' by Alessia Cara.

"Go ahead Lizzie."

_She just wants to be beautiful_

_She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits_

_She craves attention, she praises an image_

_She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor_

_Slight falsetto, shy, genuine, warm presence_

"Alright Lizzie, that was great. Now everyone- Oliver?"

Oliver had somehow snuck into the audience, lounging lazily against his chair with a smug grin on his face. Tess was actually surprised he'd turned up; she was expecting that he would just laugh at her offer. Something she said must have triggered a response in him, she didn't know what though. Right now, her heart was racing with joy. If one person had been persuaded, that meant others could be too.

Thank God.

"Hi Miss. S, offer still open."

"Yes, yes of course," Tess nodded sharply, "Go ahead Oliver."

Smirking, the dark haired boy jumped up on stage.

"You all know me as Oliver Grant, I'm a junior and I will be performing 'Sweetness' by Jimmy Eat World."

_If you're listening (Whoa oh oh oh oh)_

_Sing it back (Whoa oh oh oh oh)_

_String from your tether unwinds_

_(String from your tether unwinds)_

_(Whoa oh, woah oh)_

_Low register, wide range, smooth, cocky/confident_

He did a bow once he was done.

"Ok Oliver, thank you. Please sit down. Now, do we have any more auditions before we wrap up for the afternoon? Anyone?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Tess could see Amber hovering behind the door.

"Well in that case..."

Amber jumped out, surprising herself and everyone else who was there. She looked defiant still, but Tess knew that she had won this little round. The blonde walked wordlessly up to the stage, doing her hair and glaring coldly at the audience.

"My name is Amber Houghton, I'm a junior and I'll be singing 'Cold Hearted' by Paula Abdul."

_He's a coldhearted snake lookin into his eyes_

_Oh, oh he's been telling lies he's a lover boy at play_

_He don't play by the rules oh, oh, oh_

_Girl don't play the fool now_

_You're the one givin' up the love any time he needs it_

_But you turn your back and then he's off and running with the crowd_

_You're the one to sacrifice, anything to please him_

_Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out?_

She was good, she was really good.

_Confident, mid notes, closed off, seems mezzo-soprano_

"Thank you Amber, please sit with the others," Tess instructed into the microphone. Once Amber was seated, she turned to them all, "Well congratulations, you've all made it into the Glee club. I have copies of the rehearsal schedules here; I've tried to schedule it around your other activities so it won't clash. I'll go through the rules and the name at our first meet. As you can see, there are only nine of you and I need twelve for us to perform competitions. Persuade your friends, whoever they are; to join us, I need as many as you can get to audition. I think you all deserve a round of applause."

The applause was dim and short lived.

"Well, that was something," Tess grimaced, "Thanks again; I will see you on Monday for our very first Glee rehearsal. If you need me, you have my email."

They all left, Amber the last one out. Looking one last time at her teacher, she then followed the others out of the door.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Nine is good."

Will Faulkner was Tess' boyfriend, a physio at the local hospital. The pair was currently sat on the bed, Will massaging Tess' tense back and trying to encourage her.

"It's not good enough, I need twelve people."

"Well you have two of the popular kids, Jay and Addison, so that's something," he encouraged, "Look, it's a prep school, these kids are going to do what they think is going to get them into Harvard or Yale. When everyone sees that they can actually have fun singing and dancing, then they'll be lining down the block. It sounds like it's going to be great Tess; you're going to be the best director these kids have."

"I guess you're right," Tess sighed, "I'm going to brush my teeth."

She leaned in, pecking him on the cheek. Once she was safely out of the room, Will pulled out the ring box from his drawer. He'd had it since before summer, but was still unsure of how or when he was going to ask Tess to marry him. They'd been together for three years, living together for one, he knew it was time. He wanted Tess to be his wife more than anything; she was such an amazing girl. He didn't doubt that this Glee club was extremely lucky to have her.

When Tess returned, they dimmed the lights and cuddled, the teacher as the little spoon.

"Have you thought of a name for the Glee club yet?"

"No, I'm really struggling here."

"Hmm, I might have an idea," Will bit his lip.

"Yeah?" Tess asked.

"How about..?"

**Hi all! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm totally struggling on names for the Glee club so if you have any suggestions, please put them in a review or DM! Other characters will be slowly starting to join, but it won't be a full set for a while. Even if they're not in Glee or not yet involved, I promise they will make appearances.**

**Questions:**

**Why do you think Oliver was interested in Adelina being in Glee?**

**Who would you like to see join next?**

**What name should Glee club have?**

**Which couples can you see happening?**

**Which characters are you excited to see more of?**

**Next time: The glee club starts up, there's a campaign for new members and there's a problem with one of the seniors.**

**Thanks again, don't forget to review and let me know what you think xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks for the support so far!**

**Chapter 4**

Perfect was Tyler McBride's middle name.

It was actually Matthew, but it was close enough. The McBride family were that perfect little WASP family, attending church every Sunday and smiling on the cover of the town newspaper. Tyler knew nothing but fake smiles and easy lies, it all came naturally.

Daniel McBride was the terrifying corporate lawyer/patriarch, a descendant of one of the Mayflower Puritans when they landed on Plymouth Rock. Patricia McBride was the head of the education board, a former debutante whose peals had remained on her neck since she was eighteen. They were both from wealthy families and had attended Ivy League schools- Patricia got her BA and MBA from Harvard, whilst Daniel got his BA at Princeton and his JD at Yale. They'd married when Daniel graduated from law school, had a perfect society wedding then two children.

Annabelle, the youngest, was definitely spoiled. Tyler avoided her.

He knew that would be his life. He'd attend Princeton where he'd study political science, then Harvard for his law degree (Princeton didn't get offer law degrees). After law school, he'd marry a white girl who also had an Ivy League degree. His parents were clear on that, he had to marry someone rich and white. It made him laugh, how his parents pretended to be so progressive but hated the idea of him being with someone of a different ethnicity.

Tyler would then become a judge or a Senator. He'd have two or three children, live a perfect McBride life.

It was the beginning of his senior year, so he was applying for colleges. Tyler knew he was a shoo in Ivy Leagues, but was still applying to others like Stanford and Chicago as to look good. His aim was still Princeton, his father's alma mater.

Right now, Tyler was sat in his rightful place- on the cool kids' table.

His best friend, Jason, was beside him. Jason was more of a free spirit, a daredevil of a jock and fellow football player. Deacon, also sat with them, didn't play football but was still a popular jock. The Daniels twins and Vincent were talking about something, whilst Adelina ate her healthy salad. Vincent was only really popular by association, but everyone else was the crème de la crème of Fairfall Prep society.

"Room for a blind guy?"

Jack stood at the table, balancing his tray in one hand as he held onto his guide stick.

"Always is," Deacon quipped, taking Jack's tray and placing it on the table for him, "Addison was just talking about Glee club."

"You guys, it's really fun," Addison encouraged, "Look, I may not be able to crack Lina, but I'd love if the rest of you joined. Tyler, Jason, you guys are seniors; this will really diversify your college applications. Miss. Sanderson is great, it's a decent crew."

"Ok, I'll bite," Vincent indulged her, "Who's in Glee club?"

"Well Nick's in it, obviously. Adrian and Lizzie, they're freshmen so I don't really know either but they seem ok. Melrose Rodriguez, that pretty sophomore girl who I'm pretty sure is scholarship. Jay Bishop, just probably padding his college resume up. Robin Cervantes, he's a sophomore too but I don't know much about him. Oliver Grant- yeah, I know, I'm surprised too but he can sing. I don't know what his angle is but whatever, I'll just ignore him. Last one in is Amber."

There was a silence at the table as everyone's eyes went straight to Adelina.

"What?" she asked.

"Well you two were best friends in freshman year," Tyler commented, "Then after her mom died...poof, now you hate the sight of each other."

"We're not friends, people move apart," Adelina shrugged, "I don't see what she has to do with me."

"Well I can't sing for shit, as both you and Mads attest," Vincent gave an apologetic smile, "So I won't be joining Sanderson's little musical experiment. I hope you enjoy it anyway Addison."

"Come on guys," Addison begged.

"Can you see me at a singing competition? I think the cane won't be too much of a help on stage," Jack stated, "Doing some show choir dancing and you've got to dance around my stick."

Everyone laughed.

"Jace? Tyler? Deacon?"

"I might do actually," Jason contemplated, "Nick was super into it so I might give it a shot."

"Not for me, got too much already, sorry," Tyler apologised.

"Deacon?"

"I'll think about it, if that helps?"

"It does- Mads?"

"If it means that much to you, I'll think about it," Madison offered.

"Well well chums, what are we talking about?"

Diana appeared at the table, Libby behind her. Everyone internally groaned- they could tolerate Libby, but absolutely none of them liked Diana. She may be rich, but she just had the worst personality in the world. Not even having insanely wealthy parents could allow them to call her a friend. Libby was under her spell, following her around like a sad lost puppy when she could easily join up with Adelina and Addison.

"Hi Diana," Tyler decided to take one for the team, "Erm, we're just talking about Miss. Sanderson's new Glee club."

"Oh yeah, I heard. Anyway you guys, I'm throwing a party Friday night, you're all invited- even Stevie Wonder over here."

"You know I can barely see, Diana, but even I can see that you look like a skank right now," Jack bit back.

The whole group hid their laughs as Diana's mouth closed in shock.

"Whatever, I'm going now, see you at the party."

She stalked off, Libby hot on her heels. As soon as she was out of earshot, everyone burst out laughing.

"Dude that was brutal," Deacon patted Jack on the back.

"She had it coming; she's a total bitch," Addison laughed, "Anyway..."

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Tess waited patiently as everyone filed into Glee club, extremely excited for the first session. Oliver was late, of course, but everyone else was perfectly on time. No one sat next to one another, all clearly in different cliques, ranging from the popular Addison to the newbie loser Lizzie. Everyone was shifting awkwardly from side to side.

"Hi everyone, welcome to Glee club," Tess beamed, "You all know me as Miss. Sanderson, but you may not know each other. We're going to go around the room, say our names and one fun fact about ourselves. My name is Tess Sanderson and I once got bitten by a squirrel while I was ten. Go."

She clicked her finger at Jay.

"Hi, I'm Jay Bishop and I was born in Argentina."

"Hello, I'm Robin Cervantes and I like making clothes."

"I'm Melrose Rodriguez and I love to dance."

"Addison Daniels here and I have a bee allergy."

"Oliver Grant and I do boxing."

"I'm Adrian Yang and I am going to be president someday."

"Hey everyone, my name is Lizzie Sawyer and my favourite movie is _Clueless_."

"My name is Amber Houghton and I am only half interested in this exercise."

Oliver sniggered, but everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Thank you for that," Tess looked deflated, "Anyway, I have been thinking of some names for us and I have decided on a name, but want to run it by you- the Top Notes. How about a show of hands in favour of it?"

To her surprise, everyone raised their hand.

"Ok, that was surprisingly easy. Anyway, I have to do the boring stuff now. Our aim is to get to show choir nationals, this year they're being held in Los Angeles. There's a sectionals competition around Thanksgiving time, a regionals in early spring then nationals just before summer vacation. We need twelve people to compete at a competition and as you can see, we have nine so we need to get recruiting everyone. I'm hoping to get an open house sorted soon, but I'd like us to have the requisite number of singers before we get there. When it comes to solos in competitions, I'll be awarding it based on hard work and who I think can carry it. We'll need to get some money in for costumes and stuff, but we can work on that later."

"I have a couple of people possibly interested," Addison raised her hand.

"Fantastic Addison!" Tess beamed, "We need them, so really drill it hard."

Amber rolled her eyes at it, mouthing something cruel.

"Now I need to see how you sing together, so I've prepared a song. I think it's one you'll all know, but I've got the sheet music here in case you don't. We'll do some verses as a group, some as boys and some as girls, mix it up a bit you know? Ok, pass these along everyone."

She handed out the music to John Lennon's _Imagine._

"Let's start with the entire group. Ok, let's go."

_Imagine there's no countries, it isn't hard to do, nothing to kill or die for, and no religion too_

It was, for lack of a better word, incredibly lacklustre. Nobody sounded like they wanted to be there, there was no harmony or melody with them. Everyone sounded out of tune, merely singing robotically off the sheet. It was no better with the boy and girl groups, none of them jelled either. Tess watched in horror, she really needed to work with them.

"Alright everyone, that was...something. Shall we try dancing? Ok, follow these steps."

That wasn't too great either. Oliver and Robin were disasters, quite frankly. Whilst Robin was clearly giving it a go, Oliver just had two left feet and zero effort. He was someone who would have to stand in the back. Jason was also pretty terrible as well, but at least he had the co-ordination that Oliver was sorely lacking. Jay was pretty good; he had rhythm and moved fairly well. Adrian was a bit too excited, but he would be easy to work with.

Amber was also ok, but wasn't making too much effort- Tess figured that she was a good, not great, but suitable enough. Lizzie showed promise, though was clearly untrained. Addison could dance well, though Tess guessed she would be as a cheerleader.

There was one stand out though.

Melrose stood in the middle, looking at the others as though they were dirt under her shoe.

"Ugh for God's sake, just watch me," she ended up yelling. Standing in front, she followed Tess' instructions but with way more talent. Her body moved beautifully, she was totally involved in one thing- dancing. The others watched in awe as Melrose showed them up. At one point, she started voguing to an imaginary beat.

"No offense, but this is the level you guys need to get on," she tossed her afro back.

"Thank you Melrose, that was brilliant, but remember this is a team effort," Tess tried to calm her down, "Not everyone can dance on this level- perhaps you'll be able to help me with choreography in future, hm?"

"This is a lost cause, Miss. Sanderson," Melrose told her bluntly.

"Sorry, who died and made you queen?" Jay snapped at her.

"The former Queen of Dance," Melrose shot back.

"Well I don't think any of us voted for you."

At that moment, the group descended into massive squabbling. Melrose and Jay were yelling at each other in the forefront, with the others broken off into mini arguments. Amber had started on Addison, Oliver's mocking causing them to both turn their attention to him. Robin was making comments at Lizzie, whilst Adrian was sniping about Jason's looks. Tess stood at the forefront, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

This was not The Top Notes she imagined.

"Ok, guys, guys," she tried to yell, waving her arms about in an attempt to signal them. No one paid attention.

"SHUT IT!"

Everyone went silent as Jenny Ryan walked into the room. Jenny was Tess' best friend and the guidance counsellor, a no nonsense woman who refused to treat the bratty rich kids with the kid gloves that Principal Feathers did. Her fiery red hair was up in a tight ponytail, hands on her hips.

"Thank you," Jenny continued glaring at them, "Now Miss. Sanderson has put a hell of a lot of effort into making this Glee club happen, it's not an easy task. By arguing amongst yourselves like grade schoolers, you're disrespecting her hard work. You expect to win a trophy? Please, you're not going to win anything with this attitude. Now remember that I have to write recommendations for your college essays and believe me, there are thousands of rich kids wanting to go to Harvard and Yale. Those kids will have a better shot with guidance counsellors who like them. Now, I want you all to apologise to Miss. Sanderson."

The bewildered teens stood rooted to the spot.

"NOW!" Jenny yelled.

"Sorry, Miss. Sanderson," they all managed to mutter.

"Better," Jenny nodded, "Now I'm going. If Miss. Sanderson informs me of any other issues with you, there'll be trouble. Understood?"

They all nodded frantically.

"Good."

Jenny winked at Tess as she exited, the Glee club teacher thanking God for her best friend.

"Miss. Ryan is right you guys," she addressed them all; "I know that you're all from different cliques and friendships, but this team is more than just about singing or dancing. This first week won't be about getting ready for sectionals, it'll be about making you a TEAM. We'll be practicing singing and dancing together, but we're also going to make you a cohesive unit. There will be team building exercises- you may groan now, but you won't win if you look like a bunch of loose cannons. Ok, this first practice is over. Consider this a giant failure. Now go on."

Everyone walked out with the decency to look ashamed, apart from Amber, who flounced off without a care in the world.

Lizzie, however, stayed behind.

"I'm sorry about that Miss. Sanderson," Lizzie apologised, "Please don't stop believing in glee club; I really want this to work."

"Not your fault Lizzie," Tess sighed, "I want it to work too. Your dancing is good, work on it a little at home and you'll be really on the right track."

"Thanks Miss. S," Lizzie smiled kindly before leaving.

Tess leaned against the piano, rubbing her forehead. This was not going to be easy.

Outside, Oliver headed to one of the outer buildings which lacked CCTV. Rumbling in his pockets, he found his cigarette pack and started lighting up. He leaned against the wall, puffing on his cig and not paying attention to anything else.

He was interrupted by a light cough. Opening his eyes, he saw Adelina coughing delicately into her fist.

"You know how bad smoking is for you, right?" she asked him.

"I didn't think you'd care about my health, Parker."

"I don't, I'm just stating the obvious. It's a disgusting habit anyway."

"Quick question: when are you going to get that stick out of your ass?"

"Excuse me?" Adelina looked offended.

"You're always so rigid, it's disgustingly perfect. Light up a cigarette, get drunk on cheap beer, have some fun instead of being so judgemental all the time."

"Excuse me if I want to live past thirty."

"Well you need to loosen up Parker."

"Not if it's with the likes of you," Adeline sneered, "Why did you join Glee club anyway? I thought you were too cool for the likes of show choir."

"I like to sing, is that a crime? Besides, Sanderson said that chicks dig guys that can sing."

He winked at her.

Adelina hated the fact she found him attractive. He was handsome, even with that giant smirk on his face. There were better guys in this school, yet Oliver Grant managed to be one of the best looking one. It didn't mean that she liked him- he was awful- but damn.

"Hey Adelina!"

Hayley Dawson had become Adelina's shadow. Adelina recognised this ambition; she knew that this girl wanted to be the most popular kid at Fairfall. Hayley already had the best clothes in the freshman class and her own little posse who followed her around like she was God. She'd joined the cheerleading squad for popularity and had chosen Adelina to fawn over. Adelina hated it, but really hoped that Hayley wouldn't fall under the spell of someone like Diana.

"Hi Hayley."

"Can I help you with anything?" Hayley asked.

"God is every little freshman a sycophant?" Oliver asked, with an eye roll.

"Who the hell is this idiot?"

"He's not worth your time," Adelina crossed her arms, "All you need to know is that he's an idiot."

"Lina loves me really."

"Hayley! I've been looking for you."

Hayley rolled her eyes as Deacon rushed over. Ever since Hayley started at Fairfall and they started living separately after their parents separated, Deacon had become even more overprotective than usual. He treated like a tiny doll who should be cloistered in a nunnery and protected from the parental separation.

She knew about their dad's affair, she'd overheard her mom speak about it on the phone to their aunt. Deacon didn't know; he'd taken his father's side in the separation. Deacon idolised their father, he'd be broken if he found out that William had cheated. Hayley hadn't told him, though she deep down wanted to so he'd see their side of it.

Hayley was glad that her brother was at least popular.

"Hayley, what is that make up you're wearing? You're fourteen."

"All the cheerleaders wear that make up, chill out," Adelina told him.

"Yeah, exactly. Anyway, we were busy putting this loser in his place, so you should head off to dad's now," Hayley snapped.

"Is Grant bothering you ladies?"

"I could take you down and make you cry like a little bitch in an instant Dawson, I'm not too scared. Anyway, this conversation is bumming me out more than this cigarette so I am going to go home. Parker, always a pleasure. Dawsons, not so much. Cheerio."

He tipped an imaginary hat before walking away, blowing a last puff of cigarette in Deacon's face.

"Honest to God, he's an idiot. Come on Hayley, I'll drop you off at mom's."

"I'm not finished here."

"I'm supposed to drop you home, mom said."

"I can take her home after this," Adelina interrupted, "Is that ok?"

"Thank you," Hayley yelped a little too excitedly, thrilled to be away from her brother even for a second.

"Ok fine," Deacon shrugged, "I'll see you later then."

Walking off with his hands in his pocket, he knew that Hayley was starting to outgrow him. He wished things were like they had before, when they were younger. Hayley wasn't a brat, his parents were happy. Things were easier back then.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

After a disastrous first rehearsal, Tess was hoping for a better second one.

"Ok everyone, welcome back. Now our first one wasn't too great, so I'm hoping that this will be a little better. I'm hoping for a better go this time around. Now-ʺ

There was a gentle sound of footsteps. Madison and Deacon had approached the door, looking hesitant.

"Hi guys, can I help?" she asked cheerfully.

"We...we'd like to sign up, if that's ok," Madison told her, "Ads convinced us."

Addison let out a giant grin at the sight of her sister and good friend.

"That is so great, come on in both of you. Now, who wants to go first?"

"I will," Deacon offered, raising a hand. He came forward and stood in front of the group.

"Hi everyone, I'm Deacon Dawson, I'm a junior and I will be singing 'In My Head' by Ryland James."

"Fantastic, "Tess beamed, "Let's hear it."

_Let me say this first_

_I'm forever yours_

_But you love the trouble_

_We've been here before_

_Even though it hurts_

_You're my favourite curse_

_I can't fight the thrill_

_But through all the struggle_

_I will be here still_

His voice was good, mid range. Everyone seemed to like him, Deacon gaining a kind round of applause from everyone in the room.

Tess nodded at Madison to come forward, the jock shaking nervously.

"Hello everyone, I'm Madison Daniels, I'm also a junior and I'll be performing 'Head Above Water' by Avril Lavigne.

_I've gotta keep the calm before the storm_

_I don't want less, I don't want more_

_Must bar the windows and the doors_

_To keep me safe, to keep me warm_

_Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for_

_Can't part the sea, can't reach the shore_

_And my voice becomes the driving force_

_I won't let this pull me overboard_

Madison also received a healthy round of applause, Addison jumping up to give her a standing ovation.

"Great job the both of you," Tess clapped, "Now I think that I speak for everyone when I say that you are both extremely welcome in the Glee club. I'll give you rehearsal schedules and info after the class, so please sit down. Everyone welcome our newest members of The Top Notes."

Everyone applauded again.

"Now everybody, there's a pep assembly next week. This is the perfect thing to prepare for, so we'll be doing it at the invitation of Principal Feathers. We have to rehearse for this, of course, but we also need to desperately practice team building because of the horrendous display that was the first lesson's exercise. We'll be singing 'One Kiss,' as it's a popular song and easy to sing. I've decided that out first soloist will be Addison."

"Why her?" Amber asked sulkily.

"Amber's shown dedication and has encouraged new members, hence she deserves it," Tess told her bluntly, not in the mood for Amber's snarkiness, "Melrose, perhaps you'd like to help with the choreography?"

"After she was such a bitch last time?" Robin protested.

"See, this is what I'm talking about when I say we need team building exercises. Look, Melrose may have been a little hasty in her criticisms last time, but she is our most experienced dancer and we need to look polished. Melrose?"

"I'll help," Melrose offered, looking unimpressed.

"Thank you," Tess forced a smile, "Now as you know, we do need twelve members for sectionals and we are one short. We need more people, so spread the word. That is our afterthought though, we need to get practicing. I have sheet music; we need you all to prioritise learning the words of the song so do that in your spare time. Everyone, split into two, boys over there and girls over there. We'll practice some moves. Melrose, up front please."

Melrose went to the front as Tess started playing the song on her phone so they could get a feel of it. The dark haired girl clapped her hands as she began to think.

Tess prayed to God that this assembly would encourage more members. Deacon and Madison were a help, they were both fairly popular. Just that magic twelve, that's all she wanted.

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter- we got new members. I tried to include every character who will be in Glee club.**

**Next Time: The Top Notes perform their first assembly, which has varying success. Fortunately, it might have helped the member drive when there's a small trickle of members.**

**Questions:**

**Who do you think will join next?**

**Will Hayley ever reveal their father's secret to Deacon?**

**Who is your favourite character so far?**

**Who are your ships?**

**What songs would you like to see in future group numbers?**

**Thanks again for reading; I really hope I'm doing your characters justice. If you have any comments or queries, shoot me a message so we can talk it over. Please review if you can, I love to hear your feedback. Worry not if your character isn't in Glee next episode, I'm spreading it over the next few chapters. I'll also be starting to introduce minor characters too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thank you for all the support so far, don't forget to review xxx**

**Chapter 5**

"Big day today!"

Cordelia Stevens stood over her godson, clapping her fake nails excitedly. The boutique owner, a woman of a certain age with soft chocolate skin, was a lot more excited than Robin was. Whilst the fifteen year old was an often solemn boy, Cordelia was full of life and exuberant.

"You should be more excited," Cordelia gripped Robin's tense shoulders, "This is your first big performance! You'll be showing off The Top Notes, maybe you'll get to 12 members after this."

"It's just a pep assembly."

"Well I still think it sounds like a lot of fun darling. You need to smile more; you're just like your father."

Robin scowled at the comparison to Miguel Cervantes. His father, the famed zoologist who'd had a long and industrious career after gaining his PhD at UC San Diego, was not a man he admitted much. Whilst Miguel was certainly brilliant, he was not the most loving man. Robin had spent most of his early life in Africa, cared for by his mother Elaine. Elaine was his father's assistant, a caring and doting mother. She'd always attempt to care for him when he wasn't left in the care of locals. Robin was basically the gay Cady Heron.

When they were in the DRC, studying bird types, Elaine came down with African sleeping sickness. To his son's protest, Miguel sent Robin from the first plane from Kinshasa to Connecticut. In a hospital bed in the capital, Elaine died. As soon as the funeral happened, Robin was sent to live with his godmother Cordelia. Cordelia had been a dear friend of Elaine since they were at college, so it seemed a perfect fit.

Robin got a phone call, card and present on his birthday and Christmas, along with emails every other month. His rich father paid for school and everything else. Cordelia gave all the love.

"Can you not just focus on finding a man?"

"I don't need a man, I have you honey," Cordelia ruffled Robin's hair.

"Yeah, well first I'm your godson; I'm also gay and underage. Look, I'm sure there are some very good guys at Fairfall. All you need to do is a singles mixer or online dating. I know that there's one next week at the Maple House."

"I will find a man when you cheer up," Cordelia pointed a spatula at her godson, "Ok kid, I'm heading to the boutique early to sort some clothes. If you wait a little while, I can give you a ride to school."

"I'm good thanks, gonna head there early. I'll see you after the pep rally."

"Hem hem."

Cordelia pointed to her cheek, Robin loyally going over and giving her a peck. Grabbing his backpack, he headed out of the nice house and took the short walk to school. He was slightly nervous about the Glee performance, especially with the dancing, but he figured Melrose was a pretty good choreographer. Robin hoped they gained more members for Glee; he really enjoyed being part of it. Miss. Sanderson was a nice teacher and he liked everyone in it. Well, Melrose was a bit of a bitch, Amber was a mess and Oliver was an immature idiot. Other than that, everyone was cool.

Classes went as normal, so Robin headed to the pep assembly after school. Principal Feathers introduced the football team, talking about how they'd be winning yet another high school championship under the captaincy of Tyler McBride. This was followed by a display from the cheerleaders. As soon at the cheer squad finished, Addison rushed off to get changed behind the stage for the Top Notes performance.

Tess was in front near the stage, nervously wringing her hands together.

"Hello Tess."

In front of her, Vice Principal Gretchen Jenkins let out the smuggest grin imaginable. Whilst Feathers may be principal, everyone knew that VP Jenkins ran the show. The former economics teacher ruled the school, putting on the smiling public face to everyone else and ruling Fairfall Prep with an iron fist. She flattered the parents and made them think that they were in control, when everyone knew otherwise.

In short, Vice Principal Jenkins liked to be on top.

"Hello Gretchen," Tess greeted curtly.

"Well it seems like your band of merry losers will shortly be making a fool out of themselves. I cannot believe that you think something so lame as show choir has a place at Fairfall Prep. The parents will not have this. Do you really think a club that accepts scholarship kids like Elizabeth Sawyer and future master criminals Oliver Grant will be accepted? I only say master criminal because he's not at some ghetto public school. Tess, this was a noble experiment but I think that it's time to call it quits. Deacon Dawson, Addison Daniels, they'll see sense and leave soon enough."

"I don't need your cruelty, _Gretchen," _Tess coldly replied, "The Top Notes will be great, I know these kids."

"I actually somewhat respect your for at least attempting this silly experiment, but you are foolish for believing in such a stupid dream. You go raise their hopes. Have fun."

Spinning on her heel, Vice Principal Jenkins walked away.

A little despondent, Tess headed backstage.

"Ok everyone, gather round," she clapped her hands together, "We all know what to do, just do everything we practiced. If you're lost on choreography, then look to Melrose. Addison has the lead vocals but the rest of you know your stuff. I believe that we can do this. I know it's not going to be as polished as it will be at future competitions, but I think we can give it our best shot. Just have fun; we want to encourage people to join. Any questions?"

Nobody answered.

"Ok, well I'll go introduce us. Now I thought that maybe we could all put out hands in the middle, like a show circle and after three, put our hands in the air and yell 'AMAZING.' Ok?"

She started it, the reluctant teenagers joining in. At least Lizzie and Adrian made an effort to pretend to care. After they all did it, Tess headed upstage to join Principal Feathers.

"Thank you to our wonderful marching band for that wonderful performance. There is a treat in store for you in the new show choir, The Top Notes. Miss. Sanderson, the faculty advisor, will be introducing them."

Principal Feathers set off an enthusiastic clap, receiving only polite applause in return.

"Hi everyone, some of you will be in my classes. I'm Miss. Sanderson and I'm the director of The Top Notes, the new show choir here at Fairfall Prep. We're a group devoted to singing a range of songs, both for fun and competition. There's no need for full musical talent, we'll happily accept anyone who is interested and committed to the team. We already have eleven amazing members but we need more in order to register for competitions. For anyone interested, please head along to our next practice, you'll find this in a school wide email. Now without further ado, I present to you...The Top Notes!"

Tess rushed the microphone off stage, the curtains flying open.

Addison stood at the front, her back to the audience. The boys stood on one side, led by Jay, with Melrose leading the girls.

_One kiss is all it takes_

_Fallin' in love with me_

_Possibilities_

_I look like all you need_

The music between the verses started up, the dancing beginning.

_Let me take the night, I love real easy_

_And I know that you'll still wanna see me_

_On the Sunday morning, music real loud_

_Let me love you while the moon is still out_

It wasn't spectacular, but it wasn't terrible either. Some of the harmonies were a little off and the dancing wasn't great, but they still showed everyone off very well. Melrose was a brilliant dancer, whilst Addison's vocals were excellent- perfect for the song. Tess still looked around to see if anyone looked interested. Most of them just seemed to be grooving along, whilst others just looked plainly uninterested in the role.

Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

There was polite applause from the audience, but nothing that showed excitement. Tess followed them off stage, everyone catching their breath from all the dancing.

"Well everyone, I think that was a good start."

"We sucked," Amber plainly stated, "I'm sorry, but we did. I looked at the audience, they were enjoying the song but none of them thought that we were particularly good. Sorry to burst your bubble, Miss. Sanderson, but we sucked _hard_."

"She's right," Deacon shrugged, "We weren't great."

"Look you guys, it was your first try and you did super well. No one is going to look at how polished it was, all they'll want to see is a club they might want to join. Your vocals were great; it was just the harmonies that need working. Above all, Glee is about singing so dancing won't be a priority. We can work on the dancing, that's something you won't need to worry about. At least you looked like a team this time, it was better. Now go sit back in the assembly and hope it worked. Just remember to encourage your friends."

As the teens shuffled away back into the gym, Tess watched them go. She wouldn't let the likes of Gretchen Jenkins be right, she'd be damned if she would let that happen. One more, that's all she needed as a bare minimum, one more.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE –

The Glee club sat in anticipation as they hoped that a twelfth member would walk through the door. Tess was chief amongst them, drumming her fingers against the top of the piano.

Please God, please.

Her prayers were answered when Jason McCafferey and Jack Perry entered. Score.

"Hi guys," she tried to hide her general giddiness, "How can I help you?"

"We'd like to join," they chimed in simultaneously.

"I'm not going to be so good in the dancing department," Jack nodded to his stick, "But I'm not totally blind so I won't bump into anyone."

"I thought it might be fun, if Nick is so enthusiastic," Jason added.

Tess, truth be told, was worried about Nick. The senior was a daredevil, who did stupid shit like set food on fire and eat it and riding his motorcycle dangerously. He was a good kid, but he had zero self-control. At least Oliver knew how to keep it together, Nick did stupid shit because he could. At least his parents could pay his hospital bills if he ever half died.

"Well ok, we'll be able to accommodate you Jack, no problem. Would you like to start?"

Jack nodded, rolling his stick over to the middle of the room.

"Hi, I'm Jack Perry and I'll be singing 'Friends in Low Places' by Garth Brooks."

Blame it all on my roots, I showed up in boots

_And ruined your black tie affair_

_The last one to know, the last one to show_

_I was the last one you thought you'd see there_

_And I saw the surprise and the fear in his eyes_

_When I took his glass of champagne and I toasted you_

_Said, "Honey, we may be through_

_But you'll never hear me complain"_

Tess appreciated the country lilt in his voice, which could be new. Obviously he couldn't move around a lot, but that wouldn't stop Tess from allowing a kid to shine. She'd work in every way she could to ensure that Jack was able to sing and dance with the rest of them.

She supposed his well off parents allowed him to get the best medical care, but he still didn't seem to allow his disability to let him down. If anyone started on him, Jack had quips that would put most comedians to shame. Tess wasn't going to baby him, certainly because nobody else did. She was much more receptive to having Jack on the team than Jason, who was still a massive wildcard.

When he finished, everyone applauded him heavily.

"Great job Jack. Jason?"

"Hi everyone, I'm Jason McCafferey and I'll be singing 'Into the Fire' by Disturbed."

_Oh Devon_

_Won't go to Heaven_

_She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again_

_Leave her_

_We will receive her_

_It is beyond your control_

_Will you ever meet again?_

Jason had a scream voice like his brother, which Tess exactly expected. He received a genuine round of applause once he was done.

"Fantastic job guys," Tess clapped, "Great. Welcome to the Glee club, both of you. Please sit down as I talk about this week's assignment."

Jack sat up near Deacon, whilst Jason bro hugged his twin.

"This week is all about getting out of your comfort zone. We'll be performing songs by artists that you wouldn't normally listen to or associate with. I want you all to perform songs that you don't know by artists that are completely opposite to you. Say if you like death metal, go for Taylor Swift. Just mix it up; I want you to really go out on a limb for this. If you want to work in pairs or a group, then that's absolutely fine, I encourage you to work together. Ok work on that. Jack and Jason, come up here please so that I can assess your singing and dancing."

Jack and Jason raced up whilst everyone else looked at one another.

Addison leaned over to her sister, "Hey, wanna work on something together?"

Madison nodded, pulling her chair over.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Well, maybe grunge? Or..."

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

_The Daniels Household_

Madison lay on her back as Addison typed on her laptop. They were alone this evening. Both parents were in DC, their older brother didn't live in Fairfall and their younger brother was at a Boy Scouts event. They were trying to think up a song to sing.

"I was thinking 'Everlong' by the Foo Fighters," Addison suggested.

"How does that go?"

Addison played it on YouTube, nodding along.

"Yeah that works," Madison agreed, "It's a fairly simple song, we can learn it quickly and divvy up parts. Well, that was easy. I don't know if anyone else in Glee club is going to pair up, I don't even know why Amber is there to be honest. I know her mom died and her dad went off with that skinny blonde woman, but she's had a stick up her ass for over a year. What is her problem?"

"I don't know and I don't care to be honest, Maddie. Lina's got me now anyway."

Madison's phone buzzed. She leaned over.

"Vincent wants me to go on a double date with him this weekend; it's his cousin and her boyfriend. Guess I have to really."

She started typing her response.

"I don't think it would be the worst thing in the world if you came out, you know."

"Connecticut in general may be pretty liberal, but anything or anyone that is different is not welcome in Fairfall. Mom and Dad may be Democrats, but they're more moderate than anything else. Look, when I go to college, I'm going to be out but I can wait until then. Vincent graduates this year, so we can just say we broke up over summer because of the distance. I can be single until graduation, it's no problem. Look, I would be teased until the end of senior year if this came out. I'd be that rich lesbian. Mom and Dad would have to cope with that politically, imagine what it'll do to this family. Not everyone is ok with the gay, even in the 21st century. I'm fine how I am. I may not be as popular as you, but I have friends and the soccer team is the best. Just two more years and I can be with girls. Besides, Vincent is a great guy and he doesn't deserve to go through shit either."

Vincent had an old neighbor who was kicked out of her house for being gay, so felt protective when Madison approached him. They'd been friends for years, so it was an easy decision. Vincent wasn't too interested in relationships, he was happy to fake a make out every so often to keep it going.

"I think it'll more ok than you think."

"Well, I'm not going to bother," Madison shrugged, "So are we going to take lines each?"

"I guess."

"Anyway, I caught Deacon looking at you earlier."

"He's nice but not interested."

"At least you get to be with who you want to be," Madison replied, ruefully.

"Chin up honey," Addison pushed her twin's chin up so that they were looking at one another, "It's going to be hard, but when I'm maid of honour at your future wedding, it's going to be alright. People are going to be awful about it but the world is changing. Any girl that you marry is the luckiest that there will ever be. Besides, once Vincent's gone to college, you can use all sorts of apps to meet people."

"Thing is, I don't know how it will be sexually. Hook ups aren't really my thing anyway."

"I'm sure you'll know in the moment. I was fine with my first time. I suppose you'll know if you're a lesbian, you'll sort of know how it works. Anyway, you don't have to worry about getting pregnant so that's something."

Madison laughed.

"You can be my surrogate then."

"You got it babe."

"What do you think about Jack and Jason joining Glee club?"

"Well Jack will hopefully put Amber and the other idiots in Glee in check, so that's cool. Jason's obviously a friend, but I'm worried he's going to injure himself doing some stupid stunt. That metal music isn't me. Still, we've got over the line to compete. I'm actually looking forward to this, Top Notes will show off the two most talented girls in this school."

"You're so modest sis," Madison playfully rolled her eyes; "You weren't so graceful when you nearly fell over my soccer ball this morning."

"You shouldn't have left it out then," Addison responded, prodding her sister's nose, "I'm not missing cheer competitions, we have to beat North Thornton Prep again this year. Come on then, let's start practicing the lyrics."

-WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Alright everybody," Tess clapped her hands, "Let's give it up for Addison and Madison's wonderful performance. This was a great example of stepping outside of the comfort zone. They really worked the vocals of the band to match them, without losing sight of their own talents. It was also a great example of being out there in terms of song and bad choice. Let's give the ladies a round of applause."

The Daniels sat back down.

"Anyone else want to share?"

"I have something," Jay put his hand up; "I've been working on some Faith Evans."

"Let's see what you've got," Tess encouraged.

_I remember the way_

_You used to love me_

_I remember the days_

_You used to love me_

_You don't appreciate the time_

_I put into this love affair of ours, baby_

_I couldn't let you walk around_

_Thinking it's alright to let me down, I remember_

Everyone grooved to the R&B soul song, the opposite to Jay's Latino and urban interests.

"Another great job Jay," Tess applauded, "Excellent job."

Jay smirked. He'd taken Adderall before the performance, just to enhance it. He did that before every big event or performance, just to give it that extra kick. Nobody knew about it, his parents wouldn't allow it even if he was diagnosed with ADHD. Jay didn't have the disorder, but he took the drug every so often. Some kid got him it outside the Seven-Eleven for a sum that the rich Jay could easily afford.

Nobody would expect the perfect Jay Bishop to be hooked on illegally gained medication. He knew a lot of rich kids with drug addiction, but everybody ignored what seemed to be a pretty surface. His parents, who cared about looks, would be horrified that their son was drugging himself. Jay knew about the side effects, but he'd stopped caring long ago. He felt euphoria and wakefulness, like he was in some sort of perfect dream.

Everyone was enamoured with his performance. He liked being adored. It would be like that when he got valedictorian and got into an Ivy League school- that was his life plan anyway.

"Thanks," he grinned, bowing arrogantly before sitting down.

There was a gentle knock on the door, Tess turning around to see Adelina hovering nervously. The teacher went over to her.

"Can I help you Adelina?" Tess asked of the quiet student.

"Are you still holding auditions for Glee club?" the blonde asked, rigid as a board.

"We are, yes. Are you interested in joining?"

"Well, erm, Addison said it was fun and I like singing sometimes so I thought that I might, ya know, enjoy it. I'm still not sure though. It seems...well I'm not sure."

Tess knew that Adelina would be shy about this kind of thing. Adelina didn't ever seem to genuinely smile, even when she did well on tests or when she was with her friends. Whenever she was cheering, her smile was as fake as a three dollar bill. She was poised, graceful and just a tiny bit cold. Adelina was essentially an expensive porcelain doll.

"Well how about you have a trial week?" Tess suggested, "You don't have to commit to anything, just see how you feel. How about that?"

Adelina nodded slightly, still looking incredibly nervous.

"Ok, come on in. Alright everyone, Adelina here is interested in joining for a trial period. What song are you going to sing?"

"I'll be singing 'Still Falling for You' by Ellie Goulding."

"Whenever you're ready."

_Fire and ice_

_This love is like fire and ice_

_This love is like rain and blue skies_

_This love is like sun on the rise_

_This love got me rolling the dice_

_Don't let me lose_

_Still falling for you_

_Still falling for you_

Her voice was soft and gentle, but she was avoiding looking anyone in the eye. Amber looked unimpressed at the sight of her former best friend, but that was no surprise.

Everyone applauded when Adelina was done, Addison jumping up excitedly.

"Fantastic Adelina, really great. Sit down, we can talk after rehearsal."

Adelina received an awkward hug from Addison, sitting down beside her. Amber moved her chair away as far as possible.

"Well we have fourteen members now!" Tess clapped enthusiastically, "This is really great stuff. I'll be able to sign us up for sectionals now. Now has anyone else got anything prepared for this week's assignments?"

Nobody answered.

"Well then, I think it's time for boys v girls! You'll go into two groups and perform a song of your choice. This'll be an entirely hands off exercise, I'll let you decide how it's going to work. Next Friday, both teams will perform. Whilst we're doing that, we'll devote rehearsals to singing and dancing practice. Everyone split off into teams now and begin. Boys to the left, girls to the right."

The girls, with the exception of Amber, welcomed Adelina. The boys huddled in an immediate circle like a rugby scrum, talking with much more intensity than the girls. It only took two minutes to work out that Jay was elected leader of his little faction.

Tess watched from the piano, pleased at her progress.

Fourteen was good enough, but she really felt like she could get more. Deacon, Madison, Jack, Jason and Adelina had all joined after first auditions, so others quite easily could. All Tess needed was to work a little magic on the kids at Fairfall Prep and she'd have her dream.

**Hello all, hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Next Time: The groups simultaneously clash and bond as they work on their numbers. Tyler finds himself connecting with a girl he'd never suspect. There's tension between Oliver and Adelina. Jason gets in trouble.**

**Questions:**

**Who do you think Tyler will connect to?**

**Why is there tension between Oliver and Adelina?**

**What does Jason get in trouble over?**

**Thanks again, don't forget to review and I hope to see you next time xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thank you for the support so far! Please don't forget to review xxx**

**Chapter 6**

Melrose hated the stupid school bus.

You'd think rich private school kids would know how to behave, but they really didn't. Melrose was listening to Selena, leaning against a window. A couple of the jocks stared her up and down like a piece of meat, Melrose flipping them off when they did. She couldn't be bothered with their bullshit. Behind her and in front of her, freshmen were throwing paper balls and planes.

She was never going to be able to afford a car, so it would be school bus until graduation.

Lana Goode did her best as Melrose's foster mom, even though she worked all hours in order to provide for the family. Teddy, Melrose's foster brother, was nine years old and an amazing kid in her opinion. The Goode family were her real family now. She didn't need some rich family with nice cars and a pool, she was happy with where she was.

She was relieved when the bus finally pulled into the school parking lot. Melrose was just about to cross the road from the door when a Porsche whipped past her. Cursing, she stormed over to the wretched vehicle as Tyler McBride exited the driver's side.

"Are you a moron?" she yelled.

"Sorry, can I help you?"

"You can darn well help me, you nearly knocked me over when I was getting off the bus," Melrose enunciated, throwing her arms around, "Maybe look where you're going next time pretty boy so that you don't run me over. Oh wait, I bet you were more scared of having daddy's Porsche scratched by a pedestrian."

"Get a car then," Tyler flippantly replied.

"Not everyone is rich, moneybags," Melrose snarled.

"You're pretty brave talking to someone like that, especially one you don't know."

"You almost ran me over, I think I have license to speak to you however the hell I want. Just because you're Mr. Rich Athlete doesn't mean I'm going to lick your sneakers right now."

"What did you say your name was?"

"Melissa Rose Rodriguez, but my friends- which you are not- call me Melrose," she tossed her pretty hair back, "You can write that down on your insurance forms McBride."

Tyler sniggered.

"Are you in that Glee club?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is it fun?"

"Gee, it's the bestest," Melrose mocked, putting her knuckles underneath her chin and letting out a fake grin, "We just have so much fun. Now, if you excuse me, I have shit to do that doesn't involve talking to you and making me want to die. I'll be taking my leave so stop looking at me like a stray puppy."

"Later Rodriguez," Tyler let out a wave.

Melrose glared at him as she walked away. Tyler watched her leave, hypnotised not only by her butt, but by her. He'd never had anyone dare speak to him like that, everyone at this place thought he was God. Melrose, he liked her. She was extremely hot, but he liked her spirit and sarcasm.

His parents would hate it. She wasn't white for a start; Tyler's racist parents would hate that. She'd also implied that she wasn't rich, which her parents would hate more. Tyler hated himself for listening to them, but he was a McBride, he had to be one of them.

Melrose spent the day normally before arriving to the small gym hall for Glee practice. She was the last to arrive, pulling up a chair. The girls were planning their number, which would be interesting for sure. Addison, as usual, was chairing proceedings.

"Hi everyone," the cheerleader beamed, "Let's get this Glee girl competition off to a start. I was thinking that we do a mash up."

"I'm sorry- who died and made her queen?" Amber asked from the corner.

"Well seeing as I'm not even sure why you're here, one of us has to step up and as Miss. Sanderson had clearly put her trust in me, it was decided that I would lead for this task. Anyway, I thought a mash up would be super cool. We can work on cutting and pasting the lyrics so that we can make sure it all flows well. Then there's choreography, which is going to be super, I was thinking Melrose could kill it again like she did with _One Kiss_."

"So Melrose does some choreography and you get lead as well?" Amber protested.

"Did I say I was going to get lead?"

"No, but it was heavily implied."

"Will you two shut it?" Madison practically yelled. Lizzie was too shy to protest and Adelina would never raise her voice like that.

"Right, sorry," Addison snapped back to reality, "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"How about Lady Gaga?" Lizzie suggested quietly, her hand slightly in the air, "I was listening to her last night and thought maybe we could do a mash up of _Paparazzi_ and _Just Dance_?" They're fairly up-tempo; I think they can weave together so we don't have to worry about lyrics."

There was silence in the room.

"I think that's a great idea," Addison beamed, "Brilliant Lizzie. Show of hands?"

All six girls raised their hands.

"Look, about choreography, I don't think I necessarily have to do it this time because you can all pretty much dance, unlike the boys," Melrose put a hand up, "I'd kind of like to be more than Paula Abdul, maybe this time I'd actually like to sing, considering this is a Glee club. We can do it easier than the boys."

"Adelina?" Addison turned to the blonde, who hadn't said a word so far, "Come on girl, you're cheer captain, you can move."

Adelina nodded slightly in agreement, looking less than thrilled.

"Now that we've all patted ourselves on the back, why don't we put the songs on and work out how to mash up the lyrics, assuming it's acapella?" Amber wisely suggested, getting her Spotify playlist out and finding Lady Gaga.

Addison finally grinned, "Let's get this done girls."

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

In the auditorium, the boys were gathered. Jay stood at the front.

"How about Bruno Mars?" Robin suggested, "His songs are cool."

The boys had also decided to perform a mash up, thinking that the girls wouldn't think of that. Robin's suggestion of Bruno Mars went down well, everyone nodding with excitement at the prospect.

"Which songs though?" Jay asked.

There was a flurry of suggestions, Bruno Mars' songbook suggested in its entirety. Eventually, they settled upon _Treasure _and_ That's What I Like. _Unlike the girls, who were bickering from the start, the boys were immediately ready to get together. It was quickly decided that the choreography would be rudimentary, as the only one who could move well was Jay.

They stood in a circle, practicing harmonies.

"Treasure, that is what you are, honey you're my golden star," they sang, trying their best to get their vocals in order. Unfortunately, they were all out of sorts, with Robin's high voice contrasting with Adrian's low one amongst others. As hard as they tried, they all seemed to be unable to match themselves fairly.

"Ok, let's take a break," Deacon suggested, "I wonder how the girls are doing."

"I'd be impressed if Amber and Addison don't kill each other," Jason laughed, "Seriously, I don't get girls, they're just so bitchy. Like, Nick and I got into fights all the time as kids but we made up like three seconds later and were playing together. These girls though, every time they fight you'd think it's the end of the world. Even after they've 'made up,' they'll talk about each other behind their backs. I'm counting down the days until there's a cat fights in the choir room."

"Ooh don't excite me," Jay teased, the other guys lightly mocking him for it.

"Hey, at least you could see it in full, I have to get my imagination in order," Jack pointed out.

"You're not like, fully blind though," Jason told him.

"Yeah but I can't see stuff properly. It's always hazy; I gotta have the stick here so that I don't crash into things. I can see your face but it's a bit dark, most are. If someone is physically close to me, I can see them fair enough. The dark glasses help a lot. Maybe they'll perfect the surgery one day- they're doing well in Germany, but I've had it since birth so I can live with it. I don't care if I never fully see again, but I won't say no if the opportunity arises. Man, I could look at girls properly and not have to squint- that scares them, let me tell you. Don't squint at girls, they'll think you're a serial murderer. I did at Amber once in freshman year, back when she was normal, she just ran!"

The boys burst out laughing; each practicing funny faces at one another.

"At least you have options," Robin complained, "There are like no gay guys in this school; I'm going to have to wait until college for stuff to happen."

"Nick's bi," Jason offered.

Robin and Nick both laughed.

"Not happening, sorry," Nick apologised to Robin, still laughing.

"I can tolerate that, no worries," Robin raised his hands.

They finished the practice, deciding that they would not be bothering with dancing. As they exited, Jason grabbed Deacon and Jay.

"I have something to show you guys."

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

That 'something' was what landed Jason in the principal's office. Principal Feathers and Vice Principal Jenkins were on one side of the desk; Jason was with Tess and Jenny on the other. Feathers was trying his best to look intimidating, whilst Jenkins was glowering at the senior.

"What exactly were you trying to achieve with this?" Jenkins asked.

Jason had the decency to look embarrassed, sinking into the comfy leather seats. He'd been found on a small slope roof outside of the gym, with camera blind spots so they wouldn't be seen. When one of the German teachers happened to use the short cut when she saw Jason about to skate off it and onto the filled dumpsters. Deacon and Jay were stood at the bottom, cheering excitedly until they saw Mrs. Holden.

Deacon and Jay had been let off, but Jason was dragged to see Feathers. They'd called Tess in as some kind of punishment for her being Glee director and had also asked Jenny, as guidance counsellor, to attend.

"I thought it would be funny, give me a thrill," Jason shrugged, "Look, it wasn't like I got injured."

"You're lucky you didn't break any bones," Feathers reminded him, "It was a stupid thing to do Mr. McCafferey. I thought you'd grow out of this daredevil streak in freshman year, but you're still doing things like this at seventeen and in your last year of high school. It's fine when you let out that adrenaline during football, but not when you're doing stupid tricks. Your parents will have to be called. Your parents are retired military; I'd hope that you would have more respect and self-preservation for yourself. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Erm, I won't do it again," Jason offered, "Look I'm sorry, but I thought it looked like fun."

"You know there are kids in this city that will go to school and work even when they're at death's door because they have no health insurance, right?" Jenny snapped, "If you'd hurt yourself, you could go to the best hospital and not worry about being bankrupt. Your parents can donate money to this school. Stop thinking stuff like this is incredible when it clearly isn't. Thank God your brother has a brain in his head. Where is it you want to go to school?"

"Vanderbilt- it's got a great engineering programme and I love Nashville."

"Well Vanderbilt doesn't accept idiots," Jenny continued, "I will be talking to Jay and Deacon to ensure they won't encourage this idiocy again."

Jason started to look embarrassed.

"I told you this Glee club was a bad idea," Jenkins whispered sinisterly, "Encourages idiocy. I think it should be shut down, or at the very least Mr. McCafferey be asked to leave."

"No wait, don't punish Miss. Sanderson or any of the others for me," Jason protested, "I like Glee club, I get my energy out. Look, if I promise not to do anything like this again will you not tell my parents? I'll pick up trash from the river or drive an old person to church."

The teachers all looked at each other.

"You have detention for a week, you can tell your parents it's for late homework," Feathers reasoned, "I cannot let it go unpunished. If you do this again, that's grounds for expulsion."

"Sorry sir," Jason dropped his head.

"Ok, the three of you can leave."

Jason, Jenny and Tess all left.

"Margaritas this weekend?" Jenny asked Tess.

"You got it girl," Tess waved as Jenny left, before rounding on Jason, "What the hell is wrong with you? If you want to break every limb in your body to look cool in front of two people, then there is clearly something wrong with you. Glee club could have been in trouble because of you. You may have a good shot at Vanderbilt, but not every kid in Glee has the experience or means to go to college. You're a senior who will be in college this time next year Jason, you'll be living on your own without teachers to hold your hand."

"I didn't mean to get you into trouble, Miss. Sanderson."

"I know you didn't, but don't think actions don't have consequences. You're nearly eighteen; you'd think you'd have this instinct by now. I expect you to be stellar in Glee club from now on and especially with this week's assignment. You got it?"

"Yes Miss. Sanderson."

"Good, now go away."

Jason slumped away, his back hunched.

Tess sighed- why was everything against this damn Glee club? All she wanted was for Top Notes to succeed. She hoped this week's assignment would really bring it through.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Oliver punched the bag hard.

Boxing was his energy, his freedom. He'd first been introduced to the sport by a sympathetic gym teacher in middle school who'd watched Oliver get pummelled by some bullies. Once Oliver started standing up for himself and falling under the bad boy crowd, he'd been left alone. Those bullies had gone to a different school anyway, allowing Oliver to cultivate his teen menace image.

He battered the bag, imagining that it was the kids who had hurt him during middle school. He imagined it was everything else.

Still, he was aware of someone else in the room.

"I can see you, you know."

Adelina jumped. She'd been hoping to avoid a conversation with him, or just anything outside the necessity of Glee club. He infuriated her and she hated that she found him extremely attractive.

"I was just dropping off some forms for Coach Carter, he said to leave them on the bleachers," Adelina placed a manila file on the steps.

"Playing teacher's pet again?"

Oliver didn't know how Adelina was so perfect and good all the time. She never swore or drunk or tried a cigarette. Her hand was always in the air, she never spoke back to teachers and she volunteered to help. Everytime she sat, she had her back straight and ankles crossed like a Victorian finishing school girl. Oliver did everything wrong, Adelina did everything right.

"It's called not being an asshole, you should try it some time," Adelina sniped at him.

"Ooh, burn," Oliver mocked, "You going to swear at me, Parker?"

"I don't stoop to your level, Grant, so just leave me alone."

"Oh come on, you like me really."

"I don't, strangely enough."

Oliver wiped a beam of sweat off of his brow, walking over so he was inches away from Adelina's face, "Maybe you should get to know me better then, Lina. I joined Glee club; I can't be that bad if you'd be willing to join an extra-curricular I'm in."

"I joined because I like to sing and thought it sounded fun. You being in it was just a little annoying."

"You do wound me Lina," Oliver put a hand on his heart, "What's the deal with you and Amber?"

"None of your business," Adelina snapped.

"Alright, chill yourself. You have a lot of suppressed anger for someone who acts like the lovechild of Gandhi and Mother Teresa with your saintliness. Have you ever tried boxing? Great way to learn self defence and discipline, I'm sure you need the first and have plenty of the second. Come on, I can tighten these gloves and we can go a few rounds right now."

"I don't do boxing."

"Oh right, do the teachers encourage you young ladies to sew and sing at finishing school?"

Adelina glared at him.

"You need to relax you know," his voice softened, "It's allowed."

"I'm fine, thank you," the curt reply came.

"Well I box every so often at the Mixed Martial Arts Gym down Sycamore Street. You can come anytime you want. My parents might come, but maybe you'll see what you're missing."

"That must be nice, having parents come to things."

Adelina realised what she said, her eyes widening in shock as she realised she'd let a valuable piece of information out.

For what seemed like the first time, a tiny bit of her guard fell down. Oliver wasn't stupid. Everyone knew the Parker family, the fierce owners of a luxury jewellery company that made them one of the richest in the area. He only ever saw them at parent-teacher conferences or at town events. Neither ever smiled. Thinking back, Oliver had never seen them at a game or a recital or anything. His father may have his faults, but even he came to Oliver and his older sister's stuff.

"Your parents don't come to your stuff?" Oliver pried, feeling sorry for her.

"Forget I said that," Adelina shook her head, "They're busy people, they have the company to run. I have to go, a store at the mall has something on hold for me and I need to get it today. I'll see you in Glee club, good luck with your song this week."

"Lina-ʺ

She'd already left, rushing out of the gym. Oliver watched her run out, surprised by the interaction. Maybe Adelina Parker wasn't so unflappable after all.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Alright tails for guys, heads for girls."

The groups sat on two sides of the auditorium, ready to share their pieces with Tess. The guys had practiced with ease, each being friendly with one another, but the bitchiness and arguments between the girls were still red hot. They'd managed to push them aside to perform, but Amber and Addison's anger had flared up more than once. Adelina knew Amber still hated her, but she wasn't the yelling kind. Melrose sat with her eyes rolled, Lizzie looked terrified and Madison attempted to calm things down.

That hadn't worked.

The dime flipped, showing FDR's face and allowing the girls to rush up on stage.

Amber stood at the forefront, the others behind her as she got ready to sing lead for the first verse.

_We are the crowd_

_We're c-coming out_

_Got my flash on, it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastical_

They moved around well, following Adelina's flawless lead.

As they started to get to the chorus, they all prepared to sing together.

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that baby_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

The boys looked surprised at the fact the girls had also thought of a mash-up, muttering between themselves with worry. Once they were done, they applauded the ladies.

"Fantastic job girls!" Tess encouraged, "The choreography was great and I also liked the equal chances of singing, great song choice. We can work on those harmonies and chemistry in future, but they weren't bad. Well done. Gentlemen, it's your turn."

They stood up, Nick starting the lead.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I got a condo in Manhattan_

_Baby girl, what's hatnin'?_

_You and your ass invited_

_So gon' and get to clappin'_

_Go pop it for a player, pop-pop it for me_

_Turn around and drop it for a player, drop-drop it for me_

They moved around, ready to transition to the chorus.

_You deserve it baby, you deserve it all_

_And I'm gonna give it to you_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you, oh_

The girls were also surprised at the boys' ingenuity; no one had thought that the other group would try a mash up. They also applauded them once it was over.

"Wonderful job guys! The harmonies were excellent and I was also impressed with how you all took turns to sing the song together. You just need to work on moves and maybe how the lyrics worked together. Now practice is over for this week, we've got a really exciting theme for next week so I think it's going to be super fun and super challenging. Great job, off you go."

Everyone went off on their own or in pairs, talking about various things. On one side of the stage, however, two of the members slinked away unnoticed, about to do something nobody else in the room knew about.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6!**

**Next time: It's 40s and 50s week in glee club, so time for some vintage. Jack is tempted by a risky surgery. Deacon's attempts to enlist his sister to help mediate between their parents ends unexpectedly for both. Lizzie faces issues at home.**

**Questions:**

**Who will be the person who joins The Top Notes next week?**

**What will go on between Oliver and Adelina?**

**Will Tyler and Melrose speak again?**

**Who were the two who snuck off together?**

**Will Jason mend his ways?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks for the support so far and don't forget to review xxx**

**Chapter 7**

"...And other eye, ok, that's fine," Dr. Wilkins turned the light off, "Well there's no degeneration- not that we expected it anyway, but your eyes have stayed the same. It's important to contact me immediately if there are issues, such as sudden blurriness or seeing flashing lights. Well, you know the drill now anyway Jack."

Jack sat in the ophthalmology chair as his eyes were examined. Robert and Sherry, his parents, were sat on the plastic chairs at the side.

"There is one more thing I have to say," Dr. Wilkins swivelled her chair around, "Dr. Carson at St. Peregrine's has received permission to perform a revolutionary surgery. It's a surgery that can properly attach your retinas. The Germans pioneered it and now we can do it in the USA. This is a surgery that would not only improve your vision, but completely restore it. Now, don't look too excited about it, there are risks. It is by no means completely risky, but there is a 2.5% chance of you becoming completely blind if it goes wrong. If nothing changes, it would not have any impact and your vision would be the same as it is now. I can't just talk about it; you would need a thorough consult with Dr. Carson. Still, I wanted you to be aware as your ophthalmologist."

Jack's minds swivelled as he turned to his parents, who looked as surprised as he felt.

"Look, you don't have to decide today. You could wait for a decade if you wanted. I thought it would be good now when you're young; it gives you more of your life with visuals. Still, I understand that you have lived with this disability for so long and that it is not a huge handicap. The risks of blindness are ones to consider, especially since you've lived your life with at least some vision. If you want to look up the surgery online, I'd recommend only scientific journals so that you don't get false information. Like I said, it's best to speak to Dr. Carson."

She bade them goodbye, the family piling into the car.

"Mom, dad, what do you think I should do?" he asked.

Sherry sighed, "Whatever we think shouldn't matter, it's your decision."

"You're my parents, I value your input."

"You are the one possibly undergoing a major operation that will change your life. Yes, it will impact us, but you are the one who might have the surgery," Robert replied from the driver's seat, "We do not have the visual impairment that you do so we cannot know what your life is like. You need to decide if you are happy to live as you are or if you want to try to have perfect vision. Do your research and if you want, we'll schedule in an appointment with Dr. Carson. Now we have to pick up your brother from Kenny's house."

Jack lay back against the headrest, playing with his stick. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to see people's faces properly, to see birds in the sky and the waves of the ocean. If it worked, Jack would be able to see like everybody else did. His dream of medical school would be real- he couldn't go into the medical field with eyes like this. Jack wouldn't have to sit on the benches in gym; he could run around with his friends and participate. Maybe he could even drive a car.

If it didn't work though, he would live his life in total darkness. He'd have to learn Braille and cope with not being able to see a thing. There would be no way he could stay at Fairfall; he'd have to go to a specialist school for the blind. Though he imagined those who had been blind since birth could cope, he couldn't go from seeing- however badly- to darkness.

It was best that he do some research, Jack reasoned. Like Dr. Wilkins said, he didn't have to have the surgery straight away. Still, he would like to live the rest of his youth and his life with full sight.

He didn't know what to do.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE –

Jack was still thinking about it when Glee started on Monday. Tess entered in a good mood, having enjoyed margaritas with Jenny over the weekend. She was still pissed at Jason for being so reckless and risking Glee club, but she wasn't as pressed as she had been when it actually happened.

"Happy Monday everyone. This week is vintage week, so everything from the 1960s and back. Think Motown and Buddy Holly, that kind of thing. Whilst we do vintage, we will be working on harmonies as that was the thing I saw most lacking in your wonderful mash up performances last week. Between songs, we'll be making sure we all sound good together. I don't want those with larger voices drowning those with softer registers out. Now I'm not expecting anyone to know anything on the fly, but if anyone does have any vintage songs they want to sing, the floor is yours."

Adrian shot up, scaring those sitting around him.

"Ok Adrian, I guess it's your turn," Tess blinked in surprise.

"Thanks Miss. Sanderson," Adrian bounded up to the choir room floor, "When my grandma Meili arrive in the America in the 1950s, the only two words in English she knew were 'Elvis' and 'Presley,' so I intend to do him justice. Hit it."

_The warden threw a party in the county jail_

_The prison band was there and they began to wail_

_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing_

_You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing_

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Adrian managed to pull Addison and Melrose up to dance with him, copying the moves as he swung his pelvis round and round. Everyone else in the room was jiggling in their seats, even Amber was enjoying herself.

_Number forty-seven said to number three_

_"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see"_

Lizzie blushed when Adrian sang that to her. Everyone was still moving around when it was done, clearly enjoying the swinging performance. Adrian looked thrilled, high fiving Addison and Melrose.

"That was quite a performance Adrian, where did that come from?" Tess applauded, having danced around herself.

"Like I said, Grandma loves Elvis more than she loves me. I'm pretty sure she's played it when all her grandchildren have been in the womb. I gotta say I felt the spirit of the King coursing through me when I did that. Maybe we can implement pelvic thrusts into our sectionals routine Miss. S?"

"Sit down Adrian, that's not going to happen," Tess laughed, "I don't know if anyone can follow that, but anyone who is ready is welcome."

"May I, Miss. Sanderson?" Adelina raised her hand.

"Of course Adelina, take the floor."

As delicate as usual, Adelina floated to the centre of the floor. She nodded at the band.

_The moment I saw him smile_

_I knew he was just my style_

_My only regret is we've never met_

_Though I dream of him all the while_

_But he doesn't know I exist_

_No matter how I may persist_

It didn't get quite the excitable reception Adrian's song did due to it being a ballad and fairly unknown song, but Adelina's sweet take on it was nice. Everyone applauded her at the end.

"Nice job Adelina- that's from _Meet Me in St. Louis _right?"

Adelina nodded.

"Well it was wonderful, a really moving performance. Sit back down- does anyone else have anything they'd like to share today?"

Nobody answered so Tess moved the lesson along to harmonies. Once it was over, everyone headed out with their various friendship groups. Deacon went alone, however, as he had someone to find.

"Hayley!"

The young blonde turned around, rolling her eyes at the sight of her annoying older brother.

"Hi Deacon, what's up?"

"I need your help with something. I want to get mom and dad to meet for reconciliation. What I was thinking was we both make plans to go with our parents to go to _Ricco's_ and instead of us meeting them there, they see each other. What do you think?"

Hayley paused.

"No," she eventually stated, sounding colder than she needed to be.

She hated lying to Deacon, but he adored their father William. Hayley was heartbroken when she heard her mother on the phone to her Aunt Sophie, telling him that William had been cheating on her with a legal secretary from a family law firm in Fairfall. As soon as she heard that, Hayley's opinion of her father had dropped into the toilet. Hayley knew that she was biased, but she thought Rebecca was the best person in the world. He mother was beautiful, fierce and intelligent. She didn't act like the other society wives; she worked her butt off and was extremely successful. Hayley loved her mother more than anything.

Deacon knew nothing and had taken William's side, believing that his mother wasn't doing enough to work on the relationship. He idolised William in the same way his sister idolised Rebecca. If he knew what his father had done, his heart would be torn to pieces. Even Hayley wasn't _that _heartless.

Still, she wasn't going to let her brilliant mother go back to a man who had cheated on her with some nobody. It was her mother's decision to take a pause and probably, eventually, a divorce. As much as she wanted calm in the house, she wasn't going to get involved.

"Why?" Deacon asked, aghast.

"Look, it sucks, but it's mom and dad's situation to sort out. We don't know what's going on and why they've separated."

"They said they've just grown apart- all we need to do is remind them of why they fell in love and married in the first place. It'll work Hails, I know it."

"I said no Deacon," Hayley sounded annoyed, "It's none of our business. If they get back together, they get back together. If they divorce, they divorce."

"They can't divorce!" Deacon protested.

"Grow up Deacon; families get split up all the time. Mom and dad can't stay together just because you want them to. Playing happy families just to look good will make us all unhappy. It is better than everyone being miserable. Mom and dad deserve happiness."

"I don't recognise you anymore," Deacon stopped to look at his younger sibling, "You used to be so sweet and happy. Now you're just a total brat who is obsessed with how you look, being popular and having everyone fawn over you. You have all your little wannabes as your posse and I've seen how you treat the unpopular freshmen like Lizzie Sawyer. I've seen how you follow the older cheerleaders around like a lost puppy, desperately trying to emulate them. I don't like how you are at all. You're more interested in your hair than this family."

"Grow the hell up!" Hayley snarled in his face, "I'm trying to be cool, that's not a crime. You're just a dork who is popular because he's a jock with a good name. As for mom and dad, we're not children anymore. People change. Just because I'm not a little girl who wears ribbons in her hair and plays with dolls doesn't mean I'm not a good person. There's nothing wrong with a good rep. Now I'm going to the mall, Lara's sister is dropping us off. Goodbye Deacon."

With that, Hayley stalked away, leaving a shocked Deacon behind.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Lizzie got off the school bus, lugging her heavy backpack up the stairs of the apartment building. Though Fairfall didn't seem to have a bad part of town, all places did, and the Sawyer family lived in it. Their place was above a Chinese takeout, a laundrette and a betting shop. The apartment building was full of sketchy characters but they'd had no problems yet. Still, the place was falling apart but they had no choice. Fairfall had some of the highest property prices for a non-city, which meant that they couldn't ascend the property ladder.

Jangling the keys in the door, she pushed it open and entered the apartment. Her bedroom was little more than a box with a single bed and chest of drawers. She imagined this was the size of the help's quarters in most of her classmates' houses.

Entering, she saw her mother, Linda, looking frazzled. Linda had become pregnant in her senior year of high school with a guy called Dom. When Linda told Dom about the pregnancy, he asked if she would have an abortion. Linda, however, did not want an abortion, knowing that the moment that she saw the positive sign on the pregnancy stick. As soon as she told Dom this, he split quick and had nothing to do with the baby. His family also rejected the baby.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I got let go from the Little Beijing."

"What?!" Lizzie yelled, "How could they? You're their best employee by a mile."

"They're downsizing, I'm not the only one they let go," Linda shrugged, "They don't need three hosts, so off they sent me."

Linda had to work two jobs to make ends meet. One was as retail assistant in a drug store and the other as hostess at a Chinese restaurant. Well, now it was one job.

"Oh my God mom, I'm so sorry," Lizzie immediately went to hug her mother, who looked as strong as she always did, "Are they giving you a last check or anything?"

"Yeah, I cashed it already, it's pittance."

"Can you not get more hours at the store?"

"That's not going to happen, I've tried."

"What about going for manager?"

"They hired a twenty-two year old who did business at community college because she has more experience than someone who has worked retail for fifteen years. I don't think you need a college diploma, from a four year or a two year, to be a manager. She worked for a year at a sunglasses kiosk in the mall. All I can do is find another job. The new pizza place is hiring, I'll have to look there."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Not your fault, little bug," Linda leaned her head on Lizzie's, "Times can be hard. I'm just glad I got to send you to Fairfall Prep; you're going to have a much better life than I did. I don't regret having you though, despite all the hardships, you're worth more than a career."

"Well when I'm rich, you'll have a mansion bigger than anyone's."

Linda chuckled a little, "Thank you darling. Now, I have to go talk to Mr. Zeigler about the electricity so I'll be back in a minute. Can you please put dinner on?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Linda left, leaving Lizzie to turn the stove on. As she stirred the mixture, she started singing a song, quite appropriately from the vintage era.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

She sighed, wishing life was easier. She wouldn't trade her mom for anything, but she wished she had the luxuries and securities everyone else had. Lizzie would have friends if she wasn't a scholarship kid and she certainly wouldn't have Hayley Dawson picking on her. It was unfair that Hayley got the securities that she didn't, especially considering what a bully she was.

One day things would be better.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Tess watched as the Glee club assembled on the stage, boys on one side and girls on the other. They were practicing harmonising using a vintage song, having picked Oliver and Adelina to be leads due to their vocal chemistry.

"Ok, Oliver sings the first line, then the chorus the second, Adelina performs the third then it's the chorus again. On my count, one, two, and three..."

_All the leaves are brown and the sky is grey,_

_I've been for a walk on a winter's day,_

_I'd be safe and warm if I was in LA,_

_California dreamin' on such a winter's day_

Outside, Hayley was spying on them. Glee club wasn't too great an idea, but she liked to perform and wanted another place to be on top. Deacon was in it, so she could keep an eye on him and maybe, just maybe, it would keep him off her back. That freak Lizzie Sawyer was in it, but so was Adelina. Adelina was who Hayley wanted to be, the queen of this school.

She felt someone bump into her.

"Hey, watch it loser!"

It was Nora Scourger, a girl in the year above. She was some alternative theatre kid with no dress sense who Hayley thought of as a total freak- unpopular, not rich and just a loser. They didn't interact much, but Nora was one of her special targets after Lizzie and the other freshman. Hayley liked having the power to insult those older than her, it made her feel stronger. Nora wasn't hugely unpopular, but she was just on the cusp, which allowed Hayley to say what she wanted.

"Sorry," Nora pretended to be apologetic before rolling her eyes as she walked away, practicing show tunes in her head for the next musical.

Deciding it would be worth a shot, she walked into the auditorium. The group slowly stopped singing as she entered; Tess confused until she turned around and saw the blonde freshman.

"Hi Hayley," Tess greeted, "Do you want to speak to Deacon?"

"No, I'd like to try out for Glee club."

A smile lit up Deacon's face, Amber rolling her eyes at having another cheerleading wannabe in the team fawning after Adelina and Addison.

"Well that's fantastic, do you have something prepared?"

"Yes."

"Great- kids, if you could please just get off the stage and sit down so Hayley can sing us a song. Hayley, get on up and just start whenever you're ready."

The blonde strutted confidently down the steps, throwing her hair back over her shoulders as she arrived onto the stage.

"Hello all, I'm Hayley Dawson and I will be singing 'Scared to be Lonely' by Dua Lipa."

_It was great at the very start_

_Hands on each other_

_Couldn't stand to be far apart_

_Closer the better_

_Now we're picking fights and slamming doors_

_Magnifying all our flaws_

_And I wonder why, wonder what for_

_Why we keep coming back for more_

Hayley's voice was great, perfectly fitting for techno pop. It was clear that she was confident and loving every second of being in the spotlight.

Everyone applauded at the end.

"Thank you Hayley, fabulous job;" Tess told her honestly, "It's safe to say that you are in Glee club. If you're ready to jump right in, you can sing with the rest of the group or you can just watch."

"Ready to jump in Miss. Sanderson," Hayley faked sycophancy.

"Fantastic. You can watch Addison with the moves, no need to worry about harmonies just yet. Everyone back on stage."

Deacon tried to hug his sister, who pushed him away and hovered closer to the other cheerleaders. Lizzie caught sight of her tormentor, who turned around and gave the biggest smirk of all time. At that point, Lizzie felt sick. First her mom lost her job and now the bitch that had been making her life miserable was now in the one club she felt most at home at.

The group got back to the singing, Hayley picking up the moves quickly. As she did, everyone's mind was thinking different things. Deacon was glad to have his sister with him. Hayley was up to her schemes. Lizzie was terrified of what the future held. Jack was still yet to decide what to do about the surgery.

All they knew was that it wasn't going to be a smooth, easy ride to sections.

**Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions:**

**What's going to happen with the Dawson family?**

**Will Lizzie's mom get a job?**

**Should Jack get the surgery or not?**

**Who will be next to join Glee club?**

**How is Tess going to get this ragtag bunch to sectionals in one piece?**

**Next Time: It's stripped back to basics with acoustic acapella week in Glee. Nick finds himself on the receiving end of some heavy bullying. Amber's clash with Diana has unexpected consequences after harsh truths on both ends. Oliver receives a surprise visitor to his boxing club.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks for the support so far! So glad you're all enjoying it xxx**

**Chapter 8**

"Amber, a moment please."

Amber sighed, turning back to where her father and Isabel were seated at the breakfast table.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I proposed to Isabel last night and that she said yes. We're engaged."

Amber glanced at the gigantic ring on Isabel's finger, which she could tell was either a Tiffany's or a Harry Winston. She knew that they were waiting for a reaction so that they could tell her off, but she was not about to give them it. Still, Isabel had jumped from being her dad's girlfriend to being her soon to be step-mom. She'd be the Cinderella to Lady Tremaine.

"Congratulations," she managed to coldly say.

"We're hoping to be married in the summer, big society wedding," Isabel told her, almost smirking with delight, "I'd like you to be my bridesmaid."

"That'll be an honour, thank you," Amber fake smiled, ready to play Isabel at her own game.

"I won't be accepting any mischief or stupidity," Julian continued, "After that stunt you pulled just before summer, you're lucky I haven't shipped you off to a military style boarding school or sent you to live with your grandparents. I expect you don't cause any trouble for this family. When Isabel and I are finally married, we will all be a family. The Houghton name is at stake here and I will not have you ruin our lives. Do you understand?"

"There won't be a problem."

"Good- maybe you're not such a problem child after all."

"Whatever, I'm going to school."

Walking out and heading into her red Volkswagen Beetle, Amber screamed into the steering wheel, trying her hardest not to cry.

She'd thought the world of her father until her freshman year of high school. It was all perfect until her parents had gone to a gala and had met Isabel Freeman, a beautiful former model who was now an art curator. Soon enough, Julian was finding excuses to use Isabel's services. Anna, Amber's mother, noticed. Anna was already pre-disposed to lulls of depression, but this sent her over the edge. She was seeing a therapist to help her, but was also struggling with medication.

Just after Amber finished freshman year, Anna had finally caught Julian and Isabel together after they'd tried to keep it out of the way. When Amber returned from a sleepover at Adelina's house, she found an ambulance rushing through the drive.

The official cause of death was a 'severe side effect from medication', but Amber knew what had happened. Julian acted like the grieving widower at the funeral, before moving onto Isabel openly several months later to look 'appropriate.' It was from then on that Amber hated her father, who had essentially killed her mother through his cruelty.

Now he was marrying the other woman, the bitch who treated Amber like she'd treated Anna.

With nothing else to do, she sang along to the radio.

_So I'll sing Hallelujah_

_You were an angel in the shape of my mum_

_When I fell down you'd be there holding me up_

_Spread your wings as you go_

_And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah_

_You're home_

The song was too painful and raw so Amber switched the radio off.

She was in a foul mood when she arrived at Fairfall Prep. Stepping out of her car, she slammed the door close, scaring several people in the vicinity. She saw Deacon Dawson's stupid cheerleader sister staring at her and flipped her off.

Hayley looked at her, offended in front of her little friends, but Amber really didn't care.

In the hallway, she was steaming with so much anger that she didn't realise that she'd walked past her arch enemy.

"You know what my favourite song is, Libby?" she heard Diana's callous voice say, "The Bitch is Back."

Amber turned on her heel, walking up to Diana and Libby. She thought that Libby was a brain dead zombie clone, but at least she wasn't evil. Diana, on the other hand, was a stone cold bitch.

"What's your problem today Houghton?" Diana asked, twirling her red hair in her hands, "Realised you're a little psycho who should be at St. Raymond's Psych Ward?"

"Wow Diana, you're so witty. Too bad you've got no heart."

Diana sniggered, looking at Libby to laugh approvingly.

"You're such a freak Amber, go see your friends. Oh wait; you're a little bitch who no one likes."

Amber moved closer, "Coming from the slut whose parents let her get away with murder. You want to talk about your friends? Libby the Puppy just follows you around because she's insecure and nobody else actually likes you. All the other kids come to your parties, but they all think you're a heinous little snake. I wouldn't be surprised if something happened to Libby and no one would hang out with you. At least I've had people who care about me."

"People who care about you? Really? Your so-called best friend now has a new bestie. Your father jumped with that hot blonde woman when his wife wasn't even cold in the ground. Saying that, I wouldn't be surprised if mommy did something so that she wouldn't have to deal with having you as a daughter."

At that, Amber lost it. Instead of a catty bitch slap, she punched Diana so hard that the redhead fell back into the locker with a big bruise. Libby covered her mouth in shock as everyone else in the corridor immediately watched.

"You crazy bitch!" Diana yelled, "Crap, my nose hurts, I think you broke it."

"You ever mention my mother again Collins, and I will make sure you get worse," Amber whispered harshly, "Now go get yourself to the nurse whilst I turn myself in to Miss. Sanderson. Wow, now you actually look like you have a personality."

Libby helped the crumpled Diana up as Amber walked through the crowd, which parted to allow her through.

She walked through the corridors until she found Tess' room. Knocking and entering, she saw Jenny perched on the desk and chatting to Tess.

"Hi Amber, can I help you?" Tess asked perkily.

"I just punched Diana Collins in the face, I imagine she'll be going to the nurse," Amber replied as though she was talking about the weather.

"Amber, what the hell?" Jenny stood up, in fierce school counsellor mode.

"She deserved it for being a bitch," Amber ignored Jenny to speak directly to Tess, "She started it anyway and yes, I'm in bad mood, but I don't regret it."

"You can't just punch people, even if they say horrible things," Jenny started, "I'm going to take you to Principal Feathers' office."

"She mentioned my mom. My dad's just got engaged to Isabel."

There was silence in the room as Tess realised.

"Oh Amber," Tess walked over, touching Amber's arm, "Are you ok?"

"Well my dad is marrying the bitch he had an affair with, so I'm swell. You see Diana...she said some stuff about my mom and I don't want to repeat it, but like I said, I don't regret it. I don't give a shit about punishment to be honest, but you're the only teacher I trust to have a fair reaction. Look, take me to the principal's office, see what Jenkins can cook up, I don't care."

Tess and Jenny looked at one another.

"I'll go talk to Diana," Tess told her.

"You can't just let her get away with it, even if Diana Collins said some uncalled for things," Jenny argued, "Kids in other schools get expelled for violence, I can't let it become acceptable at Fairfall."

"I didn't say that Amber is going to get away with it. If I can get Diana to back down a little and get both girls to apologise, then we can see where we can go from there."

"Fine," Jenny stood too, "Whilst Miss. Sanderson speaks to Diana, I'd like to talk to you about what happened with what she said."

Though Jenny didn't want to give Amber special treatment after punching a fellow student, she knew that Diana was a bitch and that mentioning the late Mrs. Houghton was a horrible thing to do. Amber had struggled terribly since her mother had died and after whatever happened before summer vacation. She needed help.

"Alright Miss. Ryan," Amber agreed with a sigh.

Jenny took Amber to her office as Tess headed to the nurse's office. As she walked, a light bulb appeared above her head- she had a new idea for Glee club this week.

Still, that didn't matter right now; she had to sort something out.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Back to basics."

The Top Notes looked at her blankly as she stood in front of the class.

"It's stripped back, acapella and acoustic. No dancing and moving, just singing without any backing vocals. We're going back to what Glee clubs were about when they were first founded. You can sing alone or in groups, but without any backing. Whatever song it is, it's your choice. Make it about you. Not every club focuses on great dancing and a backing band- the judges may be wowed by theatricality, but they look for genuine talent and singing. This should be easy- you can just prepare a song you know and sing it."

Jason raised his hand.

"Yes, Jason?" Tess had forgiven him for his stupid stunt that had nearly cost them the Glee club.

"Nick and I were jamming out a little number the other day, could we do it?"

"Of course," Tess smiled, Jason and Nick sitting on stools in the centre of the choir room

_She's got a smile it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

Everyone swayed to the twins' gentle version of the Guns n Roses hit song.

_Where do we go?_

_Oh, where do we go now?_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_Sweet child_

_Sweet child of mine_

Everyone applauded once Jason and Nick were finished.

"Great job," Tess clapped, "It may be hard to beat our first performance this week, it was very impressive. There was a real sense of rawness and character; you were simply focused on the performance. This is exactly what I want to see this week. Sit down boys."

Happy with their success, the McCafferey boys sat down.

"Though it may be a hard act to follow, I'd like to give it a go," Robin raised his hand.

"Go for it," Tess encouraged.

"This is by one of my biggest idols- Debbie Harry and _Blondie," _Robin positioned himself on the stool.

_Once I had a love and it was a gas_

_Soon turned out her heart of glass_

_Seemed like the real thing, only to find much o' mistrust_

_Love's gone behind_

_Once I had a love and it was divine_

_Soon found out I was losing my mind_

_It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind_

_Much o' mistrust_

_Love's gone behind_

Everyone politely applauded for Robin.

"Another great performance on the fly. If nobody else has anything they'd like to perform, let's do some vocal runs to practice everything. I expect everyone else to bring their A-Game this week after we've seen what Jason, Nick and Robin can do when they're let loose. If everyone could please come up to the piano and we'll start."

The rest of the Glee club was normal. Jason rushed off to sort out some football equipment with Coach, leaving Nick alone to wait in the car. He was humming to himself quietly until he felt a force of a violence shove throw him into the nearest lockers.

It was Marco Blanche and his swim team cronies. Nick didn't get why the swim team were so popular- they just got wet and wore tight outfits. If they did that out of the water, they'd be the theatre geeks. Still, they were athletic and rich so they ruled this school.

"Oh look, lady boy is wearing makeup," Marco indicated to the drawn on teardrop underneath Nick's left eye, "And war paint too. Is this the war of the bisexual drag queens?"

Nick was unable to resist rolling his eyes.

"Am I boring you McCafferey?" Marco asked.

"Yes."

"Too bad freak," Marco inched closer, "Your brother may have enough cred to carry off being in a Glee club, but you are a circus freak and that's all you need to know. It's a shame I only have a few months left to show you what a loser you are. If it wasn't for Jason, no one in this school would like you. Think about the fact that you have zero friends and just realise that this Glee club isn't going to change a single thing about you. Remember that."

With one more shove, Marco and his cronies were away.

Jason sighed as he leaned against the lockers. He could physically fight back, sure, but he was just worn down by all the years of bullying he'd received. Marco was just one guy in a long line of people who had taken the piss out of him. Guys shoved him and girls mocked him behind his back.

In his freshman year, a pretty girl in his Spanish class had lured him into the girls' locker rooms by saying that it was empty and she wanted to make out. When he arrived, he was ambushed by the popular freshman girls who put him in makeup, dressed him in sequined things and threw him back out into a crowded hallway at break. Jason had been furious, but Nick stopped him from going crazy. Besides, Jason would never hit a girl.

Only a few more months and he'd be at art college in New York City or Los Angeles. People would be more accepting of him and who he was. Being a bisexual metal goth in conservative, traditional Fairfall wasn't easy.

Jason was the model McCafferey son, the perfect Fairfall boy like Tyler and Deacon was. Nick was the Robin and the Oliver.

They were different people.

He walked past the soccer pitch on the way to the car. Scoring goal after goal was Diana, who was the star of the soccer team. Libby sat watching her.

"Come on Libby, don't be boring."

"You were the one who said Glee club was lame," Libby argued.

"Yes, but that was before I realised the potential that it could bring!" Diana kicked the ball straight into the net, "Look, that stupid bitch Amber Houghton embarrassed me today. I am going to have this bruise for weeks and I can't get Amber in trouble for it because Miss. Sanderson said she'd report me for saying stuff about her mom. I can sing, you can dance. You and I can rule this school. Look Libby, Adelina is cheer captain and more popular than you. Addison is more popular than you, even Hayley Dawson is getting more credibility. You don't want to be a loser now, do you?"

Libby looked down at the ground. She heard enough of that talk from her debutante mom. Annette Leigh was beautiful and poised. She also thought that her daughter was too pudgy and uncool to be pretty.

"No."

"Exactly," Diana kicked another goal straight in, "I want to show Little Miss. Bitch up. She thinks she can embarrass me and get away with it. Well, I am going to make sure that Amber Houghton is going to hate the rest of her school life. She's already detached from Adelina, we need to make sure that Lina never goes near Amber again. I mean, they already hate each other right. She knows Addison is the new BFF. As for guys, well, I want to make sure that she's never with someone like Nick or Deacon. I give it two months before Amber realises she's a dumpster fire."

"That seems a little mean," Libby protested.

"Well life is unfair Libby," Diana snapped, "We're going to audition, but not together, separately. On Friday, we'll march into practice ad knock their socks off. Sit away from the goal."

Libby sighed, knowing she had no choice. Diana was the only one who saw something in her. She was only a cheerleader because she was a Leigh and a very good dancer. Libby wasn't charismatic and funny like Addison. She wasn't graceful and pretty like Adelina. Heck, she wasn't even as driven as Hayley. Glee club would at least be fun.

Maybe she could lose some extra weight, that would make her mother happy. If it killed two birds with one stone, it was definitely worth it.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

_Every endless night has a dawning day_

_Every darkest sky has a shining ray_

_It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by_

_But you can find me here_

_Till your tears run dry_

_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight_

Everyone clapped as Jay finished the Ricky Martin song.

"Fabulous work," Tess smiled, "Jay, you're shaping up to be our resident Latino crooner!"

"I'm glad to be, Miss. S," Jay saluted before going to his seat.

"How adorable."

The group all looked to the door to see Diana standing there, hands on her hips and looking bored. Libby cowered behind her.

"Can I help you, Diana?" Tess asked. Amber was smirking from the end seat, ready for a rematch if necessary.

"Libby and I would like to audition," Diana strode forward, dropping her Gucci bag by the piano and getting her phone out, "I will be singing _Curiosity _by Carly Rae Jepsen."

Without warning, she stood in the middle of the choir room as the song started.

_Break a bone_

_Got me on my knees_

_You break my heart just to watch it bleed_

_I'm sick with love_

_Sick, like a disease_

_Don't call me up just so I can please you_

_I can't stand the way you're smiling_

_I can't stand the way I'm lying_

At least she was good.

_Will never let me go_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Uh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Will never let me go_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Uh oh oh, oh, oh, oh oh_

_Curiosity will never let me go_

_Oh oh oh, oh_

_Oh oh oh, oh_

_Oh_

The applause was half-hearted at best. No one liked Diana.

"A big entrance- finally, something to match her ego," Jack called out, causing everyone to laugh. Even Adelina and Lizzie were hiding smiles behind their hands.

"At least I can see five feet ahead of me," Diana snapped back.

"If you're what's in front of me, I'd rather stay blind."

The whole class sniggered, Diana's face turning to stone as she tried to find a comeback but failed.

"THANK YOU ALL," Tess intervened, "Great job Diana. Sit down there whilst Libby performs. Come stand here Libby, whenever you're ready."

The shy cheerleader approached the front.

"Hello, I'm Libby Leigh and I'll be performing 'The Fools Who Dream' from _La La Land_."

_My aunt used to live in Paris_

_I remember, she used to come home and tell us these stories about being abroad_

_And I remember she told us that she jumped into the river once, barefoot_

_She smiled_

_Leapt, without looking_

_And tumbled into the Seine_

_The water was freezing_

_She spent a month sneezing_

_But said she would do it again_

Opening her eyes at the end of the song, she was thrilled to see that she was warmly received by all. The space between Diana's eyebrows crinkled in jealousy. She'd expected everyone to be blown away by her talent, but they were too busy being soppy about Libby.

Stupid Libby. Diana only tolerated her was because she worshipped the redhead and Diana liked to be worshipped. Libby was pretty simple, easy to manipulate and too passive to fight back. Well, at least Diana wouldn't be fought back against as she tried to ruin Amber's life.

"That was fantastic ladies," Tess stood up between them, "I think it's fair to say that you are both very much welcome in the Glee club."

"Don't we get a vote on her?" Madison stuck her hand up, pointing at Diana.

"No," Tess replied shortly, "Let's welcome our new members with applause please."

The group clapped as Libby and a disgruntled Diana sat down.

"Ok, well let's continue with our last day of stripped back music..."

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Ok Oliver, you got this."

Oliver nodded as his trainer Eden Jones stood in front of him.

"I have," Oliver confirmed.

"Ok, I'm just going to talk to the ref then I'll be back to get you."

Eden ducked under the ring and headed off. As Oliver was putting on his gloves, something caught his eye.

Sticking out like a sore thumb, Adelina placed herself on the edge of the seats. Unlike others in the room, she was clearly a newbie in her refined clothes and tense attitude. It made Oliver laugh, seeing Adelina look as though she was about to step into an art gallery. Still, he was secretly thrilled to see her. He was actually impressed that she came, he had not expected it- for a start, he got the idea she didn't like him very much.

Or at all.

Going under the ropes, he approached her, "Hi there."

"Oh hi," she greeted.

"I'm surprised to see Adelina Parker in a sweaty boxing gym."

"Well it's cultural enrichment. It's important that I expand my horizons in order to understand culture and sport."

"Bullshit Parker, you just wanted to see me."

"Perhaps," she let out a coy smile.

"Well it's great to have you here, Parker. You brighten up a dull room."

She smiled properly this time, something that Oliver had never seen before.

"How many people are you boxing today?"

"Just the one, some kid from another school, I don't know who he is. I'm feeling confident though, my coach is great. Gonna kick the kid's ass with these guns."

He flexed his arms, making Adelina laugh slightly.

"Oliver, it's time to go on," Eden approached, smiling at Adelina, "Hi."

"Break a leg," Adelina called out after Oliver.

Oliver nodded, doing a salute.

"Who's the girl?" Eden asked as they went to the side of the ring.

"Someone from school, she's in Glee club with me."

"Seems like more than that to me," Eden grinned.

"Even if I wanted to, she doesn't like me very much."

"She's here, isn't she?"

They geared up as the ref went into the middle of the ring.

"Welcome everybody to our first fight of the season. Tonight is welterweight and we have two stars for you. In the red corner, we present Oliver 'The Cobra' Grant."

Oliver jumped in, waving his arms about to the roaring crowd.

"Now in the blue corner, we present Robin 'Stonewall' Oswald."

Oliver's heart sank as the familiar face came closer. His head was filled with memories of middle school, when Robin and his crew beat the shit out of Oliver. He could still hear the taunts and feel the fists against his skin. The only way he got out of that was by a sympathetic gym teacher and the fact his tormentors went to either Fairfall High or St. Gemma's Catholic School. Oliver hadn't been the bad boy back in middle school.

Robin recognised him, he knew it. His face turned into a cruel grin as he remembered the boy he used to beat the snot out of in middle school. Their last fight ended with Oliver winning, so Robin was determined to ensure their sixteen year old selves would have a proper rematch.

Oliver wouldn't let the kid who made him miserable get away with this. He glanced at Adelina, who looked excited for him. There was way no in hell that he was going to make himself look a fool in front of the blonde.

"Shake hands," the ref instructed.

"Grant," Robin tightly gripped Oliver's hand.

"Oswald," Oliver shot back before they put their gloves on.

"Round one!" the ref called.

Both fought their hardest, desperately attempting to pummel one another. Neither wanted it to be a clear victory, they aimed to hurt one another. Sweat dripped down them round after round, each winning in equal numbers. Neither was going to go down.

Oliver knew he could do this. Robin was going down for what he had done to him.

With one solid punch, Robin fell to the ground. Clutching his face, he ignored his coach yelling at him to get up. The ref stood over him, counting down from 10.

"KO!" the crowd yelled with him as he threw Oliver's arm in the year to indicate he won. Oliver reluctantly helped Robin up, but neither were too thrilled.

He looked over at Adelina, who looked thrilled for him. Following Eden into the changing rooms, he was glad to get in the shower- he smelled completely awful. As he was tying his shoes, he heard a knock at the door.

"Are you decent?" it was Adelina.

"I always am!" he called back.

The blonde entered, "Great game back there, you really nailed the guy."

"Thanks- did you enjoy it?"

"Truthfully, I did," Adelina admitted, biting her lip, "I mean it was far too violent for me and I would never dream to do it, but there was a much more exciting energy about the room than there was at an opera. I'd still rather go to an opera though."

"Whatever you say Parker. I'm heading out now if you want to come along."

He held the door open for her.

"So were your parents busy tonight?"

"Yeah, my father is meeting with some execs from New York about some new singer they want to promote and my mom is joining him. It's ok though, they can't be here for everything and they have their own lives. My dad can be a bit much sometimes but he does come to my stuff so that's cool. I'm guessing your parents aren't really a 'let's go to recitals' so much."

He recalled what she'd said before.

"That's not relevant at all," she snapped.

The mood has chilled considerably as they went to the parking lot.

"Well look who it is," a figure approached, "I never thought we'd meet again, Grant."

Oliver growled at the sight of Robin.

"Do you two know each other?" Adelina asked innocently, pointing between them.

"Yeah, we knew each other in middle school, didn't we?" Robin smirked.

"Oh, Oliver didn't say."

"No, he probably wouldn't- we weren't quite friends, you see. It's a shame; he's luckily to be in the company of such beautiful women."

He winked. Adelina looked at him cluelessly as Oliver curled his hands to fist, jealous at hearing Robin say such things about the blonde cheerleader.

"One thing though, Grant," Robin sauntered forward, "If you ever embarrass me like that ever again, I will make sure that middle school looks like a walk in the park. If you want to impress a chick then I get it, but I'm not too happy. Watch your back Grant, because I am not going to forget this. I'm not scared of you, not at all. You're not going to forget this. Consider what I said just now a warning about what is to come. What I will do will be out of the boxing ring and outside of the rules. Now you run off with your little girlfriend and make sure you keep her close. I'd like to see her witness you getting the shit beat out of you. Good day."

He tipped an imaginary hat before walking away.

"Oliver?" Adelina softly asked.

"I'm fine," he turned around, "He's all talk and no trousers. Are you going to come again?"

"I'd love to."

Oliver's face broke out into a huge beam.

"That's great."

"Well, this is my car," she indicated to it, "I'll see you Monday."

With one last smile, she walked away.

**Hi all, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next Time: Melrose encounters Tyler again in a different environment, with their conversation going a little differently. There's a new member. Jay's addiction causes problems with his education. Oh, and it's musical week in Glee club.**

**Questions:**

**Do you ship Oliver and Adelina?**

**What do you make of Diana and Libby?**

**Will Nick tell anyone about his bullying?**

**How will Amber cope with the unexpected news?**

**Who will be the new member?**

**Thanks again, don't forget to review and I'll see you next time xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks for all the support so far, don't forget to review xxx**

**Chapter 9**

Melrose sat in her local Starbucks, sipping on a coffee. In front of her was a magazine with hairstyles for black women, something discarded by the lady who came before her. Whilst she was flicking through, she felt her mind wander.

She knew she was a girl, in her mind, but she wished she felt it physically. Melrose wanted to be a girl physically, not having to look at her male parts as a reminder. It wasn't as though she was just fancying the idea of transitioning, she was deadly serious- the gender specialist had her see a therapist, as mandated by law, who deemed her as someone who would be able to go through the process.

The Goode family accepted her, but they couldn't afford the cost of transition at all. Her school friends could easily get it, but Melrose's family could barely afford the basics. She'd have to wait until she was 18 for surgery though, again as was law. When she was sixteen soon, she would be able to get the hormone replacements she wanted- should they be able to afford it.

Melrose didn't push it; she lived with a foster family of slim means.

As she skimmed the magazine, she didn't hear or see someone approach her.

"Hi Melrose."

She looked up to see Tyler, the idiot who had nearly knocked her over a couple of weeks back. He always smiled at her in the corridors, but she ignored him- he seemed not to have gotten the hint. Whatever interest he had in her, she neither knew nor cared. He was the rich, popular jock and she was the scholarship singing freak.

"What do you want?" she asked icily, not in the mood for him.

"Can I sit down?" he didn't wait for her reaction before sliding into the booth across from her, "I just wanted to see how you are and ask how you were doing."

"I'm not interested in whatever you want, McBride."

"If it's about me nearly running you over, I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, I'm basically over that but you're still a privileged idiot who probably thinks speaking to me will earn you some weird brownie points."

"It's not some game; I think you're cool- different from the other girls."

"What's wrong with other girls?" Melrose asked.

"Excuse me?" a confused Tyler asked.

"Other girls are cool; they dress nice and smell awesome. I don't want you to trash other girls if you think it'll be impress me. That line is so cliché anyway, there's probably a thousand other talking points you could have started with that would have been better than 'you're different from other girls.' Lame."

"Oh, sorry," Tyler blinked in confusion, "How are you enjoying classes?"

"Fine, I'm not a genius but I'm not stupid," Melrose shrugged.

"Is Glee club good? Deacon and Jason keep talking about it, they say it's great. I'm a bit of a singer myself; fancy myself a bit of a Christian crooner. I sing a lot in church, see, my folks love it. Are you religious?"

"Catholic, not devout in ideology but believe in God."

"Awesome, a fellow Christian," Tyler looked excited, "Sharing the word of God is always a blessing, don't you think?"

"I'm more of a private believer than an evangelical, but whatever," the dark haired girl shrugged her shoulders, "As for Glee, I like it. I can tolerate people like Lizzie Sawyer and Robin Cervantes more than I can that little clone Hayley Dawson or that bitch Amber Houghton."

"Amber used to be cool; I don't know what happened there."

"Don't know, don't care, but I like it so whatever."

Tyler knew he wasn't getting anywhere with Melrose, she was like a brick wall. Honestly, he wasn't used to people talking to him like this. He was used to being the big man on campus, the popular jock who'd go to an Ivy League. All the girls lined up to be with him. At home, he was the prodigal son, though not as spoiled as his stupid sister Annabelle. When he was in church or at his parents' parties, everyone lined up to tell them what a wonderful son they had. His friends thought he was awesome, everyone did. Tyler was proud; he thought that God favoured him.

Melrose clearly didn't and Tyler hated it. As much as he despised admitting it, he was more than a little attracted to the dark haired sophomore. His parents drilled into him that he must marry a WASP who was wealthy. Melrose was a poor African American, though the Catholic thing his parents would accept. Daniel and Patricia pretended to be progressive, but they made comments about ethnic minorities when watching the news.

Tyler didn't think the racist things his parents did, but he still had trouble accepting things.

"I'm going anyway," Melrose grabbed her bag, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Can I drive you anywhere?"

"I live nearby," Melrose lied, "Gotta go anyone, bye."

She nearly ran out of the place, wondering why on earth that Tyler was so bothered about her. Anyway, she wasn't going to think about some upper class boy who thought he was God's gift to the world. Grabbing her playlist, she put it on shuffle. Being in Glee club had pushed Melrose to listen to new music and different sounds, so she tried something new every day.

_Today, it happened to be Disney._

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Scowling at the lyrics, she changed it over to the next song. She would not let Tyler McBride get into her head when she had bigger fish to fry. Whistling to herself as she headed to the bus stop, she just hoped that everything would go her way.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Ok everyone, it's musicals week!" Tess entered, clapping her hands, "I've been super excited for this and hope you will be too. Does anybody have anything planned?"

"A few of us have put something together," Addison raised a hand.

"Let's hear it."

Addison stood up, followed by Adelina, Hayley and Jason. Tess frowned, wondering what this group had come up with. The three cheerleaders were a given as a group, but she couldn't imagine Jason going with them.

The girls stood to the side whilst Jason went ahead.

_There's nothing rich folks love more than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor._

_They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common_

_Just to watch them talk._

_Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded._

_Uh-oh, but little does he know tha this daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—_

With Addison as Angelica, Adelina as Eliza and Hayley as Peggy, it worked. Jason was great as Burr. It worked with their personalities- Addison was the forthright and extroverted one, Adelina was quiet and kind whilst Hayley just followed the two other girls wherever they went. Everyone laughed as Addison pushed Jason away during the scene with Angelica and Burr.

_Work, work!_

_Angelica! (Work, work!)_

_Eliza! (Work, work!) And Peggy!_

_The Schuyler sisters! (Work, work!)_

_We're looking for a mind at_

_Work, work! Hey!_

_Work, work! Hey!_

_Work, work! Whoa! Hey! Hey!_

_Work, work! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_In the greatest Work, work!_

_In the greatest city in the world_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

With amazing choreography, the girls finished.

"That was incredible, really well done all of you," Tess applauded, "If this school ever does Hamilton, you guys need to be in those roles. I loved the choreography and how you played each character, it fit in perfectly. What a great start to the week, pat yourselves on the back and sit down."

Smug, the group high fived each other as they sat back down.

"Awesome- anyone willing to follow that?"

"I am," Oliver stood up, "I'm going old school with a bit of Disney animation."

He nodded at the band to start playing.

_Gotta keep_

_One jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_(That's Everything!)_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

He jumped around the room as though he was Aladdin himself. At the back of the chairs, he and Nick engaged in a mock sword fight that was entertaining to watch.

Bowing at the end, he grinned proudly.

"Nice job, very fun," Tess applauded, "See, musicals create fun, Oliver really showed that. Does anybody have more this session?"

Nobody answered.

"Ok, well if we're not expecting any more performances, we're going to be doing another group number. At the end of this week, we'll be performing 'Stick it to the Man' from _School of Rock."_

There was a tittering between the group.

"Ok, everybody up, boys to my left and girls to my right."

Everyone rose, heading to where Tess told them to go. Apart from one person.

"Jay? Jay!"

Jay's eyes flew open and he spluttered.

"Jay, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah sorry, couldn't sleep last night, sorry," Jay rushed up to the front.

"Alright, pass your lyric sheets along," Tess handed them out, "Job one is to learn the lyrics and job two is to ensure basic moves."

It wasn't the worst session that they had and Tess was even, dare she say it, impressed with them. Everyone picked up the lyrics pretty quickly as well as the tune. Once she was done, Tess thought that she might do well this week.

"Ok everyone, great job, see you tomorrow. Remember to sleep Jay."

"Yes Miss. S."

"Move it," Hayley hissed at Lizzie, shoving her fellow freshman out of the way in order to catch up with the other cheerleaders.

"Hayley, don't be rude," Deacon called out to her, but she had gone away, "Sorry about that, she can be a bitch."

Lizzie didn't respond.

"How are you enjoying Glee club?" Deacon asked Libby, who was walking by him.

Libby opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Diana.

"It's not as great as I thought; I've not really been given too much attention you know?"

"I was talking to Libby, actually," Deacon bit back.

"Fine, whatever, get a room," Diana rolled her eyes, walking ahead.

Libby wasn't used to people talking to her. Deacon wasn't as popular as the other jocks, being seen as a bit of a dork, so they didn't interact much. Everyone associated Libby with Diana, who wasn't the most liked person at Fairfall. She knew that people thought that she was weak, but at least no one messed with her. Diana told her the losers weren't worth her time and that hanging out with her would ensure her popularity.

Even her mother preferred Diana, the tall and slender girl who was model and debutant material. Libby always felt that little bit pudgy.

"I like it, it's fun," Libby told him.

"Me too. I was glad when Hayley joined, I thought it would straighten her out a bit, but she's still being bitchy."

"Going through that freshman phase trying to be all cool, it'll be gone soon," Maddie told him, "I think we were all like that. Lina and Addie are cool, hopefully she'll take after them and not be, well, a Diana."

They all laughed.

"I heard that!" Diana yelled from the front.

They all laughed again.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE –

Mr. Harper was not the type to be messed around with.

AP Algebra was only for juniors and seniors who could hack it. Mr. Harper drove a hard bargain, he was incredibly strict. Nobody messed around in his classes, that was for sure. Even the faculty members were terrified of him, except for Vice Principal Jenkins of course. His classes were tough and everyone hated it when that period rolled around.

"What is the answer to the tenth problem...Ms. Smith?"

Isabelle Smith looked up, clad in her usual leather jacket. She was one of the few LGBT students in the school.

"I worked it out to 25."

"That is correct. What was your working?"

As Isabelle explained, Mr. Harper's eyes went over to something else. Though he tried to listen to his students, he was not inattentive to bad behaviour. He'd held the record for giving out the most detentions every year since he started teaching Fairfall 15 years prior.

Jay was fast asleep against his books, his drool dripping onto the laminated covers.

He'd started adding a little more Adderall to his medication. It wasn't working though, he wasn't getting his kick. The dealer said he had more prescription meds in stock, ones that would perk him up and get him excited. Jay wanted that, he didn't like how Adderall was making him now. He used to be euphoric on it, but the side effects of sleepiness, insomnia and sedation were now starting to creep through. He could be awake and alert now, he reasoned, and could do more.

Jay would continue to be that prodigal son.

Unfortunately, he was quite the insomniac at the moment. He barely got a wink of sleep and found that he couldn't concentrate on school. Slowly but surely, his grades were slipping. It wasn't noticeable to his parents yet, as the school hadn't called in and there had been no report cards. As soon as they were, his parents would be on him like a rash.

Mr. Harper didn't abide stuff like this in his class, no sir. Walking quietly over to Jay's desk, he grabbed a textbook from the girl beside him and raised it high, before dropping in the desk inches from the senior's face.

"BISHOP!" he roared as Jay shot up, blinking rapidly.

"I...I..." Jay stuttered.

"Don't you stutter at me, Bishop, you fell asleep in my class."

"I'm sorry," Jay started, "I-ʺ

"I don't want a stupid excuse Bishop, falling asleep in class not only disrespects me, but also everyone in this class who wants to learn. Did you do the homework?"

Jay nodded, slipping it out of his folder. Mr. Harper grabbed it and scanned it.

"This looks like a load of baloney to me, Bishop, I can't make heads or tails of these answers. All of the workings are wrong and the answers aren't even close. This is incomprehensible. You've been slacking, don't think I haven't noticed. Stand up in front of the class right now and apologise. NOW!"

Jay jumped to his feet and walked to the board.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in class and wasting your time, everyone."

"Acceptable. Now sit back down Bishop. I want you to stay after class once it is over and we can discuss how this is going to go. SIT!"

Jay went back to his seat, dreading the end of the class. He had reason to, as Mr. Harper locked him in with that classic glare.

"Why were you sleeping in my class?"

"I haven't been sleeping well, sir."

"Why? Maybe a newborn in the house or building work that goes on?"

"None of those things, there's just no reason really."

"Have you seen a doctor about this?"

"Perhaps I just need to go to bed earlier."

"That seems to be a good idea Bishop," Mr. Harper snapped, "This is the most advanced class in the school, I only accept students who don't drop below As in ANY of their classes. That homework of yours was atrocious; I know that you're smarter than that so I am angry that you would dare hand in something so awful. Sleeping in this class disrespects me and everyone else. Let me guess, you want to go to an Ivy League, don't you?"

"Aiming for Columbia or Cornell, sir."

"Then you better work harder and not sleep in class."

"Well no shit Sherlock, my 8 year old neighbor could have told me that brilliant information."

The words flew out of Jay's mouth before he even realised what he'd said. Mr. Harper's eyes widened as he took in the disrespect that he'd just received from his student. He wasn't used to the kids ever speaking to him like that.

Jay knew he was in for trouble, but by God did he suddenly not care. All his inhibitions were gone, he just felt like saying that to the surly maths teacher's face.

"What did you just say to me, Bishop?" Mr. Harper asked slowly.

"You heard me- can't be deaf yet."

"Listen here, Bishop. You may be daddy's favourite boy at home but you're not king here. Speaking to me like that is not going to help you. You can enjoy a week's detention all whilst I write you up to Miss. Ryan. I will not have disrespect in my classroom. I looked up your other classes, your grades are slipping. Instead of being rude, hold onto your books. It isn't my job to hold your hand; you get your head together at Fairfall Prep. I'll also be informing Miss. Sanderson and Coach Carter in case they decide your extracurriculars take too much time away from your books. Now get out of my classroom Bishop. If you ever speak to me like that again, you're out of my class and you can't pay your way out of that."

Jay made a face as he walked out. Later, he'd realise how he'd been, but right now, his head was in the clouds.

_Deep inside of everyone_

_There's a hot ball of shame_

_Guilt, regret, anxiety_

_Fears we dare not name_

_But, if we show the ugly parts_

_That we hide away_

_They turn out to be beautiful_

_By the light of day!_

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Ok everybody, get into position," Tess spoke into the microphone.

With the boys on one side and girls on the other, they readied themselves to perform School of Rock. Nick took the lead on this one, his screaming voice perfect for this. He'd worked hard in Glee, so Tess decided to reward him by allowing the first solo.

She wasn't happy with Jay though. Tess had thought that the senior nodding off in her choir room was a one off, but it wasn't. Mr. Harper had told her what had happened and she was concerned. She was keeping a strict eye on the situation.

_When the world has screwed you_

_And crushed you in its fist_

_When the way you're treated_

_Has got you good and pissed_

There was passion in the performance, the group head banging to the song. It was basic choreography, she just wanted to see everyone let out some passion- not all of them could dance. They moved around the stage as if they meant it, they really were busting out of some cage.

Each one of them was fighting something, it was just private for all of them.

When it was done, Tess stood to clap.

"Great job guys, great-ʺ

She stopped when she realised everyone on the stage was looking behind her. She whirled around to see Tyler standing there, looking nervous.

"Hello Tyler, may I help you?"

"Are you still open for auditions?"

Melrose's face was like thunder- she thought he wasn't serious. She wasn't having this idiot senior ruin her favourite club and having him follow her around like a wee puppy dog again.

"Of course, yes," Tess nodded, "Erm, if everyone could please clear the stage and Tyler, just pick a song you'd like to sing."

The group sat in the seats, watching as Tyler walked up and got his phone out.

"Hi everyone, I'll be singing 'Lie to Me' by Five Seconds of Summer."

_I saw you looking brand new overnight_

_I caught you looking, too, but you didn't look twice_

_You look happy_

_You look happy_

_Flashing back to New York City_

_Changing flights so you'd stay with me_

_Remember thinking that I got this right_

_Rant and rave and scream and shout_

_And stick your middle finger out_

_And wreck your room and rip your jeans_

_And show 'em what rebellion means_

_Why march to someone else's caravan?_

_Especially those you're so much cooler than_

_It's time to throw some shit against the fan_

_There's no way you can stop_

_The School of Rock_

_Stick it to the man_

He jammed out to the song, really getting into the groove. Tyler was as confident as Oliver and Diana, not caring about singing in front of his peers. He always liked to think that he was the best of them.

The others in the crowd danced about to it, apart from Melrose, who still looked pressed.

"That was great," Tess told him when he was finished, "Superb performance, very awesome indeed- rather poppy, I liked it, we need some Top 40 in this club. Come down here and I'll sort you out with a schedule. Everyone give it up for our eighteenth member."

They all greeted him, some more excited than others. Tess was thrilled.

One more member, it was perfect.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Cherry sat on the trunk of her car in the car park of a local smoothie place. Jonas Clarkson had called her to meet and because of the location, she knew he meant business. It better be worth her time.

"Hi Cherry."

"This better be important," she slid off the back and onto her feet.

"I have some information for you and I think it might be a story for you."

"Can The Falcon Times not run it?"

Jonas was the editor of the school's newspaper and the two shared stories often. He ran the legit stuff whilst Cherry ran her gossip blog, so they made sure their stories or angles never clashed. This had never happened though, so Cherry was suspicious.

"It's not really something the school would sanction. Just listen to this recording I have."

He handed her his phone. She put the earplugs in and as she listened, she gasped loudly.

"Now Jonas, you are an absolute star- this is perfect. I can see you wouldn't get this in the paper, but this is definitely Cherry Chats gold."

"I don't want my name on it."

"Done, I'll keep it anonymous. I gotta say thank you, this is one of my best stories yet."

"No problem. I gotta go, coffee after school this week?"

"You got it, see you later."

Both went off in their respective vehicles, a smirk on their faces. One member of the Glee club was about to have their whole life torn apart.

**Dun, dun, dun. Next chapter is going to be dramatic!**

**Next Time: The Top Notes must rally around a member after a dramatic secret is revealed that could change everything.**

**Questions:**

**Who's going to be the victim of this exposé?**

**Do you like Tyler and Melrose together?**

**What will Jay do next?**

**Is Hayley going into a bad direction?**

**Will Libby ever break free of Diana's influence?**

**Thanks again, don't forget to review and I'll see you next time xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMED**

**Hi all, glad you're enjoying to and don't forget to review xxx**

**Chapter 10**

"Oh my God, that is not her colour."

"I know right? She should have worn that purple Mercedes Jones had on at the American Music Awards."

The Daniels twins were arm in arm as they discussed celebrity fashion on the walk from the parking lot into the main entrance. They didn't have a care in the world- until they entered the school.

As soon as they entered, everyone was looking at them. When a student saw the girls, they'd nudge who they were with and they would look up, aghast. Conversations hushed and fell as soon as the girls walked past, as though it was a unicorn trotting through the halls. Though their arms remained together, the sisters looked at one another in surprise. Nothing had happened- school had been normal in the last week, they'd gone to the movies on Saturday with a few friends then visited their grandparents on Sunday. All in all, the same as usual.

So what was going on?

They were about to ask one another before Adelina came flying up.

"Lina, what's going on?" a worried Addison asked.

"You've not seen it, oh gosh," the colour drained out of Adelina's face, "It's Cherry. It's all over the blog- she knows about Maddie, everyone knows about Maddie...it's out- she's out."

She didn't have to say anymore as Madison froze still. To her, everything was a blur and the conversation was just noise in her ear. The world was spinning, as was her pounding head. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst out of her chest and she thought her legs were going to go out from under her. It was everything she feared the most- being outed in high school. Only two people knew, now it'd be thousands.

Her parents didn't know yet.

Slowly, she came back to Earth.

"Maddie? Maddie?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," she managed before clutching her stomach and rushing away.

Addison chased after her immediately, nodding at Adelina in thanks. She managed to catch up as Madison as the latter shot into the nearest bathroom and into the stall. As soon as she entered, she vomited straight into the toilet, Addison grimacing at the sight and sound. Madison coughed slightly before crumpling onto the floor, sobbing.

"Everyone knows now, everyone knows," she sobbed.

Addison went down on the floor too, wrapping her arms around her sister and letting her sob into the polyester cheerleading uniform. All she could do was let her sister babble, shriek and weep as they both realised what had happened. Nothing could be done, Madison was rightly inconsolable. She had Vincent and had planned to wait until college before coming out. Now she was in a snooty prep school and rich town that would immediately talk about her all the time. She knew no other lesbians, no one who had been in her shoes.

What the hell could she do?

Addison remembered when they were young, their grandma used to sing them a song when they were sad or sick. She was about to sing when the bathroom door flew open. Addison was about to tell whoever it was to leave, but stopped when she saw it was a concerned looking Vincent.

"Lina told me you were in here, come here Mads."

Addison transferred the sobbing Madison over to Vincent, who wrapped his arms around her and rocked her as though you would a small child.

"What are they gonna say about you?" she finally spoke coherently.

"I can look after myself, Mads; it's you I'm worried about."

"How did she find out?" Addison asked, rubbing Madison's back.

"I don't know- Cherry never reveals her sources, she's like Watergate. I cannot believe she'd leak that anyway. I know it's a gossip column, but outing someone is just so disgusting, I can't believe it. She's a bitch. Maddie, look at me, you don't need to cry."

"Mom and dad don't know yet."

Addison and Vincent looked at one another.

"We'll sort that out later," Addison told her gently, "Why don't we scrub your face before homeroom? We don't want you bowing down to the haters."

"I don't feel on top of the world right now."

"Small victories," Addison patted her back, helping Madison up, "I'll wash your face, and we can sort makeup later. Vincent, meet us outside?"

"Of course," Vincent nodded, walking out of the bathroom.

Addison cleaned her sister up, splashing cold water on her face and rubbing it with her sleeve. Once that was done, they looked at one another.

"Come on Mads, we have a little bit more time before class starts."

Madison allowed herself to be reluctantly towed out of the bathroom and into the hallway where Vincent was waiting for them. She still felt sick. There was no other way to describe what she was feeling right now- everything was spinning. The ground had come from underneath her, a rug swept from under her feet.

She just wanted to crawl into a hole.

People were still looking at them and whispering. As they did, Addison got more and more agitated. Finally, she snapped.

"That's it; I'm going to kill Cherry Ulrich."

She shot down the corridor like a woman possessed, ignoring the cries of Vincent and Madison for her to stop. Right now, she was ready to hunt down the girl who had hurt her sister so bad. Ignoring everyone and everything, she headed up to where she suspected Cherry would be. She was right, as Cherry was at her locker with Jonas and the other gossip clique.

"CHERRY! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Cherry jumped as she turned to see a very angry Addison millimetres from her face.

"What's your problem, Addie?"

"Don't patronise me, Cherry, you know exactly what is wrong. Why would you think it's ok to out someone? That's my sister you've done this to. There's a reason why no one knew and that was because Mads wasn't ready to tell anyone. You're an absolute bitch."

"Cherry Chats is a gossip site, this is normal. It's not personal, I like Maddie."

"It's wrong, Cherry."

"It's the USA not Saudi Arabia."

"It doesn't matter you utter psycho. Yes, the USA is better than a lot of countries, but there are still so many homophobes in this place. People get murdered for being LGBT; they get kicked out of their homes and disowned by families. Gossip is fine when someone is caught making out with someone, but not when it's risking someone's life. You messed with my sister and no one messes with my twin. I know it can't be retracted because everyone knows, but you shouldn't have done it. You're evil Cherry, really evil."

"Gimme a break, it'll all blow over."

"You callous bitch," Addison lunged for Cherry's throat, but was held back by Deacon and Jason, who were stood along with Vincent, Maddie, Adelina and some of the Glee club.

"Addison, this won't make it better," Jason tried to tell her as she tried worm her way out of his grip.

"It will when I get a few smacks to that rotten bitch's face."

"Ads, please don't," Madison begged, "Please, I don't want you to hurt her."

Cherry watched with a poker face, clearly not bothered by the scene in front of her. It was only dispelled when the bell for homeroom rang, with Addison slowly stopping her attempts to attack Cherry. Taking her sister's arm, she thanked Vincent before everyone headed off to their homerooms.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Madison was glad it was Glee time at the end of the day.

It wouldn't make much difference to her situation, but it was her favourite part of school after sports. She liked the people in there and knew that they wouldn't judge- well, Diana would, but she wasn't too bothered by the snotty mean girl.

The day had been difficult, she couldn't lie. Everyone stared at her like a circus freak, whispering and taking pictures as though she couldn't see them. Though she sat with Addison and their friends at lunch, she felt awkwardness at the table. No one really knew what to say or do, nothing they could say would help the situation. She was grateful for their kindness, but she just wished it was over.

"Hi Maddie."

She looked up from her locker to see some of the popular jocks surrounding her.

"Hi guys."

"We just wanted to say that we think the lesbian thing is totally ok," Chad, the soccer captain, was leader of the pack.

"Erm..thanks?" she really didn't know what to say.

"You know, Rick's cousin here is a lesbian, maybe you guys can hang out. What do you say? $10 a kiss, $20 for a make out."

"Excuse me?!"

"It's really hot, girl on girl. You'd make a lot of money for this kind of thing."

"My sexuality is not some kind of perverse turn on for you," Madison slammed her locker shut, "It's who I am. Me liking girls is no difference to you liking girls. I don't care if you're ok with gay marriage or whatever, it is no less offensive that you see homosexuality as some kind of turn on. I swear to God, if you ever speak to me like that again, you will regret it."

"Maybe we could hang out, then? If Vincent wasn't man enough to keep you on penis, then maybe I can finish what he started."

For the first time, Madison started to feel scared.

"I'm warning you Chad," she started.

"Oh come on, don't be so frigid Maddie."

"HEY! Leave her alone!"

They all turned around to see Nick and Robin storm over, both looking terrified.

"Oh, if it isn't Emo Gay and Little Prince Gay."

"Maddie told you to back off, so do it," Nick got right up in Chad's face, "She's a lesbian, get over it. You definitely wouldn't turn her, anyway."

"I'm not scared of a couple of f-ʺ

"Finish that sentence, I dare you," Nick shot back, "Call me what you want to call me and you can see what a gay kid can do."

Chad assessed the situation and decided that it was best not to go forward. Knocking on his friends' chests, he nodded to the side and they all walked away.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked.

"I wish I could say I was, but that creeped me out- he was so leery. Thanks for butting in. I don't think he would have listened to me, having you guys back me up was great. I just can't believe today happened, it's like I'm just about holding together."

She leaned against the lockers, sighing.

"Look, Robin and I both know what being gay is like. We've both felt the angst and wondering whether we're normal or not. When I first started thinking of guys romantically, I was totally freaked. Knowing I'm not alone helped, there were messaging boards and all stuff online, people who had gone through the same thing. I was really lucky that my parents were cool with it, but not everybody was. No one deserves to be outed, everyone should be able to be in control of this news. We're with you 100%."

"Have you told your parents yet?" Robin asked.

Madison shook her head.

"Well there are organisations that can help," Robin offered, "If your parents have any questions, they can look to other resources. They can speak to Cordelia or Nick's parents if they want, they can answer any questions about this. Nick and I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"_I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour," _Nick started singing, Robin and Madison laughing.

"Come on, let's get to Glee club," Madison wrapped her arms around the boys and they headed to the choir room.

"We were just about to go look for you," Addison stood up, holding out her arms for her sister.

"It's ok, the guys were just helping me out," Madison smiled, deciding not to tell Addison what had happened with the jocks."

"Now that we're all settled," Tess spoke from the front of the class, "I just wanted to say something. This class is a safe space for every student. It doesn't matter your gender, sexuality, race, religion, nationality, beliefs or any other part of you, you are welcome here. I understand we all have different opinions here on a range of things, but we can all agree to treat each other equally. We treat everyone the same, no matter who you are. If that is a problem, you know where the door is. If anyone dares to bully or hurt anyone in this club, then they will answer to me. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now I was going to do a different theme this week, but today's events changed it. We are now going to be singing songs of friendship. It doesn't matter what kind of song, so long as it's about caring for one another and unconditional support. It's not just about Sectionals this week, it's about understanding that we are a team and we will lift our members up when they are down."

"Is this going to happen every time someone in Glee has a bad time?" Diana asked.

"Maybe me slapping you whenever you open your mouth would have benefits," Amber snarked from the side, "Be a bit sensitive Collins."

"Did you hear that, Miss. Sanderson?" Diana looked outraged, "She just threatened me."

"Ladies, this is not about you," Tess stared them both down.

"Yeah, exactly," Addison went up and stood in the middle of the room, "Now, when Maddie and I were young and something bad had happened, our Grandma used to sing us a special song. I think that this song is perfect to express the fact that I will always be by my little sister's side."

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

_You're enchained by your own sorrow_

_In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow_

_How I hate to see you like this_

_There is no way you can deny it_

_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

_Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on_

_You were always sure of yourself_

_Now I see you've broken a feather_

_I hope we can patch it up together_

Everyone hummed and swayed along to the sweet song. When it was over, Madison stood up and hugged her sister.

"I love you, Mads."

"Love you too Addie."

There were no other performances that lesson, so they just went through a few songs to practice their vocals. When it was over, Tess called Madison back.

"I just wanted to see how you are after today. I've asked Miss. Ryan to speak to Cherry so that she can understand that what she did was a disgrace."

"I want to say I'm ok, but I still feel awful. The day has made me feel a little better, but I still cannot get the moment that Adelina told me that I'd been outed out of my mind. I actually threw up this morning. I've had to keep this quiet for years, a wholly important part of me, because so many in society see me as a deviant or a freak. That right to come out myself was taken away from me in the cruellest way. I'd always planned how I'd do it when I was ready but it happened when I least expected it. Vincent is going to be raked through the mud too, all because he was decent to live a lie to protect me."

"Do your parents know?"

"No."

"I think you might need to tell them tonight. It's not my place to say, but I think they may prefer to hear it straight from you than from a gossip rag. Do you think they'll be ok?"

"I don't think they'll kick me out or send me to conversation therapy, if that's what you mean. It's not a subject that's come up in our household, but I think we might be ok. I plan to tell them tonight, I don't want them to hear about it another way either."

"I'm no expert on LGBT organisations, but I'm sure that Miss. Ryan can direct you to anyone that can help."

"Robin and Nick have helped me out a lot, I think I'll take up their offer."

"That's very good of them. I'll let you get off now, I can imagine you want to go home after the day that you had. My door is always open Madison- let me know how things does with your folks."

"Thanks Miss. S, I will."

Madison walked out, Addison having waited outside for her. The pair headed home, eating dinner alone as their parents and brother were out at the moment. When they did return, Addison took Samuel upstairs under the guise of playing a video fame with him. As soon as they did, Madison took a deep breath and walked into the sitting room.

"Mom, dad," she hovered in the doorway, "Can we talk?"

"Of course darling," William took his glasses off.

"There's a story about me on Cherry Chats and I didn't want you to find this out from that instead of me. Well, what I'm about to tell you is very important and it's something I've been keeping secret for years, so please don't freak out."

"Please don't say you're pregnant," Karen joked, "Oh sorry, you said it was serious."

"I'm not pregnant mom and that's not possible...because I am a lesbian."

The two adults immediately shut up, looking at one another in surprise.

"Addison knew, she was the only one," Madison continued, "I mean, Vincent knew too, he was my beard. Cherry Ulrich found out...I don't know how, but she did, and she wrote about it today. Everyone at school knows. Oh God, please say something. I don't want you to stop loving me."

"Oh honey, we would never stop loving you for any reason," Karen stood up, moving Madison's hair out of her face, "You, Addison, Nathaniel and Samuel are the greatest loves that we have. We would never stop loving you, even if you committed a heinous crime. It doesn't matter that there will be too brides at the altar when you get married. Anyone that dates you is the luckiest girl in the world. I'm sorry that happened to you at school though."

"Your mother is right," William also rose, "We love you no matter what Maddie. I imagine school must be hard at the moment and I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I hope we can help in any way we can. If we need to learn about things, then we are ready if it's all for you."

At that moment, Madison started crying.

"Oh honey," Karen reached forward.

"I'm not upset. Well, I am about getting outed and it's going to take me a long time to get over it, but I am just thrilled to have my parents on side. I wouldn't be able to cope if you weren't ok."

"Like we said, you four kids are the greatest parts of our lives," William smiled, "We will always be proud of our little sports star, just like we are with your siblings. Come here darling."

They went into a group hug. It wasn't everything, but it was a start.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

The next few days were a little slower than Monday, but it was still pretty hellish for Madison. She was rather glad when Friday rolled around, even though she knew it'd be all the same when the weekend was over. Still, it had been a rollercoaster. Everyone looked at her like she was a freak and no one had stopped looking at her.

Cherry was still tight lipped about how she'd gotten the info and it looked like she wasn't going to say any soon. Madison would sort that later, she was too focussed on keeping her head above water.

It was difficult, even if she felt better. Being outed like this had torn her soul apart. She'd been robbed of her chance to own her sexuality and be who she wanted to be on HER terms. Most people were accepting of her, but she still got comments. The jocks hadn't stopped making degrading comments about her and she was the target of gossip.

Vincent had received comments as well, especially about not being 'man enough.' He'd taken it like a champ and Madison was thrilled to have such a loyal, good friend. Whoever dated him in the future would be so lucky.

It was the last Glee club of the week and she was excited to give her own performance. She smiled at the others as she walked in, dropping into a seat beside Libby.

"Hi, I haven't got a chance to talk to you recently, but you've been so brave," Libby leaned forward to speak to Madison, "What happened with Cherry was awful and I'm amazed you've been so strong on the outside. I would have fallen apart. I admit I was gossiping about it on Monday and I'm really sorry about being part of it. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Of course, thanks Libby," Madison smiled.

"Yeah, and if anyone bothers you about it, I'll beat them up," Oliver added from the other side of her.

Madison nearly told him about the jocks, but knew that Oliver would be totally serious about beating someone up.

"Thanks Oliver, I don't think I'll need that though."

"Offer's there if you need it," Oliver shrugged as the last members entered and Tess started the lesson.

"Hi all, it's been a really great week- you've all come together incredibly well as a team. Now, has anyone got anything to finish the week of?"

"I'd like to perform something," Madison raised her hand before going into the middle.

"It's been a very hard week for me, as you can understand. Though I've tried to keep myself collected, at least on the outside, I cannot tell you how horrible it is to be outed. I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Our society is getting better, but homophobia still exists and I will always have to be ready for hatred that I do not deserve. I'm the same as everyone else; I just want to marry a girl, that's all. I've never felt inferior because of my sexuality, but I have felt insecure. Nothing can be done to make things better, but I am thankful to have you all support me. Vincent isn't here so I can't thank him personally, but I can thank all of you right now. As always, Addison has been my rock- she is the best sister a person could ask for. Now, I am going to sing a song that I feel really encapsulates friendship to one's self, self-love as it were."

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

Madison sung her heart out, as though she was the only person in the room. It was silent; nobody in the room sang or moved a muscle. As soon as it was over, she received a standing ovation. Wiping a tear from her eye, her voice shook.

"Thank you so much," she beamed.

"That was brilliant Madison, well done, but now it's our turn to show you how we feel," Tess guided the confused student to a seat in the front and centre, the others going to the front.

"We know that it was musicals week last week, but we think this song is perfect," Addison introduced, "This is all for you."

_Have you ever felt like nobody was there?_

_Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?_

_Have you ever felt like you could disappear?_

_Like you could fall and no one would hear?_

Addison sang the first verse, but as soon as the chorus started, everyone joined in.

_Even when the dark comes crashing through_

_When you need a friend to carry you_

_And when you're broken on the ground_

_You will be found_

_So let the sun come streaming in_

_'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again_

_Lift your head and look around_

_You will be found_

_You will be found_

_You will be found_

_You will be found_

_You will be found_

Addison went forward, bringing Madison in the middle. The group continued singing, either hugging her or giving her a pat on the shoulder. She stood in the centre, her arms around her sister. Someone brought Tess in too, the teacher smiling as she sang along.

Madison knew the road would not be easy, but she had her friends along the way. After all, she'd need it.

**Hello all, I hope that you enjoyed this and that I approached the subject respectfully.**

**Next Time: Tyler questions his views after what happened to Madison, Deacon and Hayley react differently to shocking news, and the relationship between Oliver and Adelina heats up.**

**Questions:**

**Will Madison tell anyone about the jocks harassing her?**

**Will Deacon find out the truth about his parents?**

**How did Cherry find out about Madison?**

**Is Tyler going to make a move on Melrose?**

**Will Oliver be able to befriend the reluctant Adelina?**

**Thanks again, can't wait to see you next time xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks for the support so far, don't forget to review xxx**

**Chapter 11**

Outside of school and home, the Church of Nazarene in Fairfall was the place that Tyler spent the most time in. His family were active in the church and he was a faithful member of the youth group.

Daniel and Patricia McBride were the most feared parents in the whole of Fairfall. Daniel was a lawyer, one of the best and fiercest, known for being completely ruthless and brilliant when it came to defending clients. Patricia was a former debutante (yes, still a thing), who was now head of the school board and probably the only person that Vice Principal Jenkins actually listened to.

Annabelle was his sister, a nine year old who was probably the most spoiled child he'd ever met. He loved her, but he didn't like her. It was embarrassing how much she was pampered; his parents would have never let the golden son be like that.

They portrayed themselves as moderate New England Republicans, more George Bush Sr than Donald Trump or Ted Cruz. Hell, they even supported Democrats sometimes, like voting for Hillary Clinton. The McBrides weren't gun crazy, gay haters- or at least that's what they portrayed themselves as. Still, Tyler knew the score. He'd be expected to marry an upper class white woman from a family of similar breeding. Anyone with the tiniest bit of ethnicity need not apply.

They weren't the types who protested at Pride events, but they had a dim view of the LGBT community. Every so often, both McBride parents would make snarky comments about how they were immoral and not normal. None of their friends were LGBT, though they lived in an area with not many openly gay people, only a handful he could think of.

Maddie's outing had got him thinking. He'd been raised to think lesser of LGBT folks, that they were not the same as the rest of them. Maddie was his friend though, she wasn't a bad person. The only thing that was different about her was her sexuality; she liked girls like he did. Maddie was kind and gentle, not the she-devil that Tyler expected from lesbians.

Tyler would always believe in God, he loved Him more than any other thing. He just didn't want to follow someone he believed hateful. The Bible was clear that a man should not lie with another man, but it also taught us not to judge. Many things in the Bible were questionable, like slavery and concubines. He always thought the stories were not to be recreated, but that they should be used as a moral lesson. His parents' idea of religion was looking good and being superior to others. Tyler liked the idea of being good and righteous, that was what a true Christian could be.

He could often judge, he actually nearly always did. That was the thing he struggled with.

There was one thing- the Fifth Commandment was 'honour thy father and thy mother.' Tyler always tried. He wanted to be the perfect son. All of his life, he imagined meeting another upper class white girl at Harvard or Yale, then marrying her after law school. Yet, he didn't get why his parents were so upset with race and class.

Melrose wasn't rich and she wasn't white. She was a foster kid and barely religious.

Tyler couldn't stop thinking about her. She didn't like him and he wasn't going to push it. He was used to getting what he wanted, but he wouldn't be that guy. Still, he wanted her to like him as a friend at least. Melrose was quite feisty and with bite, she wasn't friendly with other people but she seemed to have a strong dislike for him.

She was hot though, he couldn't deny it.

As he wondered about his faith, one song came in his head.

Oh, life is bigger

_It's bigger_

_Than you and you are not me_

_The lengths that I will go to_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I set it up_

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight_

_Losing my religion_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

He was interrupted when the pastor called them to stand. This was something that Tyler knew wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

The Glee club was in a good mood. Sectionals were only a couple of weeks away and things seemed to be going their way for once.

Things had died down for Maddie and she was slowly feeling better, though she knew that she would never truly recovered from being outed against her wishes. The jocks had backed off a little, but the comments were still there. Maddie knew it wouldn't be a perfect world and probably never would be, but she at least knew she'd be striving to make sure she'd be part of the change.

"Good afternoon everyone," Tess entered, "Now Sectionals is coming thick and fast, so we are going to be preparing for that soon. We'll select the songs together and also work out who are going to be featured as soloists in the competition. At the end of the week, we'll do one last group number before we start practicing for the competition. Our song will be 'Bitter Sweet Symphony' by The Verve and the theme for this week is the 90s."

That immediately got everyone talking.

"I'm glad that you're all enjoying it. Does anybody have any 90s songs they'd like to start us off with?"

Melrose raised her hand politely, but Diana was on the choir room floor like a bat out of hell.

"I want to start the week with one of my favourite songs."

"Go ahead," Tess told her, having not seen Melrose's indication that she liked to sing.

_A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly_

_And is also known as a buster_

_Always talkin' about what he wants_

_And just sits on his broke ass_

_So, no_

_I don't want your number, no._

_I don't want to give you mine and, no,_

_I don't want to meet you nowhere, no._

_I don't want none of your time and, no,_

It was a good song that most of them liked, but none of them particularly wanted to show Diana appreciation. Libby was the only one that moved around musically, flashing an appreciative smile at Diana like any faithful lackey should.

Once it was done, there was a lacklustre round of applause.

"Thank you Diana, that was wonderful," Tess clapped.

"I'd like to see any of you follow that," Diana tossed her long auburn hair back and headed back to her seat, wallowing in her self-made victory.

"Would anyone like to?" Tess asked.

"I'd like to sing a song by the iconic Queen B," Melrose raised her hand again.

"Fantastic Melrose, you have the floor."

_Ladies leave your man at home_

_The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown_

_And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends_

_'Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'_

_Though he say he got a girl_

_Yeah it's true you got a man_

_But the party ain't gon' stop_

_So let's make it hot, hot_

Everyone immediately got into the mood, dancing around in their seats and mouthing the words. Diana looked pissed at that. It wasn't just Melrose's voice; it was her incredible dance moves. It was clear to everyone in the room that she was the best dancer, even better than any of the Cheerios. They could totally see her fronting a Destiny's Child like band in the future.

When the 'bounce baby' lyrics came up, Melrose pulled Adelina and Addison up from their seats. Laughing, they moved along with her as backing dancers.

Once it was done, everyone bar Diana stood up and applauded. Melrose looked genuinely happy for once, Adelina even accepted a sudden side hug from Addison.

"Melrose that was spectacular," Tess beamed, "I really felt that R&B style, from the dance moves to the singing. That is something I'd like to incorporate in our Sectionals set list."

"We're a show choir, not a dance troupe," Diana bitterly reminded them from the side.

"It doesn't mean we have to sit on stools, they're looking for theatricality as well," Tess chided, "I'd hope you'd be a better teammate, we should be congratulating Melrose on doing so well. Now does anybody else have anything to perform?"

No one raised a hand.

"Ok, everybody up, let's get practicing for our end of week performance."

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Deacon was delighted when his mother and sister would be arriving in the evening. He knew what it must mean- they had to be getting back together. They'd realise that separating hadn't worked and decided to move forward.

He eagerly sat at the dining room table, hands knotted together. He was really nervous, but also really excited. His family would be back together again. Maybe this would straighten Hayley out and turn out to be the cause of her teenage angst.

The doorbell rang, the housekeeper going to get it.

Deacon stood up as his mom and sister entered.

"Mom!"

"Hi sweetie," she smiled, hugging him tightly, "It's good to see you again darling, I wish we could have seen more of each other in the past few weeks."

"No bother," Deacon cheerily replied, "Hi squirt."

Hayley, who was on her phone, rolled her eyes.

The tension came first as William entered the room. He and Rebecca looked straight at one another, eyes cold and face impassive. William went to hug Hayley, but she held up a hand.

"Ignore her, she's a teenager," Deacon joked. He was the only one who laughed though.

Deacon thought it was inevitable that they come back together. William had worked his way up to the top from the working classes, yet Rebecca had fallen in love with him anyway. They had the most successful law firm in town together, it was practically perfect. They'd always been the happiest couple in the room.

The Dawsons would be a team once again.

"Ok kids," William started the conversation in his authorative tone, "You'll be wondering why we've all been gathered here. I imagine that the separation has been hard for you, especially since it came so out of the blue. Now, your mother and I have reached a decision."

Deacon leaned in, nearly wetting himself with excitement.

"We have decided that we will be divorcing."

There was a twenty second silence, the clock ticking away behind them.

"Ok," Hayley shrugged, "I thought it might happen, so ok, best that it's definite."

"What do you mean ok?!" Deacon yelped, "Mom, dad, you can't do this. I know relationships aren't perfect and that sometimes they break down, but you've been happy together for over twenty years. You can't just give up now. Come on, there has to be marriage counselling or something. There's mediation."

"We've tried that son, it just didn't work," William told him sadly, "It doesn't mean that your mother and I love you any less, it's just that we don't want to remain married to one another. We've had the separation; it'll just be an extra step."

"I don't understand."

"We can sort out everything like custody later on, honey; just now understand that we aren't going to get back together. When couples get counselling, a relationship is usually on its last legs anyway. It's not like we didn't try, we really did. This is going to be so easy," Rebecca assured him, "We have an idea of how we're going to split assets and other things, we won't be fighting over every little detail. You and Hayley can have input on where you live, of course. We'll both be staying in Fairfall so it won't affect school. Deacon, you have your car, you can visit the other parent in a second."

"I don't want you to get a divorce."

"Stop being petulant Deacon, they've decided this," Hayley piped up.

"How are you so calm about this? Don't you care? Why are you so cool?"

Hayley opened her mouth for a millisecond, but shut it before continuing.

"I'm 14; I know how the world works. Look, mom and dad have said it's going to be easy. We're all in Fairfall and we can sort out custody pretty easily. It's not great but no one's dying or anything. You just need to accept it."

Deacon stood up, his chair thrown backwards, and stormed out of the room.

Rebecca sighed, massaging her temples, whilst William went to get a scotch. Hayley looked to her mother, who nodded slightly to indicate that she go after her brother.

The younger girl raced off to find Deacon on the back porch, pacing and cursing.

"Deacon, calm the hell down, you're being super immature here."

"What happened to you Hayley?!" Deacon rounded on his little sister, "You used to be all plaids and drawing, then summer hit and you became another spoiled brat. The Hayley I knew would have been as devastated as I was about this, maybe even more so. You've become obsessed with your phone, hair and being popular. Our parents are divorcing and you're not thinking about the impact this has on us. They can't work together anymore and you're just so blasé about it."

"Maybe I'm just growing up," Hayley snapped back, "Deacon, PEOPLE GET DIVORCED. It's common, like 50% of marriages end in it. Half our friends at school have divorced parents, step families and everything inbetween. This isn't about you. If mom and dad aren't happy, then they shouldn't have to stay together just because you stamp your feet and throw a temper tantrum. Look, just accept it and you'll feel better. You've stayed with dad for months, it's not like it's a major issue."

"Well forgive me if I want my family to be together."

"Would you rather have a happy separated family or a miserable together one?"

"They can be happy! They've been happy together for over twenty years," Deacon nearly screamed.

"Things change. People fall out of love. Mom and dad have just grown apart or whatever, I don't know why," Hayley lied.

"They can't end like this."

Before Hayley could respond, Rebecca arrived at the back door.

"Come on darling, we're leaving."

She didn't have to tell Hayley twice, the blonde following on command.

"Mom-ʺ Deacon called out.

"We'll talk about it later, I'm so sorry," Rebecca looked him pitifully as Hayley went back into the house.

Deacon watched sadly as his mom and sister walked away, neither looking back at him. Right now, he felt the weight of the world crushing him like a bug. A single tear slid down his eye, but he quickly wiped it away, he didn't want his father seeing it.

He had to convince them, he had to. Deep down, Deacon knew that they weren't going to get back together, but the naivety in him made him believe he could make it work.

"Deacon!"

Sliding the door closed behind him, he headed into the lounge to see his father. So far, his life had been everything he wanted. Now, his beloved parents were getting divorced and he didn't even know why it was happening. The younger sister he'd always believed in was now a petty bully who cared more about being like the older cheerleaders.

He'd get to the bottom of this, he'd just have to.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Oliver walked down the halls of the school, having been using the gym to practice his boxing. As he walked past the dance room, he noticed a small figure leaning against one of the bars. Looking closer, he saw it was Adelina.

He entered, but she was too engrossed in her book to realise.

"Hello Parker."

Adelina jumped out of her skin, clutching the book to her chest, "Oh gosh, you scared me Oliver."

"Oh gosh? What are you, some character from a Jane Austen novel?"

"Excuse me if I don't use rude language."

"What are you reading anyway?"

"Hemingway."

"For fun or for school?"

"For fun."

"Why?"

"Because I like to read and I like Hemingway," Adelina answered curtly, almost offended at Oliver's jibing.

"What else do you do?"

"Piano and ballet."

"Jesus, what's the name of your finishing school?"

"Just because I like to do things that you consider boring and staid doesn't mean I'm from the 19th century," Adelina snapped, "If you're going to be a jerk, then leave me alone and go buy another leather jacket or something."

Oliver guffawed, Adelina continuing to glare at him.

"That was witty for you."

"Whatever Grant, I'm not playing with you."

"Ok fine, sorry" Oliver raised his hand, "Are you going to come back to the boxing gym?"

"No thank you."

"Why?" Oliver asked, secretly hurt. He liked having Adelina come to his gym; he felt he performed a better game when she was smiling from the audience. A chance to spend extra time with her was something he wouldn't say no to.

"It's not really my thing," she shrugged, "It's a bit...erm, dingy."

"Well your presence lights it up."

Adelina hid a smile on her lips.

"Well maybe I could teach you at the school? It'll be good for self defence."

"That's nice of you, but no thanks."

Oliver frowned.

"Why don't you want to hang out with me?"

"You're kind of an ass," Adelina admitted, "Every time I say I like something, you mock it."

"Don't take it personally, Lina, I'm like that to everyone. You're just the one who fights back the most. That finishing school princess vibe you have has a certain charm to it."

She widened her eyes disapprovingly.

"See, that's what I mean, it's stuff like that."

"I'm just trying to get you off of your high horse."

Adelina stood up, "Just because I enjoy different things to you doesn't mean I'm a snob."

"I never said that."

"But it's what you think."

"I just think you need to loosen up," Oliver got out his phone, "It's 90s week in Glee club, right? Well, maybe I can show you how it could be if we hung out. I think you know this song, most people do."

He twirled around and pointed his fingers at Adelina.

_Are you ready?_

_Free, free, baby,_

_Boy, when you look at me,_

_Do you judge me by my cover?_

_Got to be kiddin' me, to think that I'm that kind of lover_

_I don't mean to disagree, sorry, you can't buy my kisses_

_Open your eyes and see,_

_True love comes for free_

He moved around in his terrible dancing way, as an incredulous Adelina watched him from the side. Oliver continued to sing along as she watched him, trying to entice her to join him.

Eventually, Adelina cracked.

_No more than you're willing to give_

_'Cause you won't pay nothin' for this good lovin', it's for free_

_And I won't make you promises,_

_I'll just do all I can to be your lover 'cause I understand_

They eventually started dancing together and singing. For the first time in a long time, Adelina had a true smile on her face, not one of the fake ones she had mastered so well.

_The best things in life are free,_

_Now that I've discovered what you mean to me_

_The best things in life are free,_

_Now that we've got each other_

_The best things in life are free_

_Don't ya know, don't ya know,_

_The very best love in life is free,_

_And I'm free, yeah_

They finished, their faces millimetres apart from each other. Adelina hate how Oliver made her heart race like that. He felt it too, looking into her eyes. There was something about Adelina Parker that made him think about her all the time.

"See, wasn't so bad," he grinned, trying to hide his feelings.

"I guess not," she shrugged lightly.

"So, boxing gym again?"

"I'll think about it," she told him, "I gotta go now. See you in Glee."

"Bye Parker."

Oliver watched her leave, Adelina turning around for a second to smile at him. To him, that smile meant that maybe Adelina didn't hate him after all.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Ok, whenever you're ready," Tess spoke into the microphone.

Amber went forward, leading the song.

_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life_

_Trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to the money then you die._

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah._

Jason then stood next to her.

_No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,_

_But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold._

_But I'm a million different people from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

They moved around with elegance and grace, everyone's harmonies collective perfectly. Some of them still weren't the best dancers, but Tess planned to feature the better movers like Melrose and Jay at the front anyway.

As Tess watched them, she felt better about everything.

Once they were done, she stood up and applauded.

"Great job guys, real great. Now, I have some individual feedback which I'd like to go through with you. After I've spoken to each of you in turn, I will start discussing plans for Sectionals! We're only a couple of weeks away from it, so I'm ready to announce songs and soloists. Now, let's start with surnames alphabetically, so Jay when you're ready. Everyone else, practice vocal runs."

Jay hopped drown from the stage and everyone else did as Tess asked.

_Sectionals, we're going to kick your ass, _she told herself.

**Hi all, hope you enjoyed it! Only one chapter before Sectionals.**

**Next Time: Jack is shaken when he's the victim of a crime, whilst a party has unintended consequences for Jay, Hayley and Libby.**

**Questions:**

**Will Tyler break free of his parents' influence?**

**When will Deacon find out the truth about the divorce?**

**Is it going to get more intense between Oliver and Adelina?**

**Is Jack going to be ok?**

**What's going to happen to Jay, Hayley and Libby?**

**Thanks again, hope to see you next time and don't forget to review xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks again for the support, don't forget to review xxx**

**Chapter 12**

"Alright everybody, before Miss. Sanderson gets here, I have some news!"

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked up as Tyler entered, looking very happy about something.

"My parents are visiting friends over the weekend and my sister is at something, which means I have the house to myself. To celebrate, I am throwing the biggest party ever. You're all invited, of course, in fact, pretty much everyone at Fairfall Prep will be. The booze will be flowing, we'll have the best tunes and it's gonna slap so hard. So Saturday night, starts at 8, but if anyone wants to help me set up, it'd be much appreciated."

"I'm sorry, everyone?" Hayley glumly raised a hand, "Even Loser Lizzie?"

Lizzie made a face, but didn't say anything.

"You're all my friends in Glee club, so yes, _everyone_ is welcome," Tyler emphasised, "I'm not going to have that many freshman and sophomores, they're too much of a liability when it comes to alcohol, so Melrose, Lizzie, Hayley, Adrian and Robin are practically VIPS. Besides Hayley, no one's forcing you to come, are they?"

Hayley glared at him, opening her mouth, before deciding not to retort. She'd been invited to a party by a _senior, _but so had that freak Lizzie Sawyer.

"I have to agree with Mini Dawson," Diana piped up, "Do you _really _want to be lowering the calibre of your party by inviting certain types?"

"The floor is already set if you're there," Oliver shot back, several of the others laughing. Adelina hid a delicate laugh behind her hand, but stopped when Oliver turned to look at her.

"No one thinks you're funny, Grant," Diana sulked.

"No one thinks you're _likeable, _Collins," was Oliver's enthusiastic reply.

Diana slouched in her seat, folding her arms and frowning, as Tess entered the room.

"Good afternoon Top Notes! Everyone take a seat, that's good. Now, we are going to be continuing to work for Sectionals, which is just over a week away. We've done so well so far, but we still need to be sure that we are absolutely going to win this."

Melrose had been selected for the solo, after Tess had carefully considered it. She'd worked the hardest and her voice was strong, so she had picked the pretty sophomore- though several in the group weren't really impressed by that. Melrose would start the competition off with 'Hot Like Fire' by Aaliyah.

The first group song would kind of a boys v girls thing, with them singing 'Go Your Own Way' by Fleetwood Mac. The second group song would link them all together- a performance of 'Don't Look Back in Anger' by Oasis. Tess was very excited about the selection.

"Which brings me to my next topic: I've found out which groups that we're going to be competing against," she flipped open an envelope, "Who wants to know?"

There were several excited shrieks and cries, as though they were children at a circus act. Tess chuckled to herself- they were more excited than she was.

"First we're going to be against _The Dancing Divas_ from Fair Rivers Alternative Academy."

"Isn't that the all girls' school for criminal chicks?" Jason asked.

"It's an _alternative school,_" Tess corrected, "These girls just need a little guidance, that's all."

"So that means we have to keep our wallets away from them?" Diana asked.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you to come from solid homes and yes, while they have made some bad decisions, they are still as worthy to be a part of this competition as you are. The second school are _The Sensations _from Adam Clayton Powell High. Now, we may think we're the best because we have all the resources and funding, but we can't just rely on that. More than anything, it's singing and dancing well that will get us to regionals. Now, everyone get up, we're going to be practicing 'Don't Look Back in Anger.' Oliver, up front, we'll start with the opening verse."

As they got up, Diana looked around, pissed at how she'd been treated by the Glee club.

They wouldn't get away with this. Even Hayley had laughed when Oliver had insulted her, just after she agreed. Libby hadn't even jumped in to defend her, that so called 'friend.' Hayley could be like her, but she was like the Cheerios. The others, especially Lizzie, were freaks.

Smirking to herself, she decided that this wasn't going to be a party to forget.

CHAPTER 12-

The normally quiet house was buzzing on Saturday night. Pretty much every junior and senior in the school had arrived, hell; some kids from other schools had come along too. When a Fairfall Prep student had an open house party, everyone came. Deacon, Jason and Nick had come along early to help get things ready, bringing with them carts and carts of alcohol. Tyler had kept the good stuff in its safe- his parents would kill him if they touched the expensive bottles of champagne and wine they had.

Fluffing her hair in the mirror, Diana was ready for action. Looking around, she finally saw Hayley enter the house, still in her cheer uniform. The redhead smirked, moving her way through the crowd to get to the young cheerleader.

"Hayley!"

"Oh, hi Diana," Hayley looked surprised to see the older girl speaking to her.

"Why don't you come have some vodka with me?"

"I'm just going to have one beer."

"Why?"

"I don't want to drink too much."

"Honey, no one is going to think you're cool at parties if you stick to just one beer."

"No offense, but I don't really care. I'm already popular."

"Oh sweetie, let me give you some information that you really need to hear. You are one of three freshmen in this house, which is a huge deal. People will see you here and know that you're it. You will be invited to more parties and your social status will climb. Very few freshmen are actually cool, but you could have the chance to. I'm just trying to help you."

Hayley scoffed.

"I have Adelina and Addison, I don't need you."

"Oh really? Addison is bland as anything and Adelina has a stick up her perky behind. You can be cool without being a cheerleader, look at me. I'm hot, all the boys want to screw me and I will probably be Prom Queen senior year. Hayley, you could be me in two years time."

"What's so good about that?"

"I hope you'd asked," Diana walked over to the person overseeing the music, whispering something in his ear. He nodded, and a song came on.

_I like looking hot, buying stuff they cannot_

_I like drinking hard, maxing dad's credit card_

_I like skipping gym, scaring her, screwing him_

_I like killer clothes, kicking nerds in the nose_

She moved around the main drinks table, motioning Hayley to her.

_Honey what you waiting for?_

_Welcome to my candy store_

_Time for you to prove you're not a loser anymore_

_And step into my candy store_

Hayley found herself entranced by the promises of the song. Ok, Diana was pretty popular, if not liked. Hayley didn't need friends, she needed admirers. That's exactly what Diana had.

_It's my candy store_

_It's my candy_

_It's my candy store_

_It's my candy_

_It's my candy store_

_It's my candy store_

Diana finished with ease, as though it had not happened.

"So kid, do you want to be known as that fierce bitch Hayley Dawson, or Deacon Dawson's little sister?" Diana asked, playing with a bottle of vodka between her fingertips.

Hayley held out a hand, Diana passing her the bottle. Taking a deep breath, she took a big sip.

"How do you feel?"

"Nothing yet."

"It won't kick in until later; just ensure you have the full bottle."

Hayley nodded, continuing to drink.

"Is that a good idea?"

They stopped drinking as Libby came over.

"Is what a good idea?" Diana asked.

"She's only fourteen, downing a vodka bottle at a party may not be the best idea in the world. Do you even drink this much usually? Your body isn't used to it, none of our bodies in cheer are. Maybe stick with a light beer or something Hayley."

"Maybe you should take a chill pill, Libby," Diana mocked.

"Yeah, you're always so whiny," Hayley teased, high fiving Diana.

"That's unfair."

"Maybe you should drink some more Libby and then you can throw up a bit. It's not puppy fat when you're nearly seventeen. It might not hurt to kick start that diet after all."

Libby walked away as the two laughed, tears stinging her eyes.

She could get away with it here. Everyone would think that Libby was throwing up because of the alcohol; it'd be the same for everyone else. She'd only thrown up once or twice before, but it had made her feel a little bit better.

Her mother was always on her to lose weight; she'd only joined cheerleading to get fitter. Annette Leigh had always been a beautiful woman, a debutante and a part-time model. It burned Annette that her only child was a little bit chubby- in her opinion- and not super pretty. Annette preferred Diana, constantly praising her for being pretty and poised. She'd fuss over Diana whilst Libby was in the same room, the redhead enjoying the praise too.

Downing some tequila, Libby headed up to one of the many bathrooms. Locking the door, she lay on her knees in front of the toilet and took a deep breath, putting her fingers down her throat.

The sound of the pounding music hid her shame; she managed to then compose herself and exit. Unfortunately, she hadn't watched where she was going.

"Oh sorry Deacon."

"It's ok," Deacon held her steady, "I hope you're not already too drunk."

"Nah, just not looking where I was going," Libby laughed lightly.

She liked Deacon; he was always nice to her. Most people, even in the Glee club, just saw her as an extension of Diana and treated her as such. Adelina and Addison were always pleasant to her at cheer practice, but they saw her as a teammate as opposed to a proper friend. Deacon was kind; he treated her normally and made her laugh.

Diana told her that he wouldn't be interested anyway. Libby lied, said that he was just a friend. Still, she kind of wanted it to be more, to be her own person outside of Diana. Shit, he'd probably like the tall and slim Diana more, every guy did. She was the gatekeeper; they only used her so she'd butter them up to her best friend.

Downstairs, Jay was stood on the porch. He leaned against the railings, doing nothing in particular, until he noticed someone.

He recognised the guy who sold him the prescription drugs sometimes, when the regular dealer wasn't there.

The guy recognised him too, slowly walking over.

"Hi, pleasant day," he greeted.

"It is," Jay agreed.

"I have some goods with me. Lorazepam, gives you a pick me up, might be fun. Maybe don't drink too much with it; you could have a bad time bro."

"How much for a twelve pack?"

"It's a starter, so I'll give it you for $5."

Jay slipped a five from his back pocket, handing it to the guy. In return, he received a small white packet with no markings. Nodding, the two departed.

When no one was looking, Jay grabbed a drink of water and gulped two of the pills. It would be fine with a drink or two, it was just anxiety medicine or whatever, he reckoned. As long as he didn't down stuff with a high alcohol percentage, he'd be fine. Stick to low alcohol, it would be ok.

As the pills sunk in, he started singing along to the music.

_Blame it on the booze_

_Got you feeling loose_

_Blame it on 'tron_

_Got you in the zone_

_Blame it on th alcohol_

_Blame it on th alcohol_

_Hey she say she usually don't_

_But I know that she front_

_'Cause shawty know what she want_

_But she don't wanna seem like she easy_

_I hear you saying what ya won't do_

_But you know we probably gonna do_

_What you been feigning deep inside_

_Don't lie now_

Jay felt a high he'd never felt, a huge grin plastered on his face. He stumbled around, laughing and high fiving confused revellers.

Finally, he stumbled into Jason.

"Watch it man- how much have you had to drink?"

"Barely anything," Jay promised, "Hey, you're in my way."

"I am standing next to you; I am not in your way."

"Yes you are," Jay reached out into an invisible space, "I see stars."

What he was seeing were hallucinations, not stars, but Jay didn't realise that of course. The pills had kicked in quickly, with the side effects immediate- that alcohol hadn't helped at all.

"You _really_ need to sober up buddy," Jason told him.

"I'm not drunk," Jay insisted- he technically wasn't wrong.

"I'll get you some chicken wings and water," Nick, who was standing next to his twin, offered.

"I DON'T NEED ANYTHING!" Jay screamed in his face, causing several people around them to shut up.

"Hey man, don't speak to my bro like that," Jason immediately defended Jason.

"Go to Hell man," Jay hissed.

"What is your problem?"

Jay answered by connecting his fist to Jason's face, the two crumbling to the ground. Nick scrambled to tear the two apart, but ended up saving his brother from a punch and therefore joining the two in the fight. As the crowd around them chanted 'fight,' Deacon and Tyler rushed over.

Eventually, they split them apart. The McCafferey twins were fine, but Deacon and Tyler had to hold Jay back as he was still baying for blood.

Jay was seeing figures again, his energy pumped. He fought against his friends' grip, but they had a steady hold on him.

"What the shit is happening here?" Deacon asked, desperately trying to keep Jay from getting loose.

"He just started attacking us like a wildcat," Jason ran a hand through his messed up hair, "He's totally wasted."

"I'm not drunk!" Jay shouted again like a petulant child.

"He's right; I don't smell alcohol," Tyler sniffed, "Holy crap- Jay, are you on something? I swear to God I'll kill you if you've been doing drugs in this house."

"I'm not on anything!"

"Whatever man, I'm calling you an Uber," Tyler grabbed his phone and went on the app, "Go home and sober the hell up. You'll forget this by morning."

He and Deacon helped Jay to the door, hustling him into the car when it arrived a few minutes later. The Uber driver looked less than pleased to have a seemingly drunken teen in his car, but Tyler handed him extra money in case Jay threw up in the back. They watched as the car sped away.

"Well that was something," Deacon commented as they headed back into the house.

"Yeah, I'm sure he just drank too much at once and acted like an ass," Tyler agreed.

As soon as they walked in, Addison ran over to them.

"You need to see this," she told them both, before high tailing into another room.

Confused, the boys followed her. As soon as they entered the sitting room, they both stopped in shock.

Hayley was dancing on top of a table; hair messed up and body swinging randomly to the beat. What looked to be beer stained her top and skirt, a deep brown cast onto the white. In one hand was a half empty bottle of tequila, in the other an overflowing glass of something. What seemed like everyone in the party was surrounding her, phones out filming her drunkenness.

"HAYLEY!" Deacon yelled over the din of the party, "GET DOWN, NOW!"

The younger girl ignored him, continuing to dance. Suddenly, she stopped and clutched her mouth. One second later and she vomited all over the table. Everyone stopped, gagging at the sight and smell.

Deacon and Tyler looked at one another.

"Ok, so this is worse," Tyler quipped.

"I am going to kill her," Deacon added.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

After the spectacle that was Hayley Dawson losing every piece of her dignity, Jack decided to call it a night. There wasn't much he could do, as drinking a lot in his condition could be dangerous. An Uber was called and he chatted pleasantly with the driver.

"Ugh kid- is that your house with the police cars outside?"

Jack looked up, squinting slightly. In his blurred vision, he could make out several police cars parked neatly outside of the gates. His heart dropping, he let the driver help him out. Grabbing his stick, Jack rushed up as quickly as he could.

"Jack!"

His mom was stood at the door in her dressing gown and slippers, clutching a cup of coffee. Next to her was a cop who seemed to be taking a statement.

"What's going on? Are dad and Michael ok?" he asked.

"They're fine," Sherry's voice was shaky and teary, "We got burgled."

"WHAT?"

"We heard crashing and banging downstairs. At first we thought it was one of the dogs but your father went downstairs and saw the back door open and glass broken. They've taken my nice china, family jewellery, the big TV, stuff from the kitchen, they've taken everything of material value. They even broke all the photo frames in the living room. Whoever it is, they've long gone, but God Jack, it was so scary."

Choking out a sob, Sherry wrapped her arms around her son.

"How bad is it?" Jack asked the policeman.

"They've taken a lot of stuff; I think it may have been planned. Fairfall is usually very safe, but they target the rich houses because they know there's stuff worth taking," the officer grimaced, "Forensics are here, you'll have to wait outside until they're done."

Jack nodded.

He felt fear all down him. A lot of kids could have challenged the burglars; someone like Oliver could beat their asses. Jack could barely see in front of him, he'd have no luck. There was a gun in the house, but there was no way he could safely use it- he could easily shoot someone by accident.

Even with his disability, he'd always felt safe in his little bubble. Fairfall never had any major crimes; it was one of the safest places in America. His house, however, had been targeted. The material possessions could be replaced, but the safety wouldn't. Sherry was shaking like a leaf, and Jack bet his brother and father weren't too much better.

Standing outside in the November cold, he watched police and forensic swarm his house. He was glad he wasn't in the house when it happened, but it was scary to know his family were asleep upstairs. What if they'd been the type of robbers who wanted to hurt people? Jack couldn't imagine coming home to parents battered by heavy objects.

Gripping his walking stick, he felt the world spin around him. Jack had thought about the offered surgery a lot- would things be safer if he could fully see? It wouldn't stop crime, but he'd be one step ahead.

Right?

**Hello all, I hope you enjoyed it! Lots of juicy drama. It's Sectionals net chapter.**

**Next Time: Libby and Jay struggle with their vices. Hayley's actions have devastating consequences for her and Deacon, leaving the group wondering if they'll be able to perform Sectionals. **

**Questions:**

**Will Libby continue her bulimia?**

**What will happen to Hayley?**

**Is Jay going to get worse?**

**What will Jack decide about surgery?**

**Will the group see a win at Sectionals?**

**Thanks again, don't forget to review xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMED**

**Don't forget to review! I'd love to see some feedback on how you feel the characters are doing and if it's how you imagined. Thanks again for the continued support.**

**Chapter 13**

Hayley couldn't remember most of the party. She woke up with her makeup still on, hair a mess and one heel across the room. Deacon had apparently taken her home in an Uber- thankfully, her mom hadn't said anything, but she knew that she knew. Hayley had messaged her brother, but he hadn't responded. Apparently, she'd been a bit silly.

It was a bit of fun, like Diana said. Deacon needed to loosen up.

She'd been called to see the cheer coach before Glee club practice. Arriving, she knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Ms. Chen was one of the math teachers at the school, as well as the cheer coach. Hayley was often distracted in class, so she was glad Ms. Chen didn't have any of her classes. Math was boring anyway, she didn't need it. She had her looks and family money.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Please sit," Ms. Chen invited, "Now, I would like to talk to you about this."

She pushed her computer monitor around so that Hayley could see it. On it was YouTube. Once she pressed play, Hayley could see what the problem was.

It was her from the other night, dancing and moving around as though she was a woman possessed. Clutching several drinks, she danced along to the cheers of her classmates and music from the speakers, downing alcohol by the second. In one shot, you could see Hayley's panties for the briefest second. All in all, it wasn't a good look.

"This isn't a great look, Hayley."

"It's just a party," Hayley shrugged, "The older cheerleaders were there. Adelina, Libby and everyone else, you know they were drinking as well. You can't just punish me, everyone else there was underage. I'm sure you went to parties in high school."

"I cannot prove anyone else was there. Now, parties out of school are for the authorities to clamp down upon. You are a freshman, 14 years old. In this video, you can clearly see that you are a Fairfall Prep student just by your cheerleading uniform. This brings the school into disrepute. It'd be the same for any other student. Had the police raided the party, then we'd let them handle it. Hayley, you are extremely inebriated in this video. I've contacted the account to ask them to close it down, but as they're anonymous, we'll see how it goes. The views are already going up and up by the hour. A lot of people will see this."

Hayley still wasn't bothered.

"I'm sorry, coach, it won't happen again," she decided that an insincere apology was the best way to go.

"You're right, it won't. Hayley, I have no choice but to remove you from the squad."

"WHAT?!" Hayley yelled, jumping up from her seat, letting it fly backwards across the room.

"I cannot have cheerleaders who bring Fairfall Prep and the squad into disrepute," Ms. Chen calmly replied, folding her wrists on the desk, "This video may be taken off YouTube, but it will get round by other means."

"Over one video? Come on."

"I've also checked your grades. They were stable at first, but now they're starting to dip. Teachers are reporting that you're too busy gossiping and chatting to actually get on with work. I've watched you at practice; you don't put the effort in like the other girls do. You're in it to be popular; you have no actual interest in cheerleading. Therefore, I've decided that you need to leave the squad. I'll be replacing you with one of our reserves."

"What about Adelina?" Hayley desperately asked, "She's cheer captain, you need to ask for her input."

"Whatever side Adelina takes wouldn't matter. She leads you as a group, but I run the squad. I want your uniform handed in by the end of tomorrow."

"No, coach, you're being unfair," Hayley pleaded, "You're punishing me for having a good time."

"You clearly haven't listened to a word I said. Now please leave my office. You'll return to hand your uniform and other kit tomorrow."

"Coach..."

"Leave," Ms. Chen still didn't raise her voice.

"You're the worst!" Hayley screamed at the teacher, who didn't even raise her eyebrows. Slamming the door behind her, she stormed down the hall. She bet it was that stupid loser Lizzie Sawyer, revenge for Hayley being such a bitch. It had to be, she was probably behind that anonymous account that had put the video up. Tyler had wanted to be nice by inviting everyone in Glee club to his party, not realising the consequences of it.

Fortunately, she knew where Lizzie was. Flying into the choir room, she went straight over to her fellow freshman.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she pushed a finger in the oblivious Lizzie's chest, "You bitch! You've ruined my life."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I was videoed at the party having fun and it was put on YouTube. Now Ms. Chen has seen it and I am no longer a cheerleader. That's right; she kicked me off the squad. Because of your stupidity, I am no longer a cheerleader. You're just jealous of me because I'm prettier and rich, while you're just a loser scholarship student. Delete the video."

"It wasn't me, I swear," Lizzie shook her head; "I didn't even see you most of the night."

"Liar!" Hayley screamed.

"Woah woah, calm down," Deacon went between them, "Slow down. Hayley, there were loads of people at the party, filming. It could have been anyone. I barely saw Lizzie for most of the night, I'm positive she'd never do this. Please apologise to her."

"I'm not apologising to that bitch. You're acting so innocent, yet you got me kicked off of the cheerleading squad."

"You got kicked off of the cheerleading squad for your own stupidity," Deacon told her, "Actions have consequences. Getting drunk at fourteen, whilst in your cheer uniform, is really not a good idea. You've been acting bratty and selfish for too long, and this is your karma. You've been horrible to Lizzie since you arrived here. Maybe not being top freshman dog will teach you a lesson or two."

Hayley turned around, fire in her eyes.

"Actions do have consequences. Daddy knows all about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and dad aren't divorcing because they're grown apart or whatever. They're divorcing because dad was having sex with some hussy from the office."

The entire group held their breaths.

"You're lying," Deacon quietly accused.

"I'm not. I heard mom on the phone to auntie, telling her about it. I kept it from you because I know how much you worship daddy. Well, now you know the truth. It's nice to grow up, isn't it?"

Deacon froze. His dad had cheated on his mom with some random girl from his office? No, that wasn't possible, his dad was the best. He'd never do that to them.

"But...But..." he stuttered.

"Think about why they didn't bother with reconciliation," Hayley told him coldly, "Because mom doesn't want to be with a man who cheats on her. Deal with it."

"You didn't tell me."

"It's because you're still immature, clinging on to hopes of daddy and mommy being the perfect family. You act like you're better than me; treat me like a child because I have my own friends and popularity. Now, thanks to Loser Lizzie, I am no longer on the squad. Now you get to see what life is like when things don't go your way."

The spite in her voice was palpable. Hayley wasn't being the good little sister anymore. She was too angry to think or care about how she was acting.

Deacon was still silent.

"Anyway, you're about to have one less member of the Top Notes, because I quit."

"Lizzie, Sectionals are in four days-ʺ Tess pleaded.

"I don't care about your stupid musical experiment Miss. S," Hayley snapped, "I only joined to keep Deacon off my back. I'm not about to join a bunch of losers in singing. Goodbye."

Turning on her heel, she stormed out.

A few moments passed before Tess went over to Deacon, "Would you like to take a few minutes? Maybe Tyler or Jason could sit with you outside for a little while. It's a lot to take in. You can jump back in any time you want."

"It's fine," Deacon shrugged Tess' hand off his shoulder, "I'm out too. Good look at Sectionals. I'll be in the audience."

With that, he also stormed out.

Tess turned back to the Glee club, all of whom were internally panicking. They'd lost two of their members days before the big competition. This messed everything up, from routines to singing. She'd have to change everything around, give new solos and change around the choreography. Deacon had several solos, whilst Hayley was more prominent in the choreography.

Crap. Two students who were going through hell, with others at a handicap for the competition.

"Should one of us go after him?" Tyler kindly asked.

"I think it's best that we leave it for now, but it's nice of you to offer," Tess put a fake smile on, "Looks like we need to continue practicing for Friday."

"We're screwed though," a cynical Robin sat back, arms folded, "Two of our members have gone."

"Well, we're just going to have to work through it," Tess clapped her hands together, "Right, we're going to divide up Deacon's solos to other guys, we'll work through that. Choreography, we'll keep tight, but obviously change partners. Robin, you can dance with Libby. Everyone please get up so that we can work things out. Let's work out choreography for 'Go Your Own Way,' that's the most complicated. Melrose, up front, you can lead this one."

The history teacher mingled between them, desperately attempting to work to fill the holes that the Dawsons had left.

Sectionals were going to be tough without them, but Tess knew that she had to make the best of it. If she freaked, the kids would freak. If she kept a steady demeanour, then they might just have a chance of making a respectable showing. Second would be good- the rest of the year could just be for fun.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Tyler and Jason sat in the locker room, waiting for Deacon to finish lacrosse practice. They'd taken it upon themselves to ask Deacon to come back, being his two closest friends in the Glee club.

Deacon looked exhausted when he came from practice, but looked even more so when he saw the boys.

"What do you want?" he asked, tiredly opening his locker to change.

"We want you to come back to Glee club man," Jason started.

"No."

"Why?" Tyler challenged.

"I have far too much going on. I can't be focusing on all this shit, lacrosse and soccer take priority. It's not like we're guaranteed to win anyway."

"You joined because it's fun, we all did," Tyler protested, "We do the rest of the stuff because it looks good for college and to please our parents. Glee club's a release, a laugh. Miss. Sanderson is chill and it doesn't feel like a chore. Look man, I'm sorry about your parents, but we all go through crap in life. Quitting doesn't help. Melrose is in foster care, yet she doesn't complain. I'm not saying your pain is lesser, but leaving your support network right now is quite frankly stupid."

Deacon rolled his eyes.

"Frankly, Ty, I don't care."

"You should," Jason snapped, "We've all worked out butts off to win Sectionals, yet you've gone and let us all down by jumping ship. Miss. Sanderson was going spare trying to change everything around now you and Hayley are gone."

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"Do it yourself, you coward!"

"Jason, that's enough," Tyler mediated, "Look Deacon, can you at least come back for the competition? You don't have to stay, but don't let us down at Sectionals. It's unfair that you did that, even with what's going on."

Deacon sighed.

"Not in the mood."

"At least think about it," Tyler recognised that Deacon wouldn't budge right now, "Come on Jason, let's get a smoothie."

Deacon ignored the other boys as they left.

Was leaving them out to dry the best idea?

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Hayley wasn't in the best mood. She had been put in detention for mouthing off at a teacher, still angry about being kicked off of the cheer squad. On top of that, her 'friends' had fled on masse after her cool credentials had dropped. That video had been removed from YouTube, but was still circulating around the school. She was the loser she'd never wanted to be.

As soon as she walked out, she saw Lizzie sat outside.

"Hayley."

"Go away freak," Hayley snapped, speed walking away.

"Wait; hold up, can we talk?" Lizzie begged, running after her.

"What do you want?" Hayley snapped, turning to face her.

"I think you should rejoin Glee club. The competition is TOMORROW, you and Deacon leaving has seriously messed us up. Look, I promise you, it was not me who recorded or circulated that video. I get that you're hurting after you got kicked off of cheer, that must suck, but it's not fair that you've left us in the lurch. Don't you think you can depend on Glee club now?"

"I'll get back in Ms. Chen's good books, work my way back up for sophomore year. I don't need show choir freaks as friends."

"Those girls weren't your friends; they left you as soon as you became unpopular."

"Better them than the likes of you."

"So you rag on your brother for being rightly upset about your parents, yet you throw a tantrum and leave Glee club because you didn't get your way? You're the immature one, not Deacon. Someone grown up would stick to their commitments and obligations."

Hayley looked extremely angry.

"I don't know who you think you are to speak to me like that. You're a scholarship kid with no friends."

Lizzie decided that she wasn't taking shit from Hayley today. She'd be too passive otherwise, but she wasn't about to let Hayley ruin Glee club. It was the one thing keeping her from transferring to Fairfall High. She loved singing and dancing with everyone.

"Well here's a truth bomb Hayley," Lizzie bluntly told her, "No one wanted to come talk to you. Tyler immediately offered to get Deacon back, and nearly everyone wanted to get him back. Thing was, no one wanted to come speak to you because no one likes you enough. None of the guys volunteered at all. Ms. Sanderson tried to get Adelina first, she said no. Libby and Addison said no. Diana and Maddie wouldn't. Melrose and Amber protested. Thing is, you need friends really. They, however, are more willing to take you back than those other girls. It says a lot when the girl that you bully is willing to seek you out. It's not because I like you, it's because I love Glee club."

Not even Diana, Hayley felt saddened. She thought Adelina would at least be nice enough, but even she hadn't made any commiserations about Hayley being kicked off of the cheer squad.

"I'm not going to suddenly be nice to you," Hayley snapped, "I don't need stupid Glee club. I can join any other club. I'm hot for a freshman and I'm a Dawson. I'm automatically popular. I don't need to cling on to a show choir to make my high school experience better. The fact you do says a lot about you. Go back to your condemned housing, loser."

Flipping Lizzie off, Hayley walked away.

Sighing, Lizzie went off in the other direction. She wasn't too surprised that it hadn't worked; Hayley was a bitch after all. She wouldn't listen to any of them.

All she could do was hope that it would all go well tomorrow.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

_The Connecticut Arts Center, Friday_

Tess paced in one of the backroom behind the auditorium. If The Top Notes lost, they wouldn't be competing until next year. Four of the group would have graduated by then. She really hoped that they would at least make it to regionals.

She looked around to see the Glee club dotted around the room, talking in small groups. One thing concerned her- Amber looked white as a sheet.

"Amber?" she approached her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine," the blonde lied, "Fine, ready for it. My grandma has come, so that's cool."

"You look pale."

"It's the makeup," Amber gave her a fake smile.

"Ok, if you're sure," Tess walked over to check on Robin and Melrose.

Amber just needed to get through this; she'd get the answer soon. She'd been stressing about it for so long, she just needed to be sure.

Adelina was sat outside, alone. Hugging her legs, she knew that she was the only one with families that weren't coming. She'd hinted towards it, but her parents just wished her luck, oblivious to the fact that she'd love them to be in the audience for once. They probably weren't even aware that she was in a Glee club. Even Amber and Diana had family in the audience. She wished that she had loving parents like the Daniels twins and Lizzie did.

She was probably born just for show.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Adelina placed a hand to her heart, having been scared by Oliver's presence.

"Just sitting here."

Without asking, Oliver parked himself down next to her.

"Who you got in the audience?" he asked, "My folks and a couple of other relatives."

"No one, as usual," Adelina tried not to sound too disappointed, "I don't think my parents even know I'm in a show choir."

"Did you not ask them?"

"I hinted. If I ever straight up ask, they will just tell me that they're busy. It's not even a lie."

"You can borrow a family member from me if you like."

"Thanks," Adelina gave him a small smile, "I'll just stick with being disappointed."

Oliver felt sad for her. She always looked and acted sad, a quiet Victorian maiden wrapped in melancholy. He had his differences with his father, but Mr. Grant always made an effort with his son, even when he was being a piece of shit and getting in trouble at school.

"You deserve better."

Adelina looked up, "I do?"

"Yeah, you do. You've supported me at boxing- and you don't even like me very much."

"You're not so bad."

"Oh really, you like me now Parker?" Oliver teased.

"Now you'll never be off my back," Adelina complained jokingly. It was the first time he'd seen her laugh properly.

"You won't ever be able to get rid of me, Parker. My next boxing match is coming up soon, if you want to take up my offer."

"I'll come."

"Wow, I really have a hold on you."

"Don't push it; I'm still in two minds about you."

"You love me really, Parker."

"Whatever you say," Adelina lightly shrugged, a grin on her face. Though Oliver could be an idiot, he was the only person who ever made her laugh and smile like this. He had something about him that made her heart flutter a bit.

"I know your parents aren't coming, but I'll be cheering you on louder than anyone else."

"That means a lot," Adelina was genuinely touched. She wasn't used to people caring about her this much. Sure, she had Addison and other friends, but there was never this level of devotion.

"Like I said, you deserve better," Oliver told her, "I think Miss. Sanderson is going to call us in now."

They both got up, Oliver putting a hand on the small of Adelina's back to get her inside. He felt his heart jolt at the touch.

He was right, Miss. Sanderson was gathering everyone up to give a speech.

"Alright everybody. I know we lost Deacon and Hayley, but I really think we've got this down. As we're third, we'll be freshest in the judges' minds. Just remember the new choreography and placing, and we're golden. If you get lost, just look to someone who looks like they know what they're doing. When that's done-ʺ

They were interrupted by Deacon standing at the door, dressed in his costume.

"Is it too late?" he asked, "I can just stand and sway if it messes up the moves."

Before anyone could say anything, another figure appeared.

"I think I might be able to help," Hayley arrived, "Look, I can't promise I'll stay, but I know I'd have been pissed if a cheerleader had dropped out days before the big competition. I made a promise, I can at least keep that."

They both looked nervously at Tess, who slowly nodded.

"Come on in."

Tyler, Jason and several of the others went to greet Deacon, giving him a hug. Hayley ignored the others, only receiving a slight nod from Lizzie.

"Ok, we're back to original choreography and singing. We're really awesome and I know it. Whatever happens, I'll be proud of each and every one of you. We still want to win, of course, we all want to be in a competitive club. Now, let's do a show circle. You put your hands in and after 3, we yell 'amazing.' Let's go."

They all did, Tess counting them in.

"AMAZING!"

"Ok, I'm going to take a seat. You all head backstage."

Tess went to take her seat. Will and Jenny had joined her to be supportive. She had to admit, she was a little intimidated. The Dancing Divas had a LOT of energy and bounce, whilst The Sensations were vocally very talented. She just hoped that it would all work out.

"Now, let's give a warm welcome to The Top Notes, from Fairfall Preparatory School in Fairfall, Connecticut."

_Ima make it hot like fire_

_Ima make it hot like fire_

_You're hotter than summer day in California_

_Ya got me melting like a sundae_

_And I want ya_

_I know you've been waiting_

_You've been waiting a long time for me_

_But if you wait a little while longer this is how it'll be_

It was a smooth R&B ballad, everyone grooving along to Melrose's silky voice. As she finished the last verse, the boys entered the stage on the right, with the girls entering on the left. Receiving rapptous applause and standing ovation from the audience, Melrose smiled and went into the girls' crowd.

Tyler went forward to start the next song.

_Loving you_

_Isn't the right thing to do_

_How can I ever change things_

_That I feel_

Libby went next.

_If I could_

_Maybe I'd give you my world_

_How can I_

_When you won't take it from me_

It was a great kind of boys v girls song, the two groups acting like they hated each other. The routine made everyone laugh, which was kind of the goal.

Oliver stepped up for the final song. He, Jason and Nick would be the leads, as they had the gravelly rock voices for it.

_Slip inside the eye of your mind_

_Don't you know you might find_

_A better place to play_

_You said that you'd never been_

_But all the things that you've seen_

_Will slowly fade away_

The Top Notes received the largest applause, everyone jumping up in a standing ovation. Tess was the biggest part of it, before she slipped away to join them backstage.

"That was wonderful everyone!" she applauded excitedly, "I am so happy with you all."

They waited backstage for a while, waiting to be called up by the judges. When they were, they were sandwiched inbetween the two other groups.

Melrose smirked when one of the Sensations gave her a flirt smile and wave. Tyler found himself to be beyond jealous.

"Thank you all for coming. In third place...The Sensations from Adam Clayton Powell High."

They clapped politely, but were obviously disappointed.

"Now in first, the group going to Regionals is...THE TOP NOTES FROM FAIRFALL PREP!"

Tess let out a cathartic scream as the group jumped around, hugging each other wildly. Pushed forward by a couple of the students, Tess took the trophy and lifted it over them, everyone clamouring to touch the mystical item.

Once that was over, everyone spilled backstage to celebrate further. Family members came from the audience to congratulate them, everyone clearly in a happy mood. Even Hayley was beginning to realise that being in Glee club might be the best idea.

All except for one person.

Amber left her grandmother with Tess, rushing off to the toilet when no one else was there. Her bag in front of her, she slipped out the one thing she'd been desperate to hide.

Pregnancy test in front of her, she took a deep breath.

She had to do this now.

**Hi all, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next Time: As the Glee club celebrates winning, Tess' boyfriend comes to them for help with something very special. Amber finds out if she's pregnant, whilst Maddie is the victim of bullying once again.**

**Thanks again, don't forget to review and I'll see you next time xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks again for the support, don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 14**

The Top Notes were buzzing after their Sectionals victory. Everyone gathered in the choir room, chattering excitedly about it.

Hayley was still in a mood of course, sitting at the end of the room with her arms crossed. She was only in Glee club because she couldn't rejoin the cheer squad until at least the start of freshman year- if Ms. Chen gave her a chance, that is. Loser Lizzie was right, she had made a commitment and she had to stick with it.

Deacon was still getting over the news. His parents didn't know that he knew, but he also hadn't reconciled with his sister. She was acting like a brat- he thought that not being a cheerleader might mature her a bit, but it was the complete opposite. Hayley was now turning into a freshman version of Diana Collins.

So that was great.

When someone stepped through the door, it wasn't Tess, but Jenny and a man they didn't recognise.

"Hi everyone," Jenny entered with a smile, "Congratulations on the Sectionals win, you guys were fantastic. This isn't a congratulations visit; this here is Will Faulkner, Miss. Sanderson's boyfriend."

There was a chorus of 'oohs' and wolf whistles from the group.

"Real mature guys; let's hear what he has to say."

"What's up? I'm Will," he stepped forward, "So yeah, like Jenny said, I'm Tess- Miss. Sanderson's boyfriend and well, let's cut right to the chase here; I'm going to ask her to marry me. I was thinking maybe that you could all serenade us with a song? I have a few songs in mind which I can give to you- Jenny sent you all an email with them on, but maybe you guys could come up with something? Just make sure it doesn't remind her of an ex-boyfriend or something."

Several of the girls squealed excitedly, Hayley rolling her eyes beside them.

Tyler looked around at everyone before standing up.

"On behalf of everyone in The Top Notes, I'd like to say we're all happy to do it."

A relieved grin spread across Will's face.

"Thanks, that's fantastic, I'm really grateful- thank you, thank you so much," he beamed, "Now we're going to go before Tess arrives back."

"Remember, keep it secret," Jenny advised, tapping her nose, "See you all later."

The two walked out.

As soon as they left, the whole group ignited in conversation as they started discussing song suggestions.

"Let's Get It On- Marvin Gaye," Oliver immediately suggested, before seeing the cold look Adelina gave him, "What? It's a great song."

"It's too sexual for a proposal," Libby leaned her chin on her chair, "It needs to be something really sweet and romantic, that they'll never forget."

"So you mean some girly schmaltz?" asked Nick.

"She means nice," Lizzie defended.

They were still chattering excitedly when Tess walked in.

"You guys are very chatty today, what gives?" she asked, totally oblivious to the visit they just had.

"We're just really excited about winning Sectionals," Adrian quickly lied, saving the day, "Everyone's talking about songs they want to win at Regionals but there are so many different ideas."

Everyone nodded behind him, trying to calm themselves down.

"Well that's great," Tess beamed, "Now we have a while until Regionals, so we'll be preparing, but nothing too intense just yet. You guys deserve a break after the really great job you did. Thanksgiving is just around the corner and Christmas is soon, so we'll be focusing on holiday tunes. After Thanksgiving, it'll be purely Christmas. There are some school decorations that Principal Feathers has allocated us that we'll put up nearer the time."

It was a smooth, uneventful Glee practice, with everyone managing to keep their mouth shut until they left. Spilling out of the room, they got into small groups and started discussing what songs they liked.

Jack was about to catch up with the boys, but felt himself pulled back.

"I need to talk to you," Amber held onto his backpack strap.

"Is it important?"

"Yes, now, somewhere private," she let go of the strap, walking ahead and waiting as Jack used his cane to catch up with her. Amber led him into a small alcove, telling him to mind a small step. Once she was sure they were alone, she looked at him.

"What's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jack blinked slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"Pregnant, with child, up the duff, in the family way, whatever you want to call it," Amber threw her hands in the air.

"It's mine?"

"Well I'm not sleeping with anyone else so unless I'm the new Virgin Mary, I'm going with yes."

Jack was struck dumb. He just had no idea. He was sixteen and the girl he was casually sleeping with was pregnant. A junior in high school, nearly blind and wondering if he was going to bother with surgery that could make him see properly. A baby, how the hell was he supposed to look after a baby?

They always used a condom.

"Are you sure?"

"I've taken enough tests; they're super accurate these days. I took the first one in the bathroom after Sectionals, then a few in the days after. I have been gaining weight around the middle, I keep feeling sick and I'm just exhausted."

"What...what are you gonna do?"

"I'm seventeen and in high school, no plans to be raising a baby whilst in Glee rehearsal."

"Can we at least talk about that? I know you're carrying the baby, but I am the father and I...I want a say."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fine. All I ask is that you'll come with me to the free clinic in the Mainland area to talk to the doctors. They only notify parents if you're in hospital."

"Mainland? What if we get mugged?"

"It's not that bad," she scoffed, "You listen to Diana too much. I'll pick you up on Saturday afternoon, we'll go then. After it is confirmed for sure, we will discuss it. Ok?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "Are you ok?"

"You don't have to care too much," Amber told him.

"I'm the child's father. If you are definitely pregnant and keep it, then I'll be by your side. I don't care that we're in high school, I won't be a deadbeat. I'm just as in this as you are."

For the first time, Amber cracked a small smile.

"Let's see how long that lasts. Anyway, let's not make this anymore awkward than it needs to be, I'll text you a time."

"Ok, cool. Erm, hug?" Jack offered, not really knowing how to comfort Amber. They didn't really talk; they just had sex at her house every so often.

"I'm good, see you later."

"Alright, bye."

Amber walked away, glad that Jack reacted well, but still worrying.

A certain song popped into her head.

_Papa I know you're going to be upset_

_'Cause I was always your little girl_

_But you should know by now_

_I'm not a baby_

_You always taught me right from wrong_

_I need your help, daddy please be strong_

_I may be young at heart_

_But I know what I'm saying_

Amber wandered the halls.

_Papa don't preach I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby, hm_

_I'm gonna keep my baby, hm_

Clutching her stomach, she wondered what the hell she was going to do.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Across the school, Maddie was sorting out her soccer kit in her locker.

"Look, it's High School Ellen."

Maddie rolled her eyes. Chad- was there any good person with that name? - and his cronies were back with their idiotic attitudes. It seemed a game to him, how long would it take before the lesbian was seduced by his probably tiny, tiny penis. Chad wondered how any girl could resist him. Maddie Daniels was just a challenge he needed to conquer.

"What do you want Chad? I'm tired of this."

"I just want to see if I can turn you back the right way."

"It's not a case of me not being interested in you; I'm not interested in any guy. That's what being a lesbian means: liking girls, not boys. If I liked boys, I'd be straight or bisexual. Just leave me alone, I don't want any trouble."

She moved to leave, but Chad slammed a hand on the locker.

"Oh don't be a tease Mads," he leered, "If you were with Vincent for long enough, I'm sure that I can't be too repellent."

"Just go, please," Maddie softly begged.

The jocks laughed at one another, as Maddie shrank back towards the lockers. Looking around for an escape, she knew they probably wouldn't go after her is she ran, but she was worried that they'd block her from leaving.

Maddie may be athletic, but she was a tiny girl against several muscular, also athletic boys.

"Hey, knuckleheads!"

They all turned around to see Isabelle Smith stride over to them, knuckles clenched. Maddie didn't know Isabelle very well, apart from being the only open lesbian in the school (apart from herself, of course) and being a bit of a loner. She took some shit, but fired back. Isabelle did debate and Model UN, loved leather jackets and was also adopted, but that's all Maddie knew.

"What do you want?" Chad asked.

"I think you need to get your creepy hands away from her."

"I wasn't going to touch her or anything, get your creepy gay head outta the gutter."

"You're the one who had this real heteronormative obsession with 'turning' a lesbian girl straight. She likes girls, so what? I bet you've watched lesbian porn since you were an early teen, you think it's all hot until it's not for your entertainment. I can keep my cool in the locker room when girls are in their bras and pants, but you can't even keep your dick in when they're walking around like normal. You're the creep for all this. Why would Maddie sleep with you if you're harassing her like this? I don't think she's entranced by your dick, because I bet it's as pathetic and ineffectual as you."

Chad looked as though someone had just attempted to run him over.

"You've got a lotta attitude for someone who was shipped from the other side of the world as some unwanted orphan."

"Unwanted? A super rich family adopted me, they loved me from the get go. Meanwhile, your mom is wishing she got her period instead of a plus sign."

Even a couple of the guys laughed. Chad, glowing red, put a middle finger up at Isabelle before stalking off in a huff, his buddies behind him.

"You ok?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot- that helped. It's kinda scary being on your own with them."

"No problem, I hate people like that. You're Maddie, right? I'm Isabelle, we've not spoken before. I just wanted to reach out to say how awful you had it when Cherry Ulrich outed you like that. No one deserves that, she is an absolute bitch. She didn't know what she could have caused. The only person to out someone should be that person alone. I know you have those two guys in the Glee club who know it, but I thought you might want some lesbian support as well."

"Thanks," Maddie smiled, "That's cool of you. I just hate being treated like I'm some project, like I'll sleep with them and suddenly be 'cured' as they call it. I hate that word; it makes me feel like a disease. It's how I always felt growing up. My sister would talk about guys, but I'd be thinking of celebrities like Santana Lopez. She wanted to be like them, but I wanted to be with them. I didn't feel normal."

"I was the opposite, I always knew and was cool with it," Isabelle shrugged, "I never felt wrong about it, but considering how being straight is the norm, I know a lot of people would be uncomfortable when they felt different."

"Getting outed like that really helped."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Ugh, stop reminding me that Cherry Ulrich is the worst human being ever. Do your parents know?"

"I told them when the article hit and they were cool with it, so glad to have them on board."

"God, you didn't even get to tell your folks. That's rough. Have you spoken to anyone else about it, like those guys in glee club?"

Maddie shook her head.

"Robin and Nick are great guys, but we're really different and I just feel it's forced. We're really different people."

"Well there's this club for LGBT teens in town. There's an offshoot for adults, but we have our own one for our age group so it's all teens who want support. It's not just for Fairfall kids, teens in the surrounding areas come too so it's quite large. We don't have any trans kids, but we have the other letters so it's all good. We meet a few times a week in the community centre down Rutland Boulevard. If you want to come, then you'd be welcome. There are trips to the movies and that kind of thing, a lot of the time we shoot the breeze. A few of the kids have struggled with parents who don't accept them, we all support them. Not everyone is lucky like me and you, some people really don't like it. I can give you the details if you want."

"I'd really like that," Maddie smiled."

"Well our next meeting is Wednesday night," Isabelle started scribbling something down on paper, "We meet from six til half eight; we order pizza so you can have that and not worry about dinner. Just come into the back room."

"I will definitely come, barring an earthquake."

"That's awesome; it's always great to add another member to the community. Would you like me to walk you to your car in case the meatheads are there?"

"I'd like that, thanks."

With that, they walked away. For once, Maddie felt alright.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

The car ride to the Mainland Clinic was dead silent.

Amber kept her eyes on the road as Jack slumped into the seat beside her, both not exactly looking forward to the appointment. Both were hoping that it was just stress or something, but they were aware that it could actually be a baby.

They entered the clinic in silence, Amber going to the front desk before they sat in the corner. Jack clutched his wallet and phone close to him, the blonde rolling her eyes beside him. Mainland wasn't even that bad, it was just that Fairfall had practically no recorded crime.

"Amber Houghton?"

Jack gingerly followed Amber into the clinic room.

"Hi Amber, I'm Joan, I'm an OB/GYN nurse and I'll be conducting your scan today. Now I understand you believe that you're pregnant."

"Yes. This is Jack, he's my um, potential baby daddy," Amber didn't really know where they stood, "Can I lay down?"

"Of course. Jack, you take a seat here dear. Now Amber, what I'm going to do is ask you some questions then we'll do a scan to see if you are pregnant and if you are, we can see how far along you are. After that, we can discuss what your options are. Ok, lay still. When was your last period?"

"Mid-September, finished on about the 25th."

"Are you usually regular?"

"Yeah, pretty much skip a day or two."

"Now, I want you to be honest with me here, have you had unprotected sex?"

"We always use a condom and I'm on the pill. Pretty sure it didn't break."

"What symptoms have you been getting?"

"Well no period, I feel a little bloated around the middle and I feel nauseous, no sickness though."

"So you could be anywhere between one and a half to two months in," Joan rolled back in her chair, "Now this gel is going to feel pretty cold. I'll put this on then I will scan your abdomen then your pelvic regions as well. Would you like Jack to hold your hand?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Ok," Joan started to move the scanner across the gel. Amber hissed as the cold sensation spread against her belly button.

"I want my mom!"

Jack looked at her in shock. He knew Anne Houghton had tragically died last year, but Amber never talked about her. Well, Amber never talked about her family, so he really didn't know what to make of what she said. It all seemed so sudden and there was a real pain in her voice. Nothing phased her, yet here she was.

"Can Jack call her?" Joan asked.

"She, ugh, she died last year," Amber gulped, swallowing a sob, "Sorry, please, let's just continue."

Joan bit her lip, continuing to scan.

"Well, Amber, I don't see any baby."

Amber and Jack exchanged surprised glances.

"What like a miscarriage or something?"

"No, you're not pregnant and you never have been. Whatever is causing your symptoms, it's not a child. Now, I am seeing some irregularities in your pelvic area. Let me just grab a doctor."

Now the teens were both freaked out. Joan re-entered with another woman.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Hemmings, I'm the resident gynaecologist. Joan tells me that she sees something in your pelvic region, so I'm just here to take a look at it. I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about, especially at your age. What symptoms have you been having Amber?"

"Well, I've not had a period since September, I'm bloating like I've had a five course meal and I feel sick a lot of the time."

"Ok, let me look at your scan."

Dr. Hemmings silently looked at it, her face impassive.

"It looks to me like you have a couple of ovarian cysts."

"What are those?" Jack blurted out.

"They're like little growths on your ovaries. Now, they're generally harmless and usually asymptomatic, but sometimes they can cause these kinds of symptoms you've been having. They don't look huge to me, so it looks like they've shrunk- they'll most likely be gone by Christmas. It's a sit and wait situation. We'll book you in mid-February to scan again."

"So what happens if they're not gone?" asked Amber.

"Then surgery could happen, but that is very rare. If you have any worsening symptoms, especially severe abdominal pain or blood in the urine, get to your doctor ASAP. Do you have any questions?"

Amber shook her head.

"No, thank you both."

"Well, I'll leave you in Joan's capable hands for you to clean up. Best to your both."

She left swiftly as Joan handed Amber a towel to clean up. It was another silent walk to the car, neither speaking until they were inside.

"Well, I guess that's that."

"You ok? I mean, you still have those cyst things," Jack went to put a hand on her arm, but she shoved him away.

"Like the doctor said, they'll go away. Best thing is I'm not pregnant so we can never speak of this again. I'll drop you home."

"Why don't we stop for a slushie at 7/11?" Jack looked at her hopefully, "My treat."

"Ugh fine," Amber started the car. At 7/11, she waited on the curb whilst Jack went in, coming out with a slushie in each hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Jack started drinking his, "So, er, that thing about your mom?"

"You are never, ever to mention to anyone ever, is that understood?" Amber hissed; her voice cruel.

"I wasn't going to anyway, chill. I just wondered about it, that's all. I mean, you never talk about her."

"Well I was in a chair in a women's health centre, thinking I was pregnant at 17. A girl wants her mom in that situation; it was a reflex- I realised the second after it happened that it wasn't going to happen. My mom and I were close; it was the kind of thing you'd want her help with. Don't read too much into it."

Jack didn't reply.

"I think we should maybe not do this again, at least for a while," Amber continued, "Maybe after Christmas we can talk about it again."

"Yeah, that's cool," Jack paused, "Look; I just wanted to say that I do care about you a lot."

"Oh please don't say you have feelings for me, I cannot deal with that," Amber threw her head back.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to confess my undying love to you or anything. Yeah, I'm like you, I'm here because the sex is great and I don't even think about other stuff. We're in high school, I like hot girls with no strings attached. It's just that I know you've gone through shit, especially since your dad is engaged to that woman and you've lost touch with Lina, and I think you should know someone looks out for you. You're my friend, Amber, and a good one at that. Whatever happens with us sexually, I still care about you emotionally. You're not alone Amber. Lina misses you, that much I know. I don't know what went on with you guys so I won't push you, but you have me looking out for you. For what it's worth, your mom would be proud of you. As long as you're not Diana Collins, you're a good person."

Amber looked at him for the longest second.

"Maybe you're good for more than just a good time, Jack."

"Which I will take to heart in case any other future girl says it differently," Jack laughed, "We friends then?"

"You bet your ass we are," Amber pushed her slushie cup against his.

Jack smiled back. For the first time in a long time, Amber Houghton finally had a friend.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Tess headed into the school, Jenny wanting to speak to her about a couple of the seniors. What she was not expecting, however, was Tyler, Robin, Libby and Lizzie waiting at the side, clutching white roses.

"What-?"

_She was stopped by the sound of music._

_105 is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do_

Tess continued to look baffled as Tyler and Libby started the song. Robin and Lizzie then continued.

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

They beckoned her to follow, which she did. She arrived to Adrian and Hayley waiting, singing the next verse.

Tess continued to walk through the halls, The Top Notes surrounding her with song along the way. Clutching eighteen roses- one for each student, she finished up in the choir room. As the students formed a semi-circle around it, Will stepped into the middle. Jenny was hovering by the side with the others.

"What is this?"

Will went down on one knee.

"Tess Audrey Sanderson, I have loved you from the moment I've met you. I could do a full, sappy speech, but these words could not convey how I feel about you. You are the absolute light of my life and there is no one I'd rather go old with. I want to be with you forever, I want to have a family with you. You are so beautiful, inside and out. I am the luckiest man in the world, getting to be with you. So, Tess, will you marry me?"

He revealed a simple, but beautiful ring.

"Yes!" she removed her hands from her mouth, "Of course I will, yes, yes, of course!"

Will stood back up, Tess jumping into his arms. The glee club broke into excited applause and whooping, Jenny going down to congratulate them once they'd had their moment. After that, Tess motioned the kids to come say hi.

With cooing over the ring and excited gasps at how well it all went, The Top Notes felt even better then they had after winning Sectionals. With Christmas approaching, it all seemed like they were in the holiday mood.

Would the festive spirit, however, continue?

**Hi all, sorry about the delay, hope it's worth it.**

**Next Time: Christmas arrives at Fairfall. Robin is upset about his father, a potential couple has a moment and Jay's addiction reaches a head when he causes harm to a fellow Glee-clubber.**

**Questions:**

**Do you like the friendship between Amber and Jack?**

**Do you ship Maddie with Isabelle, or do you see her meeting someone else?**

**Who do you think the potential couple will be?**

**Which Glee-clubber do you think will Jay hurt?**

**Thanks again and don't forget to review. Can't wait to see you on the other side xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks for the support again, please don't forget to review xx**

**Chapter 15**

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop_

Christmas had arrived in Fairfall and it was in full swing. The Top Notes were decorating the choir room, ranging from tinsel to a giant Christmas tree at the side. Tess was managing the scenes, pointing and yelling to everyone.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some carolling_

Tyler, Jason and Nick helped lift Addison and Adelina up to decorate the higher parts of the tree, with Adrian on his knees putting cotton wool around the bottom. Libby and Deacon laughed as they stuck stars along the wall, Jay standing on chairs to get tinsel on the walls. Oliver and Robin put lights up. Jack strung up the paper angels. Diana and Hayley were gossiping on the side, throwing glitter randomly. Amber, Melrose and Lizzie stuffed the fake gift boxes.

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing, let's be jolly_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

Deacon grabbed Libby from the side, twirling her in the middle of the room. Everyone else joined in, from Oliver's terrible disco dances to Melrose's perfect moves. Once the song was over, they all laughed.

"Fantastic job with decorating guys," Tess looked around the room, "You can all sit down, take a rest."

They all did as asked, still high on the Christmas spirit.

"Well there's a simple theme for the next week and a half- Christmas. Any songs about Jesus, presents, Santa and snow- it's all there. Solos, duets and groups, this week is all about having fun and just showing the joy that you should in the performance. Obviously, I am in a good mood because of a certain proposal, and hope that you're all excited to spend time with loved ones. Yes Hayley?"

The former cheerleader had politely put a hand up.

"I have a song that I'd like to perform; maybe the girls could dance along in a bit?"

"That sounds fantastic Hayley, you have the floor," Tess was hoping Hayley would perk up a bit and stop burning bridges. Diana was influencing her far too much.

_Oh Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas_

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine (Oh Santa)_

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine this Christmas_

_Santa's gonna come and make him mine, mine_

She started doing some basic moves, the girls jumping on the floor to join her.

_Oh Santa_

_I heard that it's really gonna snow this year_

_So I hope Rudolph and them all the eight reindeer_

_Get you safely here_

_So you can scoop him up_

_And scoop him right down my chimney_

The boys whooped and cheered as they did, Tess clapping along. Once it was done, they got a standing ovation.

"Great job guys!" Tess applauded, "Now who's next?"

-WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Later that week, Melrose was walking down the halls of the school late in the evening. Carrying a bundle of supplies, she headed into the gym. Though she wouldn't be getting the mass of expensive presents that her classmates would be, she was excited to be with a family she loved. That was more important than material possessions.

She wasn't paying too much attention as she entered the store cupboard. To her surprise, someone was already there.

"Oh, hey."

_Great, alone with that idiot Tyler McBride again._

"Hi," Melrose stayed in the doorway, "What are you doing here?"

"I am putting some football equipment away for coach. What are you doing here?"

"I was leading a dance class for some middle schoolers in the feeder schools, so I am also putting some equipment away."

"Here let me help you."

Melrose tried to protest, but Tyler simply lifted the equipment from her arms and placed it to the side.

"Thanks, but it needs sorting," Melrose went over to arrange it properly.

"Oh, sorry."

There was silence as Melrose arranged them.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Just me, my foster mom and my foster brother at our place. What about you?"

"The McBride clan will be descending on Fairfall like the locusts on Egypt. We're a big group, but we have plenty of room. My parents can't cook and our housekeeper is off, so my auntie is doing it, she's a top chef in Massachusetts. When we're at church, my parents will be busy trying to play matchmaker between me and some other rich Christian girl."

He chuckled, but Melrose's face was unimpressed.

"You got anyone special?" he ventured.

"No."

Melrose knew she'd probably have to wait until she had physically transitioned before she had a boyfriend. Only an incredibly understanding boy would date her whilst she had a penis and whilst they couldn't have heterosexual sex. She wasn't too bothered about guys anyway, not at the moment. Focusing on her was the key thing.

"Yeah, me neither."

His parents would hate her, yet he was fascinated by her. She was bold, fresh and intelligent. It didn't hurt that she was pretty attractive to. Melrose didn't take his shit, which was something he was far from used to. He'd find herself watching her in Glee practice, tossing her gorgeous hair as she wiped the floor with everyone as they danced.

"So thanks for that, gotta go," Melrose motioned the door with her thumb.

"Oh right, yeah, of course."

At that moment, they were close to one another. Tyler was a lot taller than Melrose, but found himself bending slightly. In return, she found herself moving closer. Neither said a word or went too quickly, but there was inexplicably some kind of tension in the air.

It was silent until a giant *thud* caught them off guard.

"Oh, looks like I didn't put these away properly," Tyler turned to the boxes on the floor.

"Well, guess it's a good time to leave. See ya," Melrose headed out the door.

"Bye."

Tyler watched until she was out of sight, his heart sinking in his chest. Unlike him, Melrose walked away without looking back.

She passed the auditorium without knowing another Glee clubber was inside.

Robin sat on the empty stage, kicking his feet against it. Yet another Christmas was coming with Miguel Cervantes staying in Africa. Apparently, some giraffes were more important than being with his son during the holidays. He didn't mind being with Cordelia, but he wished his dad would make more of an effort.

Miguel had never gotten over his wife's death, but Robin still thought he'd never cared for his only child. It would be yet another year of a card and some very expensive gift. His birthday would be a car, he knew that.

One dead parent, one absent one, Robin felt like the protagonist in a Disney film.

Not a very good one, he guessed.

In moments like this, he could only do one thing: sing.

_Oh, hmm_

_Where are you Christmas_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter_

_You used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear music play?_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

A solitary tear slid down his eye as he thought of the Christmases he could have had if both parents were with him. Cordelia would join him too, she was his favourite person. The day wouldn't be full of the parental love that friends like Maddie and Jack enjoyed.

He'd made his own suit for Christmas day, all by himself. Robin was so excited to show his father, only to get the inevitable email that Miguel would be studying giraffe migration.

That sounded fun.

_Oh, I feel you Christmas_

_I know I've found you_

_You never fade away, oh_

_The joy of Christmas_

_Stays here inside us_

_Fills each and every heart with love_

_Where are you Christmas_

_Fill your heart with love_

Robin sighed, knowing he'd always be second fiddle to their friends in the wild. Grabbing his backpack, he headed out of the auditorium.

One day, if he was lucky enough to be a dad, he'd always be present in his kids' lives.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Jay was on an absolute high, and it wasn't the Christmas spirit.

He loved Adderall; he was so glad that he had been given it. Ever since the party, he'd become addicted. Every part of his senses were heightened and his enthusiasm had reached new heights. Whilst he'd been in trouble before, it seemed that he was able to hide the paranoia and anger around other people. Everyone just seemed to think that Jay was super cheery, but they didn't know the truth.

His grades were slipping, but he'd ignored that.

Jay was in such a good mood that he started singing.

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He's making a list,_

_He's checking it twice,_

_He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

"Hey, Jay, wait up!"

Jason came rushing down the stairs to meet his friend.

"My friend!" Jay cried, "SING WITH ME!"

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_And he knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake_

Much to his surprise, Jason looked at him strangely.

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting super weird."

"It's Christmas; I'm in a good mood," he did a little dance, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jason frowned. He thought that Jay's weirdness at Tyler's party had been a one off so he'd dismissed it out of hand, but now he was acting up again. In class, Jay seemed more enthusiastic, but his grades were sliding down. With college application decisions coming up, he was wondering whether Jay was going to be getting into his schools of choice.

He was surprised the Bishops hadn't mentioned anything, but perhaps it was sorted behind closed doors.

"Jay, your pupils are really dilated," Jason peered into them, "Like super dilated."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. The nurse might still be here, it might be a good idea to take you."

"I'm fine bro," Jay threw an arm around Jason, "Like I said, Christmas is in the air. I think I'll be singing some classic carols in glee club this week. I liked what Hayley sang, she was really good. Are you gonna sing, bro? There must be like some heavy metal Christmas tunes you could do with your brother. The tree is cool as well, isn't it? The one in the choir room, I mean. Our one at home is HUGE; it goes all the way to the ceiling in the lobby. You'll have to come round during the holidays; I'll invite the whole gang along. There's you and Deacon and Tyler and Lina and Maddie and Addison, maybe even invite the other Glee clubbers."

He was talking a mile a minute, sweating bullets on a fairly cool winters' day. Jason was getting increasingly concerned.

"You wanna sit down a minute? I can show you a new song."

"No, no, I'm gonna head home and watch my big Christmas tree. Gee, I really love Christmas. Don't you love Christmas? It's my favourite holiday of all."

"Stop, you're acting crazy," Jason shrugged the arm off of his shoulder, "You're in no condition to drive. Whatever's up, I'm taking you to see the nurse."

"Quit being a baby Jace."

"I'm serious J."

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Not realising how close he was to Jason, Jay swung his arm, hitting his back. The force was so great that Jason tumbled down several flights of stairs, loud cracks following each time his body hit the ground. It seemed to go in slow motion as Jason finally landed on the bottom of the stairs, shrieking in pain as he attempted to hold his head up.

Under his hand was fresh blood.

Jay froze in shock, just as the double doors opened. The girls' soccer team was exiting practise, chatting amongst themselves. Maddie and Diana were at the front, talking. As soon as she saw what happened, Maddie threw her arm out to stop Diana and the others moving forward.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Turning around, Maddie clocked Jay at the top of the stairs.

"Jay, what happened?"

"It was an accident, I swear," Jay had his hands over his mouth, "I didn't mean to, I just got angry and didn't realise how close he was. I didn't mean to."

The girls continued to stare at him in shock as Diana and Maddie bent down over Jason.

"Jason, can you hear us?" Diana waved her hand in front of his face, "It's Diana and Maddie."

"It hurts," Jason moaned.

"What hurts?" Maddie asked.

"Everything, my head," his breathing was getting shallow, "Ugh it hurts, everything."

"I'll call an ambulance," Diana whipped her phone out; "It'll be ok."

"Someone get the nurse and someone get the nearest teacher!" Maddie called out to the team, before turning her attention back to Jason, "Don't close your eyes, you might have a head injury. Stay focused on me. Diana's calling an ambulance, it'll be here soon. Look, here comes a teacher."

Ms. Chen, the cheer coach, came running behind one of the girls. Taking one look at a bruised and battered Jason, she went pale.

"Ok, we need an ambulance."

"On its way," Diana told her.

"Thank you," Ms. Chen attempted to stay calm, "What happened?"

"It was an accident, I swear!"

She looked up at Jay, who remained glued to his spot.

"We'll focus on that in a moment. Stay there, don't move. Kaylee, go get Principal Feathers and Vice Principal Jenkins right now, tell them it's an emergency and they must come at once. Jason, it's ok sweetie, nurse is coming now."

Jay could only watch as the activity around Jason only increased? What had he done?

-WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"He needs to be booted out of Glee, there's no way he can continue."

"Just Glee? He needs to be expelled, he can't stay here."

"Jason needed an ambulance, he was bleeding, it was that bad. He should have the police come talk to him."

"If this was some ghetto school, he'd already be gone for being high at school. No wonder he got in trouble in math a while back, he was probably on something then."

"I'll never forgive him for this."

Tess sighed as the Glee club fired on each other, everyone supremely angry about Jay.

"EVERYONE QUIET!"

They all shut up, staring at their teacher.

"Guys, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Tyler yelled, "We can't calm down. One of my best friends is in hospital. He's a friend of everyone in here. He could have hit his head really bad and been killed. Jay has to pay for this."

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Deacon threatened.

The other boys mumbled in agreement. Tess sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Violence isn't the answer guys," she gently told them, "I know you're mad, but it's not our decision what happens to him. Mr and Mrs. McCafferey are speaking to the Principal, the hospital and some lawyers. What happens legally is to be determined, as is his fate at this school. Neither you nor I can decide what happens. You're all angry and scared, I get it, but threatening violence isn't going to change what happened. I'm sure Jay feels awful."

"He should do," Addison snapped, "It's no excuse anyway, he was on drugs. If some random guy in the street did this to Jason, we wouldn't be calling for sympathy for them, would we?

There was a murmur of agreement.

"We don't know the story behind that, we can only wait."

"You guys didn't see his body like Maddie and I did," Diana told them, "He looked like a corpse in a zombie movie, there was blood gushing from his head. It was terrifying. Jay must have gone feral or something."

"Yeah, Diana is right," Maddie agreed, "He kept saying it was an accident, which might be true, but it was still bad enough to have Jason in hospital."

"I want to kill him."

There was silence as everyone looked to Nick, who was slumped in the corner, arms folded.

"Nick..." Tess started sadly.

"I was there when he was in the ER," he told them, no emotion but sadness in his voice, "He was like Diana said, a corpse. He's fractured both legs and needs pins in his arms. They say he'll need crutches to get around, maybe even a wheelchair to ease the burden. He's gonna need lots of physio and there's no way he'll be playing football for the rest of the school year. When he's out of that, there's a good chance he'll be in a lot of pain. Whether it was an accident or not, I want to wring Jay Bishop's stupid neck. My mom was sobbing in the ER and it was horrible. He badly injured my brother and made my mom cry. I want the bastard dead."

"Nick, I'm truly sorry, but like I said, there's nothing anyone here can do."

"I know, but I'm still pissed and I won't stop being pissed."

"We're going to visit him when he's better," Tyler told Tess, "Kill him with kindness. He's gonna have more candy and music that anyone else on that ward."

"See, that's what I'm talking about- friendship and kindness. Jason is going to need plenty of both. Now, it's the last Glee club of the year and I don't want it to end on a bum note, so how about a song?"

"I don't think most of us are in the mood," Maddie looked at Nick.

"This is why we need it most. For a few minutes, let's forget about what's happened and get ourselves into the Christmas spirit."

She went up to her phone and started playing a song.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true oh_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

The Top Notes looked at each other, unable to hide a smile. Slowly, they started getting up to dance.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need, and I_

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Nick remained glum in the corner until his friends started dancing towards him. A smile slowly crept on his face before he allowed himself to be dragged into the gaggle.

Everyone put their arms around him, laughing and attempting to hit the famous high note at the end. It sounded awful, save for a few like Robin, with the sound comparable to howling dogs at the park.

The end of the year for The Top Notes hadn't been particularly great, but all hoped that the winter holidays would mark an improvement for both them and Jason.

**Hi all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Next Time: Jason returns to school as Jay desperately attempts to get in the Top Notes' good graces. An argument and slice of jealousy causes Oliver and Adelina's relationship to change rapidly.**

**Questions:**

**What do you think will happen to Jay?**

**Is Jason going to be able to recover from this?**

**Will The Top Notes be so forgiving?**

**Do you ship Tyler/Melrose?**

**Will Oliver and Adelina finally sort themselves out or are they doomed to fail?**

**Thanks again, hope to see you next time and don't forget to review xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks again for the support and keep reviewing xxx**

**Chapter 16**

"Are you ready?"

Jason nodded, taking Nick's arm as they headed up the steps.

The Christmas holidays had been tough on Jason, who had spent nearly two weeks in the hospital. He had two fractured legs, a sprained wrist, a mild concussion and a strained neck, which created one painful cocktail. For the first week, he'd needed assistance in getting out of bed and walking to the toilet. Physiotherapists had been in and out, helping Jason gain strength in his legs and arms. It had been pretty painful for the most part, only soothed by strong pain medication that the doctors provided him with.

Jason was discharged for Christmas Eve/Christmas day, with the proviso that he come straight back the next day. In late December, he could properly go home.

Thus began daily visits by the best therapists in Connecticut, as well as home help. It had been hard to be stuck in bed most days, but he wanted to be better before college started in the fall. He was waiting for his early acceptance to Carnegie Mellon and wanted to play football there too.

Being back at school was a blessed relief, as crazy as it sounded. There were only a few months to go before he graduated, he wanted to make the most of it.

He'd miss sports, but he had glee club.

Nick had been an anchor as usual. Being apart when they went their separate ways to college would be hard, but he would wait for that.

Everyone was waiting for him in the choir room, party poppers and kazoos at the ready. They'd all pitched together for balloons and streamers as well as other decorations. Tyler and Deacon had pitched a 'WELCOME BACK JASON' banner right at the top, facing the chairs. It would take a hell of a cleanup, but it was worth it.

As soon as the brothers entered the room, everyone jumped up and applauded excitedly.

"SURPRISE!"

Jason was so shocked that he very nearly fell over, having to clutch both his brother and his crutch. He burst out laughing as they all rushed over, ready to squeeze him with hugs and claps on the back.

It wasn't as though none of them had seen him, quite the opposite. He had them in small groups nearly every day, with activities ranging from playing cards to helping him with his homework. Every doctor and nurse knew them all by name. His room had been the best decorated with balloons, cards and snacks that took up every spare surface. They all called him the most popular patient at St. Hope's Hospital.

"Wow you guys," he looked around, "This is amazing. Is this all for me?"

"Everyone likes you bro, that's why," Nick threw an arm around his brother, "Come on, we need to sit you down."

They all shuffled to the choir room, Jason getting the front and centre seat that was easiest to get into. With his friends surrounding him, he felt great.

"Well it's a new year everybody," Tess stood at the front, "First let's welcome back the incomparable Jason McCafferey, who has gone from strength to strength since the accident. I cannot imagine it was easy for you and I imagine you'll still be in a lot of pain, but we all really admire how well you've come out of this. Many in your position would be bitter and angry, but you just bit the bullet and moved on. If you need anything, you can ask anyone in this room."

Jason beamed.

"Now, before we-ʺ

In from the right door, Jay Bishop entered, hands in pockets and looking bashful.

"What is _he _doing here?" Addison asked, the others shooting daggers at him, "He shouldn't step foot in this place."

"Jay is still a member of The Top Notes."

Tess' announcement immediately caused yelling and protests from the group. Everyone from Adrian to Tyler was shouting their anger, either ripping into Jay or being pissed about how the school handled it. Protests about Jason's health were the main cause- everyone was worried that it could have been worse.

"That's bullshit," Tyler stood up, "He really hurt Jason when he was high as a kite on whatever drug. If this wasn't a rich white school, he'd be out on his ass. Do the Bishops really give that much money to Fairfall Prep? Everyone who wants him gone, hands up."

Everyone seated, apart from Jason, raised their hands.

"Hold it," Tess put out her hands, "Yes, what Jay did was bad, but we didn't think that banning him from Glee club was a good idea. We sat down with Jason and his parents, asking him to choose a fair punishment for Jay, as it was his injury. Whilst Jay was still understandably upset, he realised that Jay had an addiction and is genuinely remorseful. So long as there are no longer any problems, Jason is happy for Jay to stay. Yes, Jay is being punished- he won't be attending Prom and he's got a lot of detention, but he's also been pushed to seek help for it. Jason has chosen to be forgiving and all I ask is that you accept that."

"So if an alcoholic or druggie gets in a car and kills someone while high, is that ok?" Tyler asked, to general nodding.

"Guys, guys," Jason stood up, "Yeah, I won't probably ever truly forgive Jay for this, but I think him knowing what he's done is punishment enough. He is seeking help. Besides, knowing he's the school pariah is bad enough. Our Glee club is a team and one less member means less of a chance doing well going forward. Nick, Tyler, Jay and I will be graduating in a few months. I want my last memories of high school to be positive and happy, not full of hate and anger. Like I said, I'll never be friends with Jay again, but I want to be forgiving. If he's seeking help, then this means it won't happen to someone else, which is hugely important. I'd hate for one of you guys to be injured too."

They all fell silent.

"Shall I sit down?" Jay asked awkwardly.

"Go ahead," Tess nodded, "Now that is over, we can begin a new year. I hope you all enjoyed your holidays, but it's back to work so we're ready for Regionals when it comes. This week we'll be going back to basics with our vocals and choreography. I'm also giving free time for anyone to sing anything they like."

"May I start the week?" Jason asked.

"Of course, you have the floor."

He stood up, turning to the group, still hobbling on his crutch.

"Well you all know me; I'm a massive metal head, so I had to pick something to thrash to. When I thought of songs about hope and overcoming the odds, this was the first and only song that came to mind."

_In this struggle_

_Are we dead or alive?_

_Freedom is not existence_

_It's why we survive, shake our grief, hold on to belief_

_It can't enslave us forever_

_There is relief_

_No change will be permanent_

_Our strength enduring _

_Bright incandescent_

_Take a chance before we fall_

_Backs against the wall_

Everyone jammed their heads along as Jason song, his voice still clear and strong as it always was. Jay sat in the corner, slumped in his seat and looking guilty. He didn't feel right singing along with the others.

_And the sun will rise_

_Dawn will break through the blackest night_

_Distant in its glow_

_This shall pass be still and know_

Once he was done, everyone stood up and applauded him heartily.

"Thanks guys," he took a bow, "I'm really glad to be back. I wish The Top Notes had been here since I started at Fairfall, only having one school year in it feels unfair. Having you all at the hospital really cheered me up; I was definitely the most popular guy in there. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it."

He sat back down, his brother immediately standing up.

"May I?" Nick asked.

"Go ahead," Tess smiled.

"Well this one is for my bro. He's got all my support. This is a song I wouldn't usually listen to or sing, but it's all for him."

_Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover_

_Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?_

_Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Jason went up to hug Nick as soon as it was over, nearly tearing up in his shoulder.

"I love you man."

"Love you too bro."

With no one else ready to sing, Tess called everyone up to practice vocals. One they were done, everyone cleared out in their respective groups.

"Hey Oliver, wait up!" Adelina jogged over to catch up with him, "Hey, when's your competition match this week?"

Oliver paused.

He'd seen her last week with Tyler in the local Starbucks. He didn't know whether it was a date or not, but they seemed quite chummy. Just seeing them broke his heart.

Oliver didn't know why he thought he had a chance with Adelina. She would never look at someone liked him, a loner who smoked and had new friends. Everytime he looked at her, with her angelic features and soft demeanour, he felt a wave of feeling wash over him- a feeling that he did not recognise. Getting her to his boxing matches had been a challenge.

Tyler was more her speed- a good boy who went to church and was always the perfect student. Hell, he was even better looking. The tall, Adonis like figure next to the pretty girl who looked like a porcelain doll.

Allowing himself to get too attached to the idea of being close to her had been a bad idea.

"Don't worry about it Parker." He couldn't bear to use anything but her first name.

"No, I want to go. Cultural enrichment, remember?" she attempted a joke.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'd be bored anyway."

"I like going."

"For God's sake Parker, don't you have a finishing school lecture to go to or something?!"

He immediately regretted it when the words came out of his mouth, but he couldn't go back. There was nothing he could do except detach himself before he got hurt.

He regretted it even more when he saw the look of pure hurt on Adelina's face. She looked even more delicate when she was upset, her mouth going into a thin line and her eyes sinking downwards. As much as he loved to wind her up, it was always gentle teasing as opposed to casual cruelty.

Not looking back at her sad figure, Oliver walked away.

_I can't stop the way I feel_

_Things you do don't seem real_

_Tell me what you've got in mind_

_'Cause we're running out of time_

_Won't you ever set me free?_

_This waiting 'round's killing me_

Her sad face flashed in her mind.

_She drives me crazy, like no one else_

_She drive me crazy, and I can't help myself_

That guilt was eating him alive, but he knew that he had to do what was necessary.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

It had been a lonely Christmas for Jay.

His parents had hit the roof. The normally calm Matthew had yelled at Jay, whilst Maria started screaming in her native Spanish. What hurt Jay the most was Matthew telling him that he was disappointed in him- he was told he'd shamed the good Bishop name.

After their sulk, they enrolled him with the best addiction specialist money could buy. Dr. Larson really got into the core of it and said they were making progress. He'd also gone to the doctor to get help as he went cold turkey. Getting out of it wasn't as bad as he feared, but he still woke up sweating and feeling a little out of it.

None of his friends had returned his texts or calls. He wasn't invited to Tyler's New Years' Eve Party. Everytime he invited people round to study or go out for coffee, they just ignored him. Some didn't even open up their phone to see what he'd said- those messages went unseen by them.

Jay knew it was his own fault, but he still wished he had some friends. Even the kindest among them, like Maddie, ignored him completely. He remembered her face on the day of the accident, the hatred in her eyes.

Walking into glee club, he saw everyone look at him with ice in their eyes. He was hated, he knew it. The seat furthest from everyone else was the only place for him.

"Ok everyone," Tess walked in, "Before we start choreography, does anyone have any performances they'd like to offer up?"

Jay was about to raise his hand, but was beaten to it.

"Lizzie and I have been working on something," Adrian put a hand up.

"Excellent," Tess clapped, "Come on up."

The freshmen walked up to the front.

"This is a song about friendship and kindness," Adrian started, "We wanted something upbeat and happy that everyone can sing along to."

"We may not be good friends with Jason and he'll be graduating soon, but he's a cool guy and we want to give him our respect," Lizzie continued with a smile.

_Whenever I call you friend_

_I begin to think I understand_

_Anything we are_

_You and I have always been ever and ever_

_I see myself within your eyes_

_And that's all I need to show me why_

_Everything I do, always takes me home to you_

_Ever and ever_

Everyone moved around the room in a dance, Deacon and Nick helping Jason moved around the room. They danced around in a circle, their hands on the person in front of them in a row. Lizzie and Adrian sang in the middle, arm in arm happily.

_Whenever I call you friend_

_I believe I've come to understand_

_Everywhere we are you and I were meant to be_

_Forever and ever_

_I think about the times to come_

_Knowin' I will be the lucky one_

_Ever our love will last_

_I always want to call you friend_

Jay stood at the side with Tess, unable and unwilling to join them.

Once they were done, everyone applauded.

"Guys, thank you," Jason smiled at them both, "The Top Notes are lucky to have you for the next three years. Bring it in."

The three hugged before returning to their seats.

"Would anybody else like to sing?" Tess asked.

Impatient and wanting to clear his conscience, Jay stood up.

"I'd like to address the glee club."

Tess nodded solemnly.

"Fingers crossed the addict's leaving," Diana stage whispered to Libby, everyone hearing.

"I know that everybody in this room hates me, and I don't blame them," Jay looked across them all, "I can't pretend it's easy to now my friends wanting nothing to do with me. All I can do is acknowledge what I have done. I am an addict, one who is addicted to prescription meds. With the help of others, I am now seeing a therapist as well as a doctor. It's going to be a long road, but I hope to be better. I know that Jason will have a longer road ahead of me and I for one am so sorry he can't be playing sports this year. Whilst I won't be there for it, I really hope he gets Prom King. I don't expect you to ever forget what I did, so I hope this song will be the start of my redemption and earning your trust."

Silence greeted him as the music started.

_For every time you had to go asleep alone._

_For every time I tried to rush you off the phone._

_For every time I said something to make you cry._

_Now that all is said and done, I can't deny._

_I'm so sorry for anything I might have done._

_And I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt the only one,_

_And I'm sorry; the best laid plans sometimes fall through,_

_For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you._

_For anything that I might've done, I apologize to you._

Jason started a polite clap when it was finished, everyone else following along- though clearly none of them would have started it themselves.

"Well, that was wonderful," Tess smiled at the senior, "I too hope that it can change things in this Glee club. If nobody else has anything to sing, I want you all up here to practice some basic choreography."

Everybody went up to the front, lining up.

Jay looked around the room, Jason being the only one who would meet his eye. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just get on with the choreography. One cleared cough later and he was doing taps on his feet.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

The boxing match came and went. Despite her words, Oliver was desperately hoping that Adelina would have come to see it. Right until the moment the fight started, he looked around the ring to see if she was there. It would be easy to spot Adelina, who'd be dressed like she was going to high tea with the Queen of England amongst those in jeans and t-shirts.

Of course she wasn't there, not after he'd been a total ass to her. He'd lost the match, probably because he was too devoted to thinking about her. Oliver left that evening, embarrassed and ashamed that he'd thrown a match over a girl.

A girl that he'd been awful to.

Just as he wondered what to do, he saw her curled up on the green reading. It was then he decided that it was probably best he apologise, even if he had to keep her at arm's length until graduation. Regardless of his own feelings, it was wrong to hurt hers.

Oliver approached, Adelina engrossed in what looked to be some thick Victorian novel- _Miss Marjoribanks,_ whatever the hell that was. If she heard him, she didn't react.

"I thought you might have come to the match."

"Unfortunately, I was practicing my needlework with Miss. Terence that day," Adelina coldly replied, not looking up.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said, that was out of line."

"It was. Thank you, you may leave now."

"Please, seriously, I feel awful about it. It wasn't cool and I really didn't mean to say something like that. I am sorry, really sorry."

She gave him a cursory glance before continue reading.

"Can you just say something please?"

"Ok, I will," Adelina snapped her book shut, standing up, "I am not your project. I will not change because I think it will make me friendlier to you or anyone else. I would not expect you to stop smoking and getting detention, therefore I will never try. You may think I'm this sad shell because I don't swear, drink to excess or smoke, but I'm not. I am happy reading, doing ballet and playing piano. I joined cheerleading because I genuinely enjoy it, not to look good on my college application. Being good is not some sort of sin you know. Attending your boxing matches was not me trying to 'loosen up' as you call it; I did it because I thought it might be interesting. You won't get me to get wasted at one of Tyler's parties or try a cigarette by the dumpsters; I don't need to impress you Oliver. I don't need to make myself different for you or anybody else. I'm happy being me, that is all. So when you make your barbs or your snippy remarks, know that I do not care for it."

Her voice wasn't raised at all, maintaining her usual soft tone. It was her eyes that gave her away, an expression of soft anger. Even in anger, Adelina Parker was always proper.

"I'm not trying to change you."

"Well it doesn't seem that way," Adelina snorted.

"Lina, I'm not-"

"So it's Lina now? Not Parker, Lina? I wasn't aware that I was your friend."

"It's not that-ʺ

"Well then, I'd like you to explain it to me."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE LINA, I'M NOT TRYING TO CHANGE YOU, I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE FRESHMAN YEAR!"

There was a stunned silence.

"Pardon?" Adelina asked her mouth agape.

"I've been in love with you since freshman year, ever since you politely asked me to move my lunch tray. I'd never try to change you, ever. I wouldn't want to do that to anyone, especially not you. Maybe love is the wrong word, perhaps it's too strong, but I like you. All that teasing, I just wanted to see if you were interested at all. I never thought I'd be able to compete with anyone. The idea of you liking me seemed nil. When I saw you with Tyler the other day at Starbucks, that's what got me angry. I felt I had to push you away for my own sanity."

He went forward, not knowing what he was going to do. To his surprise, Adelina went in the middle and to his delight, they kissed.

Once they were done, it was Oliver's turn to be speechless.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I. Look, it wasn't a date between me and Tyler."

"Even if it was, I shouldn't have acted that way."

"You know me, I am emotionally constipated and I have no idea how to get close to people. The 'l' word is not something I have ever said, not even to my parents. Growing up with them made that impossible, believe me. It's not something I know how to reciprocate to you. Thing is, I do like you, I like you a lot. You annoy the hell out of me, but I can't count the number of times I've hated myself for being attracted to you."

"Then let me take you out in a way you deserve, Lina Parker," he cupped her cheek, "I can wait as long as you need. I mean, I'm not exactly the model of emotion either."

"You were kind to me when nobody came to sectionals for me and you asked me to go boxing. You took an interest in me and now I know that I did have a chance too."

"I never thought you'd like me in a million years."

"It took me that long to stop denying it, Grant."

"Oh, we back on surname terms now Parker?" Oliver teased, "How about we get out of here? We have a dinner to plan Friday night."

"Oh do we?"

"We do," Oliver confirmed, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Go ahead."

With their lips locked together again, Oliver finally felt forgiven.

**Hi all, I hope you enjoyed it all!**

**Next Time: The cheerleaders bond. Maddie finds herself in the middle of a love triangle. The Dawsons find themselves choosing sides in the divorce.**

**Questions:**

**Are you an Oliver/Adelina shipper?**

**How will everyone react when they find out?**

**Who is Maddie in the love triangle with?**

**How will the divorce proceedings go?**

**Which characters would you like to see more of?**

**Thanks again, don't forget to review and I'll see you next time xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks for the support so far, don't forget to review xxx**

**Chapter 17**

The locker room slowly emptied as everyone changed out of their uniforms. The loud and happy talking of the Fairfall Falcon Cheerleading Squad slowly went into a sound of quiet as the last girls remained.

Adelina peeked across the other rows in order to ensure that there was no one else left in there apart from her and the two others. Libby was stretching her legs against the locker, chatting to Addison as she switched shirts.

Satisfied that no one else was left, Adelina headed back to their bench.

"If I tell you guys something, will you swear not to tell anyone?" Adelina mimed zipping her mouth, "You'll keep it completely quiet?"

"Girl yes," Addison sounded intrigued, following Libby in sitting down.

"We won't say, we promise," Libby added, "What's up?"

Libby had founded herself hanging out with Addison and Adelina more, to the point where she and Diana were barely the twosome they usually were. Diana brought her down, whilst Addison and Adelina were always perfectly nice and fun. When she was with Diana, Libby was reminded of her mom- they both bitched about others and put her down. The other girls were kinder, much more so, and welcomed her into their little group with Deacon, Tyler and Maddie.

She was honoured that Adelina Parker, the most private and quiet person she'd ever met, would trust her with something. She'd expect her to speak to Addison, so it was great to finally be involved in something.

"Oliver and I are kind of a...thing."

"OLIVER GRANT?!" Addison yelped, "Shut up."

"No way," Libby's eyes grew wide as saucers, "Oh my God, tell us EVERYTHING."

"Well, ok," Adelina looked nervous, "So I've been going to his boxing matches recently but the other week he got all cold with me about it, then he snapped at me. You know how he is, saying I belong at some finishing school- it wasn't the teasing, it was cold. Obviously I didn't go to the next after he was rude to me. Then the next day he comes to apologise to me and because I'm not in the mood for his behaviour, I just told him what I thought. We started getting into an argument because I thought he wanted to change me to fit his ideals, which then led him to tell me he doesn't want to change me because he's been in love with me since freshman year."

"WHAT?" the girls screamed at the same time.

"What did you say?" Addison asked, leaning so far forward she nearly fell off the seat.

"I didn't say anything, because we kissed."

"Is he good?" Libby asked, "I feel he wouldn't be bad."

"Yeah, I guess so, I was too caught up in the moment to think about it, but he was very good, yes. I didn't say it back though, I just- it's not a phrase I'm comfortable with. Maybe one day, but I am really not ready for it yet. We've been out a couple of times and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. We're keeping it quiet for a while because you know how the rumour mill works at this school. It'd be a big deal. I just wanted to tell my best girls about it."

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but I have to say I'm surprised," Libby nodded in agreement with Addison, "I mean, he's Oliver Grant."

"He's not so bad. When my parents didn't come to Sectionals, he said he'd be supporting me. He invited me to his boxing matches and wanted to teach me how to do it. Oliver makes me feel good about myself. On our dates, he's been really great. It's not like he's being a faux gentleman, he's still Oliver, but he's kind to me. My parents always saw me as their china doll to bring out for their friends and I always felt that way, but when I'm with Oliver, I don't feel that way. Glee club has made me feel better about myself and so have you guys. When he puts his arm around me, I feel warm inside. He's not pushed me to do anything, he knows I'm more conservative about things like sex. All that teasing was just his way of hiding things- he'd seen me hanging out with Tyler over winter break, got the wrong idea. Yeah, I guess that's it."

"I'm glad you told us," Libby's voice was genuine, "It's what friends are for."

"It's nice sharing things with people, I guess."

"Adelina Parker getting a boy," Addison teased, "I hope you won't forget about your girls."

"I would never do that."

"Well I have an idea," Addison stood up, putting her arm around Adelina, "Us three are going to do a girl power song in Glee club this week, whatever the theme is."

Libby also stood up.

"I have just the song," she grinned.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Ok guys and girls, it's time for another week of Glee club," Tess greeted them all in Monday's Glee club slot.

"Before we start, a few of us have prepared a number we'd quite like to do," Addison raised a hand, "We really want to do it, if we can."

"You have the floor," Tess stood out of the way.

Addison, Adelina and Libby stood up, getting into position as the music started playing. Smiling at each other, they were ready to begin.

_This is for all you girls about thirteen,_

_High school can be so rough can be so mean,_

_Hold on to on to your innocence,_

_Stand your ground when everybody's givin' in._

_This one's for the girls_

_This is for all you girls about twenty five,_

_In little apartments just tryin' to get by,_

_Livin' on on dreams and spaghetti-o's,_

_Wonderin' where your life is gonna go._

The Glee club danced along as the girls showed off their perfect cheer moves. Though the choreography was perfectly in sync and the vocals matched, it was the fun chemistry between them which really made it. They were surprised that the normally tightly wound Adelina had loosened up a bit, her body moving to the beat.

'_That's my girl,'_ Oliver thought to himself.

As soon as they were done, there was one very enthusiastic round of applause for them.

"Ladies, that was amazing," Tess cheered, clapping loudly, "What brought that on?"

"We wanted to do a girl power song about friendship and building each other up," Addison had her arms around the other cheerleaders, "A female song that isn't about boys and love."

"Well it was an amazing show- guys, this is the kind of energy and charisma we need in our performances. Sit down, sit down. Interestingly enough, this song fit the theme perfectly- this week, we're getting our cowboy hats on and doing some country."

There was a collective groan from the group.

"Guys, what's wrong with country?"

"It sucks," Amber bluntly told her.

"It's crap," added Adrian.

"It is the absolute worst," finished Hayley.

"I'm doing it to get you out of your comfort zone," Tess tried to encourage them, "We don't really do too many genres outside of show tunes, pop, R&B and some rock. I want us to explore all kinds of music. There are some country singers who have gone mainstream, like Dolly Parton and Taylor Swift. You could do them or maybe, if you really want to challenge yourselves, you do something a little lesser known."

"I'll start," Jack offered, "I like country music."

Amber rolled her eyes next to him.

"Thank you, someone who wants to be brave. All yours."

Jack used his stick to get himself to the front, readying the song on his phone.

_I probably shouldn't have said hello_

_When I saw you out with your friends_

_I know I should've left it alone_

_When I caught you looking_

_A little smile, a little how you been_

_A little touch, a little reminisce_

_It always starts off innocent_

_But after a few drinks_

_It's always the same thing_

_We find ourselves lost in conversation at the bar_

A few of them moved their heads around to the song, but none of them wanted to admit liking it. It was more to do with Jack being good than anyone actually enjoying country music. The applause was quiet, if steady, once he was done.

With Tess unable to get more people to sing, they practiced vocal runs until they were done. It was going to be one hard week.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Turner, Allen & Price were the best divorce firm in the entirety of Connecticut.

Albert Turner sat on one side of the table, flanked by William and Deacon Dawson. Susan Price sat on the other side, inbetween Rebecca and Hayley Dawson. The mediator, a woman named Erin Clue, headed the group.

"So we are here today to discuss initial assets and custody agreements between William Howard Dawson and Rebecca Anne Dawson, formerly Turner. The plaintiff, Mrs. Dawson, has filed a fault divorce on the grounds of the defendant, Mr. Dawson's, adultery. We are hoping to discuss financial and physical assets, as well as the custody of their two children- Deacon, aged 17, and Hayley, aged 14. It is our hope that it is sorted now so that we can avoid a court hearing. Mr. Turner, you may open your client's case."

"Thank you Ms. Clue. Mr. Dawson wishes to share the assets 50/50, and continue to work in their law firm together as partners. He wishes to keep the house, but give Mrs. Dawson the summer house in California and the winter lodge in Colorado. In terms of custody arrangements, he'd like a week-on, week-off approach with both children, and split holidays. The son, Deacon Dawson, will be able to change the arrangement once he turns eighteen at the end of the year."

"Mrs. Price, what does your client wish to put on the table?"

"Mrs. Dawson wants primary custody of both children, with monthly allotted times for both. She is fine with Mr. Dawson taking the house and wants the summer home in California, but has no interest in the Colorado lodge. She wants the majority of assets due to her husband's infidelity and wants to buy her husband out as partner of the firm."

William snorted.

"In your dreams Rebecca, there is no way you're taking over OUR firm."

"You are not getting my children for half the time."

"Ugh, I now regret offering you the summer home."

"Why, so you can buy a new one to take your dirty whore of a mistress to it?!"

"I KNEW YOU'D BRING THAT UP!"

"WELL YOU DID CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT BRAINDEAD SECRETARY! SHE CAN TYPE, IT SEEMS, BUT IT'S NOT ALL ELSE SHE CAN DO, IS IT?"

"SANDRA IS A GOOD PERSON!"

"SHE SEEMED SO GOOD WHEN SHE WAS SPREAD EAGLE ON YOUR DESK WITH YOUR-ʺ

"Alright, that's enough!" Ms. Clue banged on the table, "It is really not good for you to fight like this in front of your children. Hayley, Deacon, which custody arrangement would you both like?"

"I want to stay with dad," was Deacon's immediate answer.

"I want to stay with mom," Hayley replied simultaneously.

"My client would like equal time with both children," Mr. Price told them after he'd conferred with William.

"I don't want to stay with an adulterous father," Hayley hissed.

"See! You're turning her against me."

"Mom hasn't got anything to do with me- you're the one who blew this family apart because you couldn't keep it in your pants. You don't deserve mom, or me, or even Deacon."

"That's unfair," Deacon scolded.

"I don't know how you're sticking with him, after what he did to mom."

"It's not like he's an axe murderer."

"So you're saying it's ok what he did?"

"No, of course not, just stop acting like it's the end of the world."

"How would you feel if it happened to you?"

"It's not about me; it's about mom and dad. Dad wants to spend as much time with me as he does you, so stop it with this attitude about not wanting to see him. You've had a stick up your butt ever since Ms. Chen kicked you out of Cheerios and you started hanging out with Diana Collins."

"Oh poor little Deacon."

"Alright," Ms. Clue banged on the table, "Attorneys, please take your clients out for a fifteen minute break. We're getting absolutely nowhere with all this arguing. This is a conciliatory discussion, not a courtroom disagreement. It's better that we settle this now instead of blowing up in front of Judge McGlory- and he is not a happy man. We'll return at half past."

Deacon followed his father out, feeling deeply upset by what happened. As he exited, a song popped into his head.

_Hear that lonesome whippoorwill_

_He sounds too blue to fly_

_The midnight train is whining low_

_I'm so lonesome I could cry_

As Hayley walked out, a song came in her head as well.

_I've never seen a night so long_

_When time goes crawling by_

_The moon just went behind the clouds_

_To hide its face and cry_

They sang together.

_Did you ever see a robin weep_

_When leaves begin to die_

_That means he's lost the will to live_

_I'm so lonesome I could cry_

This wasn't going to be an amicable divorce.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Tess was really hoping that at least one person would sing a country song today, with the past few lessons having revealed nothing.

She was in luck today.

"I'll do something," Amber raised a hand.

"Well, ok," Tess was surprised, "Go ahead."

"Look, country music still sucks, whatever Jack and Miss. S say, but my mom always loved Dolly Parton so I have a soft spot for her. This is one of her earliest hits and I think it's got a great message. Yeah, don't all look so surprised."

_Don't try to cry your way out of this_

_Don't try to lie or I'll catch you in it_

_Don't try to make me feel sorry for you_

_Just because I'm blonde_

_Don't think I'm dumb_

_'Cause this dumb blonde ain't nobody's fool_

_When you left you thought I'd sit_

_An' you thought I'd wait_

_An' you thought I'd cry_

_You called me a dumb blonde_

_Ah, but somehow I lived through it_

_And you know if there's one thing this blonde has learned_

_Blondes have more fun_

They all jammed along to it. One person who had it stuck in her head was Maddie, who sang it the entirety of the drive. She'd decided to take Isabelle's offer and attend the LGBT Youth Group, wanting the companionship that Fairfall Prep couldn't offer. The only other people she knew at school who were LGBT, apart from Isabelle, were Nick and Robin. They were nice guys, but the only thing they had in common was an uncommon sexuality.

She pushed the door open and followed the signs to a large hall.

"MADDIE!" Isabelle called out.

"I'm so glad you came," she continued when Maddie arrived at the table, "So many of us have found it helpful, it's great. Everyone, this is Maddie Daniels, she's another Fairfall Prep snob like me. Maddie, meet Theo Jones, Phoebe Hansen, Grayson Perez and Hannah Rhodes."

They all greeted her as she nervously took a seat.

"So hi, erm, I'm Maddie and I am a lesbian. Had a beard for a while, but then the queen of gossip at my school somehow found out about me and I got outed against my will. I feel better that I am free to be who I am, but I really hate that I did not get the chance to do it on my own terms."

"Join the club," Theo, a short slip of a boy, spoke, "My school bully saw me looking at some images of guys on my phone and the next day, I find out everyone knows. I'm bisexual and they treated me like crap. My mom pulled me out of school and I'm part of a small home schooling group. She was ok with it, dad really isn't comfortable with it yet. My sister is trying to talk to hm."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my parents were really cool with it."

"Yeah, mine too," Grayson, a tall Hispanic boy smiled, "Grandmother was another story. She's a first generation immigrant who is DEVOUTLY Catholic, like Mass daily and all that. She hasn't disowned me, but she's praying the gay away. I love her, but I doubt I'll ever get her on side when she counts on her rosary for me to find a good girl."

"My parents are still accepting the news, but they said they love me whatever happens. It's hard for them, but it's because they're from a generation that's still learning. I love them and they love me. They've been reading magazines and articles from the internet so they know more about the community. I'm glad they're doing it for me," Phoebe smiled gently.

"Like Grayson, my parents are cool, but my extended family are all devoted Baptists- the African-American community has long strides to take, just like every community. I just hope they realise I'm the same person, but I just like girls instead of boys."

"You'll like this place," Isabelle continued, "We have a good group. Like I said, we don't know any transgender people, but we hope the community grows as people get more confident. Tonight is pizza and dancing, I hope you saved room."

"I did," Maddie nodded in confirmation.

"Good, I hope to see you on the dance floor," Hannah winked.

Maddie regarded Hannah, a pretty girl with copper skin and long, illustrious hair- she looked like a shampoo model. When Hannah smiled at her, she felt a little nervous, as she didn't know what it was like to be flirted with by a girl.

"I'm sure she'll be great," snapped Isabelle, who looked cross.

Isabelle felt a sense of dread. She'd liked Maddie from the moment she'd found out she was a lesbian, perhaps even before. If Hannah swooped in and flirted with her first, she'd lose her chance. Isabelle's hard exterior coated a soft shell, and she was damn well soft for Maddie.

Maddie felt at ease as she talked to her new friends, who were all so welcoming. It was nice to have people understand what she was going through. She felt sad for Theo though- being bullied so badly that he had to leave school was something awful. The bully still got to be there, even after beatings and verbal abuse, whilst Theo lost his chance for a fair education.

"Oh my God! Hoedown Throwdown!" Phoebe suddenly yelled as the song came on, "I remember being obsessed with this as a kid when the movie came out, every girl our age knows the moves perfectly. Come on, we have to dance."

Maddie allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor by Phoebe. Jammed inbetween Isabelle and Hannah, she danced along to the song.

_Pop it, lock it_

_Polka dot it_

_Countrify then hip hop it_

_Put your hawk in the sky_

_Side to side_

_Jump to the left_

_Stick it, glide_

_Zig zag cross the floor_

_Shuffle in diagonal_

_When the drum hits_

_Hands on your hips_

_One foot it, 180 twist_

_And then a, zig zag_

_Step, slide_

_Lean it left_

_Clap three times_

_Shake it out_

_Head to toe_

_Throw it all together_

_That's how we roll_

Maddie felt a tension between Hannah and Isabelle. The two had always had a vague rivalry going on- Hannah was jealous of Isabelle's rich family, whilst Isabelle was jealous of Hannah's beauty and humour. Right now, both felt more than a little interest in Maddie.

She ignored it though. Maddie felt happy in this new group, enjoying herself as she grooved to the nostalgic song. She knew that she'd found happiness and friendship already.

**Hi all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next Time: Jay receives news that may cause him to relapse, Lizzie attempts to find a new job for her mother, and Robin attempts to play matchmaker between his godmother Cordelia and a new guy.**

**Questions:**

**Do you like that Adelina is opening up?**

**What will happen in the divorce case?**

**What themes would you like to see more of?**

**What do you think will happen to Jay that causes a potential relapse?**

**Do you ship Maddie with Isabelle or Hannah?**

**Thanks again, and don't forget to review so I know how you're all feeling xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMED**

**It's been a while, oops, sorry. Thanks again for the support and please, please review xxx**

**Chapter 18**

It was the one number Jay had been dreading.

Every single college he'd applied to had been informed of the incident with Jason. It was how it had to be, even without it being a criminal matter, as all indiscretions had to be. Jay had prayed so hard that it would not be a case of him being rejected. Even two or three colleges rejecting him out of hand would be awful.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Jay Bishop?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It's Irene Garcia of the Harvard Admissions Board speaking. I am calling in regards to the incident that has been sent to us by your school as part of your application."

"Thank you for getting back to me about it."

"I am going to be blunt here, Mr. Bishop. We looked into your application. You have the grades, recommendations and everything else that we require. It is likely you'd get in on these factors, there's no denying it. Still, this was a serious case that required our admissions committee to chair a meeting in order to decide if there was any merit in accepting it. Had it been a more minor case, like a fight or something, then we would be more sympathetic. Unfortunately, Mr. Bishop, we decided that Harvard cannot accept a student like that in this class. We are aware of addiction, yes, but your actions seriously injured another young man, a young man who will not be playing football for the rest of this year. You may wish to apply for next year and we will consider it fairly, if we believe that you have worked hard enough to better yourself and that you have not hurt another person."

Jay froze. They'd all rejected him, every single one.

"But...but...I have no other colleges, they've all said no."

"I am sorry, Mr. Bishop, but it stands. We cannot risk any harm coming to any other student, it is our responsibility. Like I said, you can always apply next year. Good day."

Before Jay could say anymore, she hung up. Once she had, Jay just stared at his cell phone.

Every single college had either called or sent a message on the applications portal to say that Jay would not be accepted for fall. He'd applied to all of the Ivy League schools as well as Stanford; Chicago; Duke; Rice; Vanderbilt; Notre Dame; Michigan; NYU and Northeastern. To him, anything outside the holy trinity of Harvard, Yale and Princeton was just a backup option.

Now he had no colleges. He could do community college, but he'd be the laughing stock of Fairfall.

His parents were going to kill him.

As the radio continued to play behind him, Jay sadly sung along.

_Without you, I feel broke_

_Like I'm half of a whole_

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

_Without you, I feel torn_

_Like a sail in a storm_

_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

_I'm just a sad song_

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Ok, welcome back to another week of glee club!" Tess greeted as she walked into the room, "Regionals prep will continue over the next couple of days as we practice matching pitch and harmonies. This week, I'd like you all to perform songs you feel comfortable with and in a few weeks, I'll have you choose music that is completely opposite to your taste. The point of the comfortable songs is to show yourself what your absolute highest is, so that you can attempt to replicate that when you're nervous. Would anyone like to start?"

Diana stood up without even asking.

"I think it's time I got a chance to shine in this club, considering I'm more talented than any of you. With respect to Miss. Sanderson, I am comfortable with singing every song because I'm not scared of music that I don't really groove to generally. Today, I will be singing a song by the performer I auditioned with- Miss. Carly Rae Jepsen."

Putting her music on, she flipped her hair and walked straight into the middle.

_I went out last night_

_I'm going out tonight again_

_Anything to capture your attention (your attention)_

_And she's a real sweet girl_

_And you know I got a boy_

_Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention)_

_And you, I always know where you are_

_And you always know where I am_

_We're taking it way too far_

_But I don't want it to end_

_This kiss is something I can't resist_

Diana was admittedly good, if over confident.

She needed to impress them all, ever since that sneaky bitch Libby Leigh had double crossed her and started hanging out with Adelina and Addison. Diana hated to admit it, but she was kind of lonely. Libby may have been a bit simple minded for someone so academically bright, but she had her uses, like fawning over Diana. There was no one else though. She was popular because people were scared of her and she threw parties- they didn't like her like they liked the Daniels twins.

Hayley Dawson was the one she was trying to hook, even though she admittedly didn't want to have a stupid little freshman as her best friend. Ever since Hayley had been thrown off of the cheer squad and lost her own little posse, she was ripe for picking. The only problem was that Hayley had been used to being Queen Bee, not some little worker bee, so it might be hard to bring her on board. Diana reckoned she could promise that Hayley would be on top once she (Diana) had graduated, so she'd be in her place in two years.

Everyone clapped as Diana smirked, throwing Tess a smug look as she sauntered back over to the chairs, glowing in the praise.

"That was really great Diana, you've really showed off that confidence I was talking about. Would anyone else like to follow that?"

"I'll give it a go," Maddie raised her hand.

"Perfect Maddie, you have the floor."

"Hi guys, I'm going to be doing a little pop punk today."

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

Everyone grooved along happily, enjoying the tune. Once it was done, everyone clapped heartily.

"Another great performance Maddie, I really enjoyed it! Now, who's up next?"

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

When Robin Cervantes had an idea, he really had an idea.

Cordelia was lonely, he knew that. His godmother was so busy taking care of him that she had no time for herself. She deserved love- Cordelia was the most selfless, kind person he'd ever met. He wanted Cordelia to grow old with someone, to experience a wedding and a life with someone.

Thing was, Cordelia often battered off Robin's desperate attempts to find her love. He had to be cunning and when he was, he could truly come up with some genius ideas.

He had an idea- he'd told Cordelia there was a business meeting at an event space downtown. It was the perfect place for potential investors, he said, the boutique could definitely use the money. He'd gone out of his way to make a face print out and email so that he could get her to sign up. Unknown to Cordelia, this 'event' was actually a singles meet up. Cordelia wouldn't know until she got there and by then, she'd not want to make a fuss and would stay.

Robin would join her for screening potential dates, to ensure they were good enough for his beloved godmother. It would be so much fun.

He drove today, practicing for his drivers permit. Cordelia rode shotgun, carefully monitoring his driving to ensure that he wouldn't suddenly crash. He had a little trouble parallel parking, but who didn't?

The boy couldn't help but smirk as they entered into the space.

"Are you here for the singles' event?" the bubbly young woman at the booth asked.

"Oh no, I think we have the wrong event-ʺ Cordelia started before Robin interrupted her.

"Yes, we are, Robin Cervantes and Cordelia Stevens."

The woman handed them badges, Cordelia gingerly pinning it to her shirt. With a look of absolute confusion, she followed Robin down the corridor.

"What in the hell is this, child?"

"It's a singles' mixer."

"I know what it is but why the hell am I here? You said it was for investors, I had pitches planned and everything."

"Auntie Cordelia, you never make time for yourself. You need a push and I am giving you that push. Fairfall is a nice place; there will be plenty of nice bachelors who you could meet. It's better than online dating; you could have some weirdo catfishing you all the way from Alaska. Come on, don't give me that face, it will be fun."

Cordelia frowned.

"An hour, because it's you."

"An hour it is," Robin grinned, taking his godmother's arm, "Let's get in there."

They were immediately offered champagne, Cordelia taking one but swatting away Robin's arm when he attempted to grab one.

"It's not like I've never drank champagne."

"You're underage, so nothing in public. Ok then, where should I go to first?"

"Hispanic guy is well dressed, you could start with him."

"Ok then, let's do this," Cordelia nodded at Robin before marching over confidently.

If Robin had been hopeful at the start, he sure wasn't as the hour ticked on. Cordelia was rusty, it was true, but it was also clear why these guys were single. Whether it was rudeness, a bad sense of humour or BO, there was no guy that ticked any boxes. His hopes of a fair Fairfall bachelor seemed to be all but dashed.

Then Robin noticed someone. A tall, African-American man stood shyly on his own in the corner. Dressed in a nice suit, he looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here.

He had dressed well, so that was one tick for Robin. Taking a leap, Robin strode over.

"Hello there."

The man looked up, "Hi kid."

"My name is Robin; I'm here with my godmother Cordelia."

He held out a hand.

"Joseph Stein, pleasure to meet you. Which one's your godmother?"

Robin nodded over at Cordelia, who was looking like she was one step from jumping out of the window to escape the man she was talking to.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a social worker."

"Children?"

"None."

"Criminal record?"

"Wow, you really are the detective," Joseph chuckled, "No criminal record."

"How long have you been single?"

"Seven years. I lost my wife of over ten years, Joyce. My sister Elaine force me to come here, she said I've been sad for long enough."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Robin frowned, "It must be hard, trying to get over someone you've loved for so long. Auntie Cordelia has been too busy raising me; I thought that she just needed to get out there. I had to trick her in order to come."

"Elaine told me she'd sign me up for every online dating website and app, including Tinder, if I didn't come tonight, so I thought it might be a bit of an improvement."

Cordelia came back over, looking hugely dejected.

"Auntie Cordelia, this is Joseph Stein. Joseph Stein, meet Cordelia Stevens. I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about. I'll be in the corner if you need me. Toodles."

Robin turned on his heel, heading over to the corner. When he arrived there, he saw that Joseph had made Cordelia laugh so hard that she was bent over, clutching her stomach. This was progress, definitely so. He liked Joseph; he'd been respectful to Robin when he didn't need to.

The song that came on made him smile. It was one of his comfort songs- something he could sing in Glee club this week.

_And the days go by_

_Like a strand in the wind_

_In the web that is my own_

_I begin again_

_Said to my friend, baby_

_Nothin' else mattered_

_He was no more than a baby then_

_Well he seemed broken hearted_

_Something within him_

_But the moment that I first laid_

_Eyes on him all alone_

_On the edge of seventeen_

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

Lizzie was not a confident person by nature, but she knew she had to be for this. She'd dressed in her most professional clothes, worn her nicest make-up and sprayed a bit of nice perfume that her mom had stashed away in the sock drawer.

After Linda had been let go by the Chinese place, her job at the drug store meant that there was barely enough to make ends meet. With no college degree and a history of menial, minimum wage jobs, Linda wasn't someone who could easily find a job. Lizzie watched as her mother toiled every day, taking every extra shift, for basically nothing. She'd fought so hard to ensure her daughter had a good education with a scholarship to Fairfall Prep. Linda Sawyer deserved better.

Well Health Pharmaceuticals had been important to Fairfall for decades and many of her classmates' parents worked for them. When looking online, Linda had discovered that they were running a trainee management programme, appropriate for any working age. The problem was, it seemed that they were after white collar college graduates.

Lizzie had to convince them.

Putting on her posh voice, she walked up to the reception.

"Hi there, my name is Elizabeth Sawyer; I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge."

The receptionist looked up.

"What is it you'd like?"

"I'd like to talk about the trainee management programme."

"You look a little young sweetheart."

"Oh no, not for me, for a relative. I just wanted some clarification."

"I'll see if he's willing to make a telephone appointment, Mr. Mahone is awfully busy," the receptionist put the phone to her ear, "Mr. Mahone, Allison here. There's a teenage girl who wants to speak to you about the trainee management programme, would you like me to book her in or shall I schedule it with someone else? Oh, ok, I'll tell her, thanks."

She put the phone down.

"It's your lucky day; Mr. Mahone is free to speak to you. Go up the elevator to the third floor and press the buzzer, he'll let you in."

"Ok, thanks."

Lizzie couldn't believe her luck. Following the receptionist's instructions, Lizzie found herself knocking on the door of the chairman.

"Enter!"

She gingerly opened the door.

"Hello there, I am Eddie Mahone. What's your name?"

"Lizzie Sawyer."

"Pleasure to meet you dear, please sit down," he shook her hand, "Please sit down. I was very surprised when Allison told me a teenager wanted to speak about the programme, you look a little on the young side. Are you still in high school?"

"Freshman," Lizzie planted herself on one of the comfortable chairs, "It's not for me, it's for my mom."

"Well if your mother wants to apply, she's welcome to."

"It's more complicated than that," Lizzie bit her lip, "The requirements on the website said a community college degree was the bare minimum, with a bachelors degree more desired. My mom...she's never really had the chance. She had me at seventeen. Everyone around her wanted her to have an abortion so she could do the usual teenager route, including my biological father, but she refused to do it. Instead of doing the things she wanted, my mom had worked dead end, low paid jobs with no stability in order to provide for me. Thanks to her, I have a scholarship at Fairfall Prep, something she would have never had a chance at. My mom isn't the desirable college grad you want, but she had worked so hard for her entire life so I could have the life she didn't. That is what I think a manager is."

"Interesting," Mr. Mahone leaned back in his chair, knotting his fingers together, "What does your mother do currently?"

"She works at a drug store, retail assistant. She was a hostess at Little Beijing until recently, but they downsized and cut staff. Look, I know it's not super interesting but while others were learning in a classroom, my mom was working her butt off in the real world."

"She managed to get you into Fairfall Prep on a scholarship?"

"I was always good at school. My mom pushed and pushed for me to work hard in order to get that scholarship. Fairfall High is a great school, but Fairfall Prep puts me in with kids who will easily get into Harvard or Yale. She scrimped and saved for textbooks and online tutors, often going without so that I could get the best education. I work so hard so I don't lose that scholarship. I think my mom would be the perfect manager. She deserves to have disposable income and stability, and not have to worry about living pay check to pay check. I am begging you sir, please at least look at her application."

Lizzie fished in her bag, shoving papers on the desk.

"I made a basic application. I'm sure that my mom's manager or someone else will provide a character reference. Not every college grad is the best at the job and not everyone who didn't go to college deserves to be a dead end job all their lives. I've got to better myself because of her and I want her to have the same chance. Please."

She looked at him, pleadingly.

"I must say Miss. Sawyer, I rather admire your pluck- you'd do well in the organisation if you were a little bit older. It is rare that I am swayed in such short time, but your impassioned pitch really struck a chord in me. I suppose higher education shouldn't be a prerequisite for stable employment. Leave this with me and I'll look it over. If I like what I see, I shall consider bringing your mother in for an interview."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"She is lucky to have a daughter so tenacious and loving. My nephew is a sophomore at your school- Adam Palmer?"

"I don't know the name, but I'd probably know his face."

"Well I'm glad that Fairfall Prep has students like you attending. You have a bright future Miss. Sawyer. Unfortunately, I have a meeting in five minutes so I must ask you to leave. I hope we meet again."

"Of course," Lizzie rose, holding out a hand, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Not a problem. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Lizzie rode down the elevator, completely elated at this encounter. At her school, she wasn't made to feel special or even just ordinary. People picked on her for being a scholarship kid. Hayley Dawson was even more ruthless and cruel now she'd been kicked off her perch, she really blamed Lizzie for her not being a cheerleader anymore. Right now, Lizzie felt really good about herself. She wanted the best for her mother and for things to come easy for the first time in her life.

Exiting the building and walking home, she walked past an alleyway. With her headphones in, Lizzie didn't notice the person standing in there.

"Jay Bishop, long time no see."

Jay looked at Matty, his dealer.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I got busted. I injured a friend when I was high and got found out. Drug specialists and all sorts."

"Shit man, that's rough," Matty looked at him sympathetically, "Can't get away from the high though, can you?"

Jay thought he was stronger than this, but he wasn't, he clearly, really wasn't. He'd lost everything- no college, no prom and he almost definitely wouldn't be walking at graduation. His own stupidity and weakness had injured a friend, so much so that that the friend had an altered lifestyle. Jason wasn't going to be playing football for a _long _while.

"Nope. What you got?"

"Prescription or illegal?"

"Prescription, don't wanna go down the illegal route."

"Fair enough, not a lot of my customers want to anymore."

"Well if you liked Adderall, there's Ritalin. It's the same sort of thing, treats ADHD. Now because of you having to undergo all that shit after getting caught, I'll give it to you for $15 for a pack of 28. How does that sound?"

Jay paused. Would be throw all of his hard work away? He'd disappoint his parents, his doctors and his teachers. Miss. Sanders had let him stay in Glee club. Jason had essentially forgiven him. His entire college career was contingent on him getting clean and staying sober. If he did this again and got hooked, there was a chance that Harvard and Princeton weren't going to happen next year.

"Ok."

**Hi all, sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure if anyone was reading it any more, plus I've started writing other stuff as well. Hopefully I won't delay my lovely readers like this again.**

**Next Time: It's Valentine's Day. Oliver and Adelina reveal their relationship; Melrose gets a welcome and happy surprise, people dash to pair up, both romantically and platonically for the big dance and Diana's scheming backfires.**

**Questions:**

**How will everyone take the new Oliver and Adelina relationship?**

**What's Melrose's nice surprise?**

**Who is going to pair up?**

**What's going to happen to Diana?**

**Will Joseph and Cordelia go the distance?**

**Thanks again and don't forget to review. Hope to see you on the other side xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks again for the support, the reviews were really great so please keep them coming x**

**Chapter 19**

"Melrose?"

Melrose was on her way to Glee club when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Colin Shaw, one of her classmates, head her way. He was someone she didn't know very well- he was in a couple of her classes, he seemed to be a nice guy but Melrose had never really spoken to him before.

"Hey Colin, what's up?"

"Just wondering if you were going to the Valentine's Ball?"

Friday evening was the annual Fairfall Prep Valentine's Ball. It wasn't held on actual V-Day so that people, including teachers, could actually celebrate, but pretty much everyone attended if they could. Melrose was planning on going anyway, as The Top Notes had been invited to perform a few songs. She figured it'd be fun, just some dancing and food with her friends.

"Yeah, the glee club is performing a few numbers so I will be there."

"Well, I was also wondering whether you'd like to go with me?"

That took Melrose aback. She wasn't used to male attention.

"Me? You want to take me?"

"Yeah, I think you're really cool."

"Can I ask why me?"

"Well I've always had a bit of a crush on you since the start of the school year. You're kinda hot actually and I like the way you argue with Ms. McLeary about the meaning of the books and representation and stuff like that, even if I don't understand what you're saying. You're also super talented in Glee club; that assembly you guys did was like, super amazing. I'm not saying it'll be a super serious night or anything, but I'd just like to get to know you better."

"I'd really like that."

"Really? Great," Colin's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh wow, I wasn't sure if you'd say yes, but I thought you'd be cool if you said no anyway."

"Well I am surprised, but excited."

"I'd love to talk more but I have Model UN to go to, so text later?"

"Yeah, I have Glee to go to, I'll text you later."

"See you round."

"See you."

Melrose couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she headed to the choir room. She was practically bouncing along the corridors, thrilled that she was being asked out as a girl. Of course, she couldn't tell Colin the truth, at least not now. If things got more serious, she would, but Friday would just be a date to the ball.

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down_

_'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me you're coming around_

_I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)_

_I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)_

_I'm walking on sunshine (Wow!)_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, alright now_

_And don't it feel good, hey_

Melrose entered, trying to hide her burgeoning grin. She tried to wind it down as she entered the choir room, but she was so happy that she had to tell someone. Looking around, she decided upon Robin. He was her closest friend in the group and the only one she could imagine telling something like this to. She liked the girls (apart from Diana, Diana was a bitch), but they already had their own little clique. Robin tended to like gossip anyway.

"You wanna hear something cool?" she whispered.

"Always, duh," Robin rotated in his seat, "What's up?"

"I got asked to the Valentine's Day Ball."

"Shut up! Who by?"

"Colin Shaw, he's in a couple of our classes."

"Oh I know him, he's actually really nice. We did a project together last semester, cool guy. When did he ask?"

"Like just now before Glee club. He walked up and asked me, said he always thought I was attractive and cool."

"Tell me you said yes Melrose."

"Of course I did. How often do guys come to me?"

"Well I'm happy for you; it'll be a cool date."

"What about you?"

"The only other boy who likes boys openly in this school is Jason and he's not really my type. You can't take people from out of Fairfall Prep, so it's not like I'd be able to take anyone. Besides, I'm not the only one going solo so I don't feel too left out. I'm just praying that some nice gay or bi guy transfers to Fairfall soon."

"I'll pray for you."

"Thanks Mel."

Tess entered, looking merry.

"Hi everyone! Well I think this week's theme is slightly obvious. As it's Valentine's week, love is in the air. I know that you'll all be performing at the dance on Friday night and I will be there chaperoning along with Will."

"Ooooooh," they all teased.

"I know that you're all practicing so I won't be asking for you to do that. Instead, I just want you to perform your favourite love songs. Whether it's on your own or in groups, I just want your own personal spin on some romantic tunes. Maybe you could go for a song that isn't a romance song but you think could be interpreted as such. Now if anyone wants to go, the floor is yours."

"Lina and I have been working on something," Oliver put a hand up.

"Oh," Tess couldn't hide her surprise, she couldn't imagine Oliver Grant singing a love song, especially with Adelina Parker, "Well of course, come on up."

Libby and Addison smirked at one another as the two went to the middle, everyone else also wondering where this was going.

Oliver started the song.

_Yeah_

_Sunday morning, rain is falling_

_Steal some covers, share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

The two moved around the room, exchanging flirtatious glances. Even Adelina was smiling genuinely, unable to hide her blush when his hands brushed against hers.

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That someday it would lead me back to you (someday)_

It was quite the surprise when the two started holding hands as they song. Everyone apart from Addison and Libby were in a state of surprise, even Tess was trying to work out what the hell was going on. It was hardly a surprise that they were confused- Oliver and Adelina were as different as night and day.

Addison and Libby gave them a standing ovation, whooping as the rest of them clapped half-heartedly, still really surprised by what they'd just seen. Oliver and Adelina just stood in the middle, not really knowing what to do or say.

"Great job guys," Tess broke the ice, "A fantastic take on a contemporary love song and dare I say it, a lot of chemistry?"

"Yes, Lina and I are together," Oliver announced, "Lina told Addison and Libby already, but we didn't tell the rest of you because of reasons that should be fairly obvious. Any questions will not be answered because I honestly don't care what any of you think."

"Is this for real?" Hayley asked what everyone was thinking.

"Yes," Adelina nodded, "I know that this is somewhat unexpected but I am happy with Oliver and am looking forward to going to the dance with him."

She went to kiss Oliver, who happily accepted. There were a few cheeky wolf whistles from some of the group. When they broke apart, they sat beside one another, ignoring the looks they were receiving from everyone else in the room. Adelina and Addison shared a side hug, smiling softly at one another.

The rest of the session went by smoothly. Everyone was still talking about the new couple as they left, Melrose and Robin included. When Robin went off to speak to a teacher about his grade, Tyler summoned up the courage to talk to Melrose.

"So Oliver and Lina? That's quite a surprise," he asked, catching her step as to immediately get her attention.

"Unexpected but whatever," Melrose shrugged, "It's their business, as long as they're happy."

"Yeah I guess. It looks like they'll be going to the dance together."

"Yep."

"You excited for the dance? You're going right?"

"We're all going," Melrose told him coolly, "We're singing."

"Duh yeah," Tyler couldn't believe his own stupidity, "Not singing all night though, are we?"

"Well I will be dancing with my date."

"You have a date?"

"Is that such a surprise?" Melrose accusingly asked.

"I erm, just didn't know if you were with anyone."

"I'm not, but I got asked by a nice guy from my year and I said yes. "

"Ah cool. I think I'll just ask one of the cheer squad or something, Jessica Bartlett just broke up with her boyfriend so I might be in with a chance."

"Well good luck to you," Melrose shrugged, "See ya around."

"Well, bye."

Tyler stared at her as she walked away, dumbstruck. He didn't know what he was thinking anyway. His parents would hate the idea of him even going to a dance with a poor, black girl. Hell, Tyler barely knew her anyway. He liked her because she was tough as nails and hot to boot- oh, and that girl could dance.

Was it Melrose he liked or the idea of her? Was it wanting to be with her or wanting to rebel against his parents?

Not far away and Maddie was heading to her locker.

"Hey Melrose!" Isabelle came flying down the hall.

"Hi, what's up? Are you ready for me to kick your ass in basketball this week?"

"You may be the jock Maddie, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Isabelle laughed, "Are you going to the dance on Friday?"

"I have to be there, I'm performing."

"Would you be going anyway?"

"I guess," Maddie shrugged, "I like school dances."

"Well how about we go together?"

"I'd love to!"

Isabelle's eyes lit up, "For real?"

"Yeah, it would be so great to go with another LGBT friend! We can wing Robin in as well, he's going solo."

Isabelle's hopes were dashed. She was hoping to take Maddie as an actual date. Fairfall Prep only allowed students to attend, so no outside dates were permitted- which meant that Isabelle did not have to worry about Hannah barging in and ruining everything.

It wasn't like she could say anything without looking like a total fool. Maybe if she played her cards right, Maddie would be into her in that way.

"Of course, we gotta look after our other LGBT classmates," Isabelle faked a smile.

This would take time.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

When it was unusually warm, many of the students would laze about on the bleachers. Several members of The Top Notes were spending their afternoon on there.

"So Maddie's going with that Isabelle girl?"

Addison nodded at Adelina, "Yeah. Well I'm going with Ned Santos from homeroom. So Maddie's going with Isabelle, Lina is going with Oliver, Melrose is going with some guy in her class, Tyler is going with Jess, Adrian and Lizzie are doing a friendship date, Jason is going with Natalie Sharp and I think her cousin is going with Nick as a favour. Oh yeah, Amber and Jack are doing a friendship date as well. Jay isn't going; Robin is going solo, so that leaves Libby, Diana, Deacon and Hayley."

She and Adelina looked at Libby.

"What?"

"You totally have the hots for Deacon, you should ask him," Addison encouraged.

Libby went red.

"I don't like have a crush on him or anything, I just think he's pretty cute and nice."

A few metres away, Diana was listening in. She was furious with Libby. Her so called 'friend' had abandoned her to hang out with Miss. Prissy and Miss. Bossy. She had lunch with their table now, no with Diana and some of the other hangers-on. Libby had told Diana she was busy when Diana wanted to go to the mall with her, but then she saw her with Adelina and Addison shopping.

Libby was just some chubby loser who desperately wanted to be something she was not. She thought she was hot shit, when Diana was clearly the hottest girl in school. It had been an act of pity- Diana felt sorry for Libby and decided that she'd be good enough as a follower/friend.

Well, Libby wasn't going to get away with it. As she saw Deacon running down the track, Diana smirked.

"Hey, Deacon!"

He stopped running, sweating like mad, "Yeah?"

"How about you and me at the dance on Friday?"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Diana looked surprised.

"No."

"Why?"

"You're a pretty horrible person," Deacon told her bluntly, "So thank you, but no."

Diana stared at him in shock, mouth agape and eyes fluttering. No one ever said no to Diana Collins, it simply didn't happen. Boys never did, hence her success rate. Right now, Deacon Dawson had dared to reject her.

He wasn't even that cool anyway.

Addison and Adelina were trying not to laugh. Diana saw them sniggering and grabbed her bag, storming off in a huff. When she disappeared, Addison almost collapsed laughing.

"Jesus that was beautiful," Addison finally controlled her laughter, "Lib, go ask him now."

"I can't! He said no to Diana, it wouldn't be right to ask him out- she is my friend."

"Diana treats you like utter crap and you know it. You deserve to be happy."

Libby looked at Adelina for support- she just nodded in agreement.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and went over to the edge of the railings. A little downward saw Deacon taking a water break.

"Deacon?" she called out nervously.

He looked up, "Hi Libby."

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" it shot out of her like a rocket before she could even control herself.

"I'd love to," he grinned up at her.

"Great, great," Libby tried to wipe the demented smile away from her face.

"Well, gotta run," Deacon pointed to the track, "Literally. See you later."

Libby giggled at the bad joke before heading back to her friends, dancing happily.

Meanwhile, Deacon sang along with his phone.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag swag swag, on you_

_Chillin' by the fire while we eating fondue_

_I don't know 'bout me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three two_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

When you have a school as wealthy as Fairfall Prep, they do dances like no other.

It was awesome without being tacky. Strands of silver came down from the wall, the disco ball shining on them to create a glowing effect. Thousand of confetti hearts decorated the tables, matched by pink napkins and white paper plates. Even the food looked like it had come from a high end restaurant.

It was one swinging party.

Adelina entered on Oliver's arm. She looked pretty in an off the shoulder blue dress with ruffles for sleeves and the hem, her hair in delicate curls and make-up as classy as usual. Oliver hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her for the entire ride from her house. He'd met her housekeeper; her parents were obviously not at home. Oliver doubted that the Parkers even knew their daughter was dating anyone or even that she was in the Glee club.

"People are staring," she whispered.

"Because of our hotness," Oliver chuckled, before seeing how serious she was, "Lina, I don't care what people think and neither should you. All I want to do is dance with my girlfriend at a school party and not care about what anyone else thinks. We're with our friends, having a good time. You don't have to be who you aren't around me Lina, not at all. I said I liked you for who you are and by God, I mean it. Now, loosen up hot stuff and let's go see our friends."

Adelina took his hand and smiled as they walked over to their friends.

Whilst Oliver was happy with his date, Tyler certainly wasn't.

Jessica was pretty hot, nice and a sparkling conversationalist. They'd probably at least get to the third base at the after party. She was being really cool to him and he should be paying attention to her, but he was not.

Melrose was stood across the room, looking drop dead gorgeous in a red dress and free-flowing afro. She was talking to Robin, Colin, Lizzie and Adrian, doing some motions and making them all fall about with laughter. Melrose didn't even notice him, completely controlling the conversation. Tyler, however, was stood there like a fool staring at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" he suddenly realised Jessica had said something to him.

"I asked if you wanted punch."

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks," he gave her a strained smile.

"Ok everybody, eyes up here!"

They all looked to the stage to see Ms. Flynn, the drama teacher and liaison to the events committee.

"Welcome to the Fairfall Prep Valentine's Ball, can I get a cheer?"

They all cheered.

"We have an awesome night planned! Both the Fairfall Choir and The Top Notes have performances lined up for us, as well as the sound system that will be playing all of your favourite hits. The punch is being monitored so NO spiking will be allowed, save that for the after party folks- just pretend that I didn't say that, ok? We've got lots of food to spare and as always, nothing more than kissing will be accepted here. Keep it family friendly, got it? Ok our first live performance is from the lovely Hayley Dawson and Diana Collins!"

The girls, Hayley in purple and Diana in red, went up on the stage. Though both were somehow the only dateless people in The Top Notes, if you didn't count Robin. Hayley had come a long way since her fall from grace and Diana was still pissed that Libby had essentially abandoned her. Diana and Hayley had an unspoken alliance in which they would stick around with one another.

_Honey honey_

_I can see the stars all the way from here_

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_

_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

_Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear_

_(They say love hurts)_

_But I know (it's gonna take the real work)_

_Nothing's perfect but it's worth it_

_After fighting through my tears and finally you put me first_

Deacon and Libby were dancing together, finally having a proper conversation. They were in the same circles, but they'd never gotten to know one another until now.

"Senior year is months away and I still don't know what colleges I'm applying to or what I want to do with my life. I'm lucky that my parents aren't pressuring me to be lawyers like them; they're nothing like Jay's folks. I'm quite good with computers so maybe like Silicon Valley or something? Berkeley has a really good computer science programme, so do Carnegie Mellon and Georgia Tech. Sorry, I'm rambling, what about you?"

"I want to go into medicine."

"Really? Any kind?"

"Paediatrics. I've always liked kids and I actually get pretty good grades, so that's what I can. I'd like to save these little kids and comfort them when they're most in pain. I'm aiming for Ivy League but places like Stanford and Duke are really great."

"You'll be a great doctor."

"You think?" Libby asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I think you'd be amazing. I can totally see you comforting a scared kid then bringing them back to life a second later with those paddles."

"Thank you. I for one cannot wait to see you becoming a less annoying version of Bill Gates."

"That is the aim."

Across the room, others danced with their dates. Jason's date was moving around his crutches, being as gentle as possible with him. Even Nick was happy with his essentially arranged date Stella, as she was a nice girl.

Isabelle was making Maddie laugh harder than usual whilst Oliver charmed Adelina.

Tyler forced himself to be a good date by looking at Jessica and talking to her normally. Across the room, Melrose was making everyone look bad by showing off her killer dance moves.

Tess watched from the sidelines, smiling. Every single member of Fairfall staff had been massively surprised by the pairing of Oliver and Adelina, which had been the gossip surrounding the teachers' room for the past few days. It seemed the students were the same, gawking at them.

There were some cute couplings. Tess knew that Adrian and Lizzie were here as friends, but they were a really nice pair- she knew they'd be long time pals. Deacon and Libby seemed happy, as did Colin and Melrose.

"Care for a dance?"

She turned around to see Will smiling at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she went up to kiss her fiancé.

"I thought I'd sneak in one little dance with my hard working chaperone fiancée. I think the rest of what I have in mind might get you fired."

Tess chuckled.

"May I have this dance?"

She took the accepted hand as Jason and Nick came on the stage. Nick helped his brother up, Jason propped up by a stool to help his balance. Natalie and Stella, to make up for their dates singing, had been invited up on stage to watch.

"Hi guys," Jason greeted them, receiving a huge cheer in response- he was a popular and liked guy, "My lesser twin and I are ready to perform a classic rock number for you all."

Nick punched his brother's shoulder playfully as they ramped up their guitars.

_You know you drive me up the wall_

_The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull_

_Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love_

_And it always seems you got somethin' on your mind other than me_

_Girl, you got to change your crazy ways_

_You hear me?_

_Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train_

_And that you're headin' out to Hollywood_

_Girl, you been givin' me that line so many times_

_It kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good, yeah_

"SING IT WITH US ALL!"

_I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy_

_You turn it on, then you're gone_

_Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

**Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Next Time: Amber discovers that her future stepmother is hiding a huge secret, Addison starts her campaign for student class president and Hayley attempts to rejoin the cheer squad.**

**Questions:**

**Will Tyler ever tell Melrose how he feels?**

**What is Isabel (Amber's stepmother)'s big secret?**

**Will Addison drum up support?**

**Will Hayley's attempts work?**

**Who are your favourite characters so far?**

**Thanks again, don't forget to review and let me know what you think xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMED**

**Thanks again for the support and don't forget to review xxx**

**Chapter 20**

The house was quiet when Amber arrived in from the equestrian centre, having had a few rounds with her horse Star. She thought that she was alone until she heard Isabel talking to someone and with no obvious replies; she guessed she was on the phone. Amber was about to head upstairs when she heard something that made her stop.

"I can't tell Julian, what would he say?"

Amber ducked behind the doorway.

"I mean, no one in Connecticut knows I was married."

Amber's jaw dropped open; she was transfixed to the spot.

"It was a mistake, yeah Claire I know, but it happened. What happens if he comes into the picture if news reaches California? He could come ask for money in a settlement, he's nowhere as rich as Julian is. I mean, there's no guarantee that he will, he might now, but this could happen any time. What happens if he comes before the wedding? Julian might call it off. If he comes after, the divorce will be super expensive. My assets are in my name, but Julian is absolutely loaded and he will know the best divorce lawyers in town. I'll be screwed. Claire you don't understand honey, it's far too late for him to know. I should have told him when we first started dating but then his wife died and I was like jeez, can't put more crap onto the guy. If Caleb reaches out, I'm screwed."

Caleb, great, she had a name.

"The engagement party is in a month. Yeah, I can't wait for my maid of honour to come over! It'll be great for you to see Julian again. Yes, Amber is going to be a bridesmaid. She's a brat, I know, but she's Julian's daughter and even I'm not that heartless."

It wasn't like Isabel was a saint either.

"Ok, I'm going to do some laps in the pool, talk later, bye."

Amber stayed perfectly still until she heard Isabel head over to the pool house. Holy crap, this was huge. Isabel was married! Well, she had been before, and it sounded like it didn't end well. Isabel seemed desperate to keep it from Julian.

She had to find something out.

Amber undressed quickly in her room, grabbing her laptop and putting the speakers on. She lay stomach down on her bed, her fingers bashing against the keyboard as she desperately attempted to find something out on Isabel.

Nothing came up. She typed in Isabel Todd and Caleb, but nothing came up. Every news article or social media page did not mention any Caleb, only a few entrepreneurs and bankers that Isabel had briefly dated in her socialite past. All this art gallery stuff trumped everything else. Articles on her family came up without any mention of a husband- her brother's wedding, her sister's engagement, her parent's anniversary, it was all just Isabel. Her Facebook page came up empty, as well as her other social media pages. She scrolled back as far as she could, to the day that Isabel joined Facebook, and that was nothing. None of her friends and family mentioned it either. It was as this guy was a ghost.

Sighing, she turned up the speakers.

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_I know things about that him you wouldn't want to read about_

_He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful liar_

_Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about_

_You'll never know_

_Why are we the ones who suffer?_

_I have to let go_

_He won't be the one to cry_

After several hours of searching, Amber hit upon something. About ten years ago, Isabel had gone to Paris for a year as part of an art research post. On an old blog post, there was a large group photo. Isabel was smiling at the front, but Amber's eyes were drawn to a name at the bottom 'Caleb Masters.' Tracing the instructions led to a handsome, rugged young man.

_Perfect_

Caleb Masters + Isabel Todd returned nothing in Google. Eventually, a light bulb dinged inside her head. Switching to French, she found a document matching those names on a French marriage records website. The translation to English was pretty shoddy and Amber could not properly access the records.

There was, however, a phone number.

It wasn't like her father ever checked her phone bill, he just paid it. Smirking, Amber turned off the speakers and grabbed her phone, typing in the number.

A few rings later and someone picked up.

"Bonsoir, Département des archives de Paris, Jeanne parle. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

Amber bit her lip.

"Bonjour parles-tu anglais?"

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Good afternoon everyone, I hope everyone is doing well. Regionals are just around the corner so we need to keep practicing. Before we do practice, it's free time- who wants to give us a song?"

"A few of us have been working on something," Adrian raised a hand.

"Go for it."

Adrian, Lizzie, Melrose and Robin all stood up, going into the middle. Robin tapped his phone on for the background music and they began, everyone immediately recognising the familiar whistle.

_Just shoot for the stars if it feels right_

_And aim for my heart if you feel like it_

_Take me away and make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control so we waited_

_I put on a show now we're naked_

_You say I'm a kid my ego is big_

_I don't give a sh- and it goes like this_

Everyone danced along in their seats; even Diana couldn't help but tap her feet along. Melrose took on Christina Aguilera's verse, belting it out.

_You want to know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right_

_But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

Everyone applauded excitedly when they were done, Tess included.

"That was great guys, those vocals are amazing! I loved the chemistry, you guys work absolutely brilliantly together. Does anybody else want to follow?"

"I do," Hayley stood up, walking to the centre of the room whilst the others were still up there. Slightly offended, they all moved out of the way for the former cheerleader.

_Primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall_

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_But it's always someone else's fault_

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl_

Hayley had a plan to regain that lost popularity and she wasn't going to give it up too easily. One of the current squad was moving away to live with her aunt in New York State, so that meant a slot would be open. There'd be tryouts or something, but Hayley was working to get in there first. Her grades were better than before, so she could prove she put the work in. Once she won her spot back, she'd get her old friends back and charm her way back into Lina, Addison and Libby's good graces. Then she'd be secure once again.

_I know I've got a big ego_

_I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_

_Going up, going down, down, down_

_(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown_

_(Wow) When the lights dimming down, down, down_

_I spin around_

Today would be that day.

She exhaled excitedly once she was done; basking in the applause she received. Sitting down, she listened as Ms. Sanderson droned on about Regionals and when it was time to practice, she mindlessly followed along with the routine. Inside, she was itching to finish practice so that she could speak to Ms. Chen. Once Ms. Sanderson called time, Hayley practically ran out of the room.

Flying down the corridor, she knocked on Ms. Chen's office door.

"Come in!"

Hayley entered, brimming with confidence.

"Hayley, what can I do for you?" Ms. Chen did not look too happy to see the girl who had stormed off in a huff after being kicked off the squad. She wasn't stupid; she knew why Hayley was here. It wasn't like she taught Hayley in class.

"I would like to speak to you about something."

"Sit down," Ms. Chen cautiously offered.

"Well Ms. Chen, I've heard that Lisa Nixon is moving away, which means there is a spare space on the squad. Now, I know that things ended badly for us before Christmas, but I am here to show you that I've changed. I was struggling with my parents' splitting up, but now the divorce is underway, I feel a lot better. I've changed my ways, I promise. If you can see here, a copy of my transcripts. I'm not on honour roll or anything but I have improved my grades since last time."

She handed a copy over to Ms. Chen, who looked it over with a poker face.

"I apologise for how I acted before, that was dumb and immature. If you'll have me back, I promise I'll work twice as hard as before. Glee club really helped my dance skills to improve, as well as my teamwork. What do you say?"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Hayley asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. She was sure Ms. Chen would welcome her back with open arms.

"First of all, when there is a dropout midyear, I add whoever is top of my reserve list, girls who didn't quite make the squad. When you left before Christmas, I added Katie Somerfield because she was the best of the ones who weren't quite enough. When Lisa leaves next week, I'll be promoting Piper Latham."

"I was on the squad though, you know my talents."

"For all of three months before I had to let you go."

"I am great though."

"You are very talented, very talented indeed. The thing is all the girls are. They can all dance and do flips and stand on a pyramid. You may be a great dancer, but so is everyone else who either made the squad or was put on the reserve list. Everyone has their talents. Adelina is so incredibly hard working. Addison can fly higher in the air than anyone. Libby gets the moves quicker than all of the other girls. You may have the talent, but you're not the only one."

"But-ʺ

"Also, you don't want it."

"I clearly do."

"You want it for the wrong reasons. I get that cheerleading is a way to popularity; it's been that way since before I was in high school. In all the movies, the cheerleaders are the popular girls. In a school where nearly everyone else is loaded and has a family name, joining cheerleading or football or whatever puts you above the rest. You want to be one of those girls, the type that will be prom queen or homecoming queen or whatever. You'll lead that posse of girls that will hang on to your every word. The other girls aren't like that. They joined because they want to cheer at football games with their friends. You are so young Hayley, so young. The second you walk into college, no one will give a crap that you were a popular cheerleader. They won't care that your family has money. When you attend high school reunions, no one will flock around you. They'll have had their own lives, married and started families. They won't think about that cheerleader."

Hayley was speechless.

"I get what is happening with your parents is tough, but it's not an excuse. You focus on those grades because you want to do well, not because you want to make squad again. Make real friends, not ones who drop you the second you're not the coolest freshman. I've seen your performances with The Top Notes, you can sing so well. You don't need to party and be older than your years. You have so long to go; you've got another five years of your teens. Be a kid, it won't kill you. I'd like you to leave please, this conversation won't be continuing."

Hayley opened her mouth, but shut it again, seeing Ms. Chen's face. Ruby red and totally embarrassed, Hayley exited. Tears were filling her eyes and while she wanted to scream and shout in a temper, she was too surprised by Ms. Chen's words to say anything.

She would get her popularity back, come Hell or high water.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE-

"Lina, Lina!"

"Woah slow down, you'll fall," Adelina laughed as Addison caught up to her, "What's up?"

"I am going to start my campaign for Senior Class President."

"One problem with that one: the seniors will have graduated and incoming freshman won't have arrived, it's a tiny bit early to be campaigning. Once senior year starts, we'll have all the time in the world."

"There's a reason why people run for actual president like a year and half before the election. I am going to be Senior Class President and that is my goal. Adrian is already planning for when he runs and he's only a freshman. I need to be one step ahead, because so many of our classmates will be clamouring for it. It's a resume booster; practically everyone here is gunning for Harvard or Yale. If I want to get into law school after college, I will need this. You know me; I am one natural born leader. It'll be like the New Deal or the Reagan Revolution, a total change in politics."

"Whatever you say."

"I have an idea for the launch and I need you, Libby, and the rest of the cheer squad."

"Of course," Adelina still wasn't convinced, but she was ready to help her best friend no matter what, "What do you have in mind?"

Addison smirked.

"We're going to put on a show."

WELCOME THE JUNGLE-

Amber sat on the bench, staring at her phone.

After getting through to an English speaker, Amber managed to get the necessary documents sent through, both in English and in French. There were no divorce papers, which she assumed were signed in California, but she was sure that they were out there somewhere. It didn't matter, she didn't need them. She had the docs on her laptop.

She still wasn't sure how to do it, or even if she actually should. As much as she hated her dad and Isabel, she wasn't stupid enough to think it would be consequence free. If they knew it was her, she'd be dead- it needed to be secret. All she needed to do was summon up the courage to do it.

Something was holding her back, she didn't know what though.

Just as she thumbed through the pictures, she was surprised by the sound of loud music.

_Girls, we run this motha, yeah_

_Girls, we run this motha, yeah_

_Girls, we run this motha, yeah_

_Girls we run this motha, girls_

_Who run the world?_

_Girls x 12_

Everyone in the outside area looked up to see Addison belting out the Beyoncé hit, the other cheerleaders lined up behind her. As soon as they hit the main song, the squad began to do a choreographed dance routine.

_Some of them men think_

_They freak this like we do_

_But no they don't_

_Make your check come at they neck_

_Disrespect us no they won't_

_Boy don't even try to touch this_

_Boy this beat is crazy_

_This is how they made me_

_Fairfall, Connecticut baby_

Everyone was watching in awe- especially the boys. It was a fun filled performance, the cheerleaders proving why they always won their competitions. When it was over, Adelina and Libby unfurled a large banner reading 'ADDISON DANIELS FOR SENIOR CLASS PRESIDENT.' Behind them, the remaining squad members let off confetti cannons.

"VOTE FOR ADDISON DANIELS AS SENIOR CLASS PRESIDENT FOR THE 2020/2021 SCHOOL YEAR!" Addison yelled into a microphone, the surrounding students applauding her. It was pretty clear she had the vote.

Something in that inspired Amber. Smirking, she lined up the documents to be printed to her own computer. Isabel Todd was going to pay for what she did to Anne Houghton.

This bitch was going down.

**Sorry it was a short one, next chapter will be quite a bit longer.**

**Next Time: The McCafferey twins receive some exciting news, Amber exposes Isabel to unexpected results, Jay continues to spiral before a surprise source chews him out, and Melrose finally reveals her secret to the Glee club- leading to a tense confrontation with Tyler.**

**Questions:**

**What will the McCafferey twins learn?**

**How will Amber's dad react to the news?**

**Who is the surprise source?**

**How will Melrose's news go down?**

**What's going to happen between Tyler and Melrose?**

**Thanks again, don't forget to review and I'll see you next time xxx**


End file.
